The tale of Twin Foxes
by jboy44
Summary: After being framed by Anon-a-miss Sunset ran away but while she tried to go to Equestria she didn't. She went to the world of her birth were her mind was destroyed along side her lost twins. Remaked and merged with the demon inside she has be come a feral hanyo just like her long lost Twin.
1. Chapter 1

Sunset was slowly waking up she looked at herself she looked like she was twelve all shrunk up as she jumped and screamed at the massive cage holding a giant red fox with nine tails.

the fox looked at her and said, "oh finally my jailer comes to visit me!" he said as he looked at her, "and look she's at her right age thanks to the trip to her real home that that fucking pony place that fucking space time jutsu sent you too!"

Sunset looked confused till she saw a blonde boy in orange walk in and a second cage with another fox.

The fox In that one rubbed his chin and said, "Oh look the kits mindscapes are meeting thanks to us my other half!"

The boy crossed his arms and said, "Ok… START EXPLAINING WHAT IS GOING ON FUZZ BALL!" he yelled!

the fox in Sunset's cage rolled his eyes and said, "I am happy you are not the one I was sealed into Naruto but we can do that. As both of us where there when it all happen grant we were one in the same at the time!" he said as he rubbed his chin as he said, "I am the yin or evil half of the nine tailed fox Kurama your half Naruto is the yang of my good half!"

Naruto turned in shock and blinked before he said,"…. Oh wait good half of a demon right… makes sense.. in a twist kind of way, " he rethought to all the times he was hurt and spotted his wounds healing in seconds, " while you always give me some of your power when I need it because you're the nice one! And nice is a relative term!" he said stunned.

Naruto's fox nodded his head and said, " hell yeah I am! Now it all goes back to the day of your breath our last jailer was both of your's mother now watch our memories, they will split when we split!"

In a moment they where treated to the night of the sealing only thing different was after Naruto was born so was Sunset and Tobi captured them before sunset could get a name.

the events played out close till the end where Minato sealed one half into naruto and one half in to sunset as he said, "Well daddy's sorry about this kiddos but only someone with uzumaki blood may contain the nine tails!" he said sadly before dying.

Naruto growled as he looked at his reflection in an iron bar of a cage as he touched his whisker marks, "I really am an idiot! And so is this village! I MEAN LOOK AT ME ONLY DIFFERENCE BETWEEN ME AND THE BASTARD IS THE FUCKING WHISKER MARKS!" he yelled.

the memory now shocked Tobi opening a drift that Sunset fell into as he said, "if all less fails she will be weak and I can have half the fox back easily!" the mask man then left.

form there they where treat to Sunset and Naruto's respective memories. With Sunset as a new born looking at her now hooves as a pony found her and took her to an orphanage.

Sunset cried when she watched her former bully self as she looked to her fox, "IT WAS YOU! YOU HAD CONTROL OVER ME! YOU ARE PURE EVIL!" she yelled in rage crying into her hands.

The fox laughed, "that pony body made you age so fast in all ways but mental it was easy to be the voice in your head making you do bad things it was fun but go look at your twin's memories." Sunset turned and jumped in horror as Naruto was down on his hands and knees screaming form seeing every last beating he had gotten.

Sunset was in tears as she looked to her memories of Anon-a-miss making her run away only to land here as a kid or her real age before being jumped here.

Naruto's last memory was heading to the Academy only to be jumped by Root anbu. Naruto growled as he remembered, "Dad told them I was a hero! I HATE TO HAVE SEEN WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF HE SAID I WAS THE GOT DMA BAD GUY!" he yelled In rage his fox's chakra clearly entering him.

Yang Fox rolled his eyes and said, " the bigger question kit is this! With out me to boost that uzumaki healing ability would you have even made it to this day?" he asked smirking with pride, "For let's face it the third lied to you he knew your parents he just didn't tell you or give you what they left you! How sad is that? A cruel old man under all that niceness to look a scared child in the eye and lie! To lie and not explain the reason he is being treat is because the village is too stupid to see the difference between jail guard and the prisoner! If he had told you you probably would have run away form the village to a place here you just would have been a normal orphan on the street, much better then the beaten homeless child you are where?"

Sunset just gasped and cried at the statement as she let out a sad, "That is a horrible logic.. and it's true! And I thought being framed was bad! But wait how did I end up back here instead of Equestria!? " She asked her half of the demon's chakra entering her.

Yin yawned and said, "This guy named Danzo wants the fox as a weapon to turn the village into a military state were everyone is a mindless solider drone, and while trying to remove it form the knocked out and drugged naruto it triggered my link to my other half drawing you here, where just luck and dance happened."

Yang Kurama sighed, "Not that it would have mattered to Naruto in the slightest he always failed on clone jutsu when his sense knows thanks to me he has to much charka to do that simple little trick, the greater shadow clone with solid clones would have worked in fact I have memories of Kushina using it here take it kid!" he then touched naruto's head making naruto's head gain the knowledge on how to do a jutsu as the fox said, "there you have enough so you don't have to focus just use it and you'll probably get like seven clones or what ever. Not that it'll do much good right now!"

Naruto looked confused as the other fox spoke up and said, "What part of extract don't you get kid? We are being ripped out but we are being held in by your negative emotions triggering a drain form us! Your sadness and rage is the only thing stopping your lights form going out!" he said in a mocking tone.

Sunset gasped before she heard a voice crying and turned to See Kushina and Minato there parents as the Yang fox said, "yeah they left part of there chakra in the seal so they could appear as ghost before you up in here! I opened them as if you kids are going to die might as well see your family!"

In a moment Sunset screamed and punched Kushina in the gut as Naruto punched there father.

Yin Kurama laughed and said, "I so saw that coming I mean trusting the pervert old toad to raise your kids if something happened to you! You idiots had that gut punch form your kits coming!" he said while holding his side laughing in the cage rolling around.

Sunset looked to her … mother she felt nothing but hate and rage as she said, "Save the story! I hate you both! I can't believe I am saying this but being sent to two other worlds makes me the lucky sibling as I got to grow up normal in both! Well for the most part!" she said turning away form them.

Naruto did the same thing as he growled to himself his eyes red like the demon fox's as he said, "Well sad sister dear at least you only cried form bad words I cried form the yearly fox hunt on my birthday!" he growled roaring in rage.

Minato and Kushina reached out only for there kids to avoid there touch and Yin Kurama laughed as he held his gut and said, "Oh that was nice and so much negativity it's almost like me and my host are merging!" he laughed about.

the yang nine tailsthen took a moment and checked, "with a faulty make shift tailed beast remover and all this negative emotion we kind of are! Made worst by this shared mindscape" All turned to the yang fox.

The orange fox sighed as he lowered himself to look at Naruto and he said ,"Kit I am going to till you a few things in hopes that they will survive the mental shock if you live through this night! Your mother want you to marry a women like her and Sakura is like her!"

Naruto spat his tongue out and yelled to Kushina, "NO!" he then turned back to the fox his crush on the pink haired girl dead thanks to the hate of his own mother.

The fox then said something else, "Hinata who is to shy to talk to you because of her crush on you is the opposite if Sakura." Naruto nodded before blinking and saying, "oh so that's why she turns red… I really am an idiot!"

The Fox then said, "Also this one goes to the girl we can only call Sunset Shimmer uzumaki Namikaze, your friends will return! They were lead a stray but those they cared for long before you and have been betrayed they learned the worst listen on friendship possible, loyalty is pointless if it's to the wrong person, and wrong person can even be someone you share blood with, case in point your parents!"

Sunset turned to her parents and point to the yang fox and said, "what parents? You've been a parent to me and my brother and I have only known you for what a minute? Then this two could have ever been! At least you give a shit!" Minato and Kushina broke down crying.

Kushina cried as she held her heart as she said sadly filled with regret, "yeah Kurama is right loyalty is pointless if it's given to the wrong person. This village was the wrong person!"

Minato cried as he said something cold, " Destroy this village! Burn it down! I hate it and disown it! Erase the forth hokage me form history! Make them pay like I can't form this betrayal that coast me the life of my children! I will seal this memory into your minds so if anyone tries anything to your mind they will see it me the forth hokage father to Naruto and my daughter who I didn't even get a chance to name disowning them wishing for there end! The will of fire is dead and gone and has been for a long time!"

He then touched both his children on the head making the seal appear through his chakra as he faded away saying, "Make them pay! They treated you like a monster so be a monster!" he then faded away.

Kushina was crying holding her heart as she said, "I did this as I thought it would give me a chance to hug my babies but no! I have to spend all eternality knowing they hate me! And understanding why, I also told you to listen to your teachers naruto! Clearly that was a mistake! Don't listen to any adult in this village!" She then vanished much like her husband.

Sunset sighed as she sat down and sadly said, "I always wonder where I came from now that I know I wish I hadn't no offence brother." She said sadly.

Naruto sighed as he did the same thing, "yeah and I was lied to about it! At least the I don't knows for you where honest …. Sister."

the two siblings then cried and took a moment to hug as they start to vanish along with the foxes.

Yin sighed as he said, "Not how I want to get out of here!"

Meanwhile in the outside world.

the root Anbu where running as blast fired and what looked like Naruto missing his jacket with nine red tails tipped in orange claws fangs red fox eyes and his ears red fox ears tipped in orange.

beside him growling in an equally feral way to her twin was Sunset who had the same alterations.

The two twins roared ferally like a savage animals as they charged.

out of instinct Naruto put his fingers together and in a moment Seven Shadow clones came into being and charged exploding when they hit something blasting wholes in the base making the ground above shake.

Sunset roared as she opened her mouth and fired of a stream of a fire like beam at the Root anbu slaying them. As the two feral twins charged through it all Danzo showed up.

Danzo held his arms covered in Sharigan eyes out along with his own one as he said, "Look in to them Tailed beast control!" he said only to get an image of the Fourth hokages final moments with his children making him gasp as he backed up, "… even in death you out smart me Minato!" he then held out his hand making a plant grow and fire off thorns like a Senbon needle machine gun.

Naruto wrapped his tails around him and his twin and they harden and took one a steel like appearance before the hairs fired off like needles back making the in coming fire perfectly.

A moment later Sunset picked her head over and fired off one super weak tailed beast ball blast that hit Danze making him scream.

In a moment he appeared one of the nine eyes in his arm missing as he gasped, "right I am fighting two tailed beast not children!" he said in panic!"

to be continued.


	2. the foxes escape

Danzo was trying to remove the chains form his neck as he gasped looking at Sunset using her Chakra chains as he stated, "I am Danzo I tried to make this village stronger by turning the nine tails sealed by the fourth within his own children Naruto uzumaki and the girl he didn't get a chance to same!"

In a moment Naruto charged slashing Danzo's chest rapidly with his claws till the Old man vanished.

He reappeared with seven eyes as he held out his hands summoning spear like vines through wood release at the two as he continued, "Minato had sealed part of himself within the seals thanks to a fail safe they two halves have merged with the children and a protection seal protects there now savage minds! In attempt to mess with them triggers a message form the fourth stating how he disowns and hates this village for what it did to his children and how he wishes for them to burn it down!" he said in panic all of this being recorded.

Sunset covered her selves in spinning chains knocking away the wood based attack as she smirked.

Naruto growled as he shield himself with his tails protecting himself as he charged getting in close!

Danzo moved to the side only to gasp in pain as he felt his stomach and growled in pain to looking down to see a wound and smoke coming form one of sunset's tail tips, "A tail beam!" he said in pain.

he then vanished he now only had six eyes left as he gasped and panted as he summoned a wooden sword through wood release and slashed it sending a strong wind gust at him flow There way but nothing happened other then Naruto coming up and firing off a point blank minor tailed beast ball blaster.

he vanished reappear behind a corner five eyes left as he held his chest panting in fear, "I have created the ultimate force of nature the might of the tailed beast in human size to use stealth, savage well thinking human minds guiding the power, unable to be blocked as it's their own!"

Danzo soon gulped as the two fox twins walked over on all fours smirking at him with their demonic eyes almost as if they remembered him and the pain he put them through the old leader of root whistled making Root Anbu charge in as he ran.

The old man ran he panted he heard screams as he stated, "right now the root will only buy me time! Time to state my regrets. My regrets at making monsters that can't be controlled sorry for unleashing two horrors programed by their father to destroy us all I am sorry for unleashing the fourth revenge upon us all!" he then gasped as he felt claws in his back and he vanished.

four eyes left four spare lives he saw the twins covered in blood noun of it their own! Danzo held his stomach panting as he summoned a wooden wall between them and ran as the twin fox clawed at it slowly braking it down.

he looked to the three eyes in his arm before a chain wrapped around it and he screamed in horror as it was ripped off with a hang as he screamed in pain, "I am sorry for what I've done! I don't' regret my actions of trying to make our village stronger I only regret the two horrors I have unleashed!" he said before beam went through his head making him reappear for the last time.

No eyes as he stood there before the moving closer twin foxes as he looked at them as he said, "Go ahead I made you monsters it is my fate for my life to be end by you both!" he said with pride

Elsewhere in the Village danzo's message was playing the third was horrified as the final sound was tow demonic laughs and Danzo screaming in horror and what sound like blood hitting the microphone.

In the hyuuga compound.

While the elders yelled at Hinata's sitter for not allowing her to be come friends with the Fourth's son.

Hinata was crying as she held her hands, "Naruto you can't be a monster!"

Unknown to them in the woods outside the village.

What looked like an Anthropomorphic version of rainbow dash now aged down to Naruto and sunset's age dressed as her human self as she stated, "I don't know what's worst the deaging becoming half ponies or …. That message!" she said scared.

Rarity in the same state was shaking as she watched the ground gulping as she said, "I mean so dirty and savage! and I do so hope the girl isn't shim shim! We need to make admins."

Applejack in the same state was holding on to Trenderhoof who was also anthro and deages as she gulped, " ah's don't know what's worst my family kicking me out for siding with her or that thought! Trenderhoof your my boyfriend hold me!" the unicorn anthro did.

Pinkie pie was in the same Deaged half pony state holding a baseball bat shaking as she asked ,".. think this will work for ninja and demons? Or am I going to need a cartoonish hammer?"

Fluttershy was just shaking and shivering in the same state as everyone else, then next to her was twilight.

Twilight adjusted her glasses and dust off her alicorn wings as she stated, "We all have an idea of how our magics works I am sure changing that to fighting skills won't be hard!" she said slightly scared. Till they came to what looked like a trap door it was kicked open.

and out came Naruto And Sunset on all fours and the girls gulped as the two demons circled around them sniffing them.

Twilight was shaking as she held out her hand, "Sunset it's us! I know you have every right to be mad we didn't believe you! We won't even make the we never would have thought it was the younger girls thing. We are your friends and we are sorry please take my hand and see if."

In a moment the girl fox sniffed it before biting it making Twilight scream in pain as Sunset's eyes glow.

Twilight bite her lip She knew sunset was reading her mind viewing it! Seeing it form her side she saw her start to cry witch made her Twin growl in rage.

Pinkie pie gulped as she held out a second bat and made a cross shaking as she said, "Demon begone?" she sounded nervous and scared.

But in a moment Sunset made some Feral sounds making Naruto Back up.

Sunset held out her clawed hand and looked at them and struggled making sounds till what came out was "Fr…ien…dzz… " The girls all happily hugged her and cried yes.

Naruto looked confused and ran off leaving his sister behind , as he sniffed the air smelling something lavender scented and heading for it.

little did he know there was Anbus searching the woods and village for what was once Naruto and the other girl.

an Anbu in a bird mask, "this is madness the fourth wanting our village to burn! … well I can't blame the ghost if I saw all that happen to my own child! He was an idiot to think the village would not want revenge by proxy. Well now if everyone knew he was the fourths kid less would have happened so I guess the third is an idiot."

A dog mask anbu was about to talk but a lizard mask one hit him on the back of the head, "yeah a village sends an attack squad to another village for revenge by proxy. Like they would do that, and like we would fall for the we come to make peace bullshit again after what happened last time!" he said pointing out the flaws In the other guys never going to happen argument.

The bird mask one said, "Stop and think guys he most be hungry so maybe we could set a trap with ramen!"

Another anbu appeared holding a bowl of Ramen and said, "way ahead of you!"

elsewere in the woods

Hinata was walking around using her Byakugan to see when she saw a head shape with nine tails walking up to her and it was a confused naruto.

She was shaking and nervous as she kneeled down and held her hand out, "Naruto it's me… you aren't a monster I just know you aren't!" In a moment the blood covered fox boy walked up sniffed her hand and smelled lavender.

A moment later he tackled her happily nuzzling the side of her face making her turn bright red and faint.

to be continued.


	3. Welcome to your new lives

The third hokage was not a happy man this night so much was happening he was thinking of just giving the hat to Kakashi and calling him the fifth.

Hiruzen took a puff of his pip as he looked to the bird anbu and asked, "Ok so Naruto was found here again?"

the Anbu said, "In the hyuuga backyard playing with Hinata, he seemed friendly till we tried to make Hinata leave then he attack but only as a warning, My parter a member of the Inuzuka clan called it standard mate protecting behavior!"

the third rolled his eyes as he comment, "Ok then so Hinata is the lady who holds the leash one one semi feral nine tailed fox what about the other one?"

the Anbu said, "found her with Seven horse like Yokai sir. …. Think a bipedal version of horse unicorns Pegasus and one pegacorn and you got them sir… I swear I am not making this up! The sister seemed to know them and protect them out of instinct and they called her Sunset shimmer!"

the third sighed as he said, "Minato… I know you saw this but I wish you had not… What do the Yokai want?" he asked flatly.

the Anbu said "just to help the Fourth's daughter return to her normal self-witch as she said 'no touch friends' appears to be easy for them as at least she is talking unlike Naruto who needs Inuzuka to translate… clearly fox is similar to dog…. Hinata fainted when Naruto called her mate and we got her and the Yokai here what do we do the village is roaring most want the demons removed but a view want them. Mostly the Hyuugas there elders want the 'naruhina' relationship to continue so they can have members with the might of demons as there elders put it."

The third put his pip down and said, "And what of the Seven Yokai horses?" he asked, before adding, "And I am asking about combat skills."

The anbu said, "ones with horns can fire off energy blast and levitate things I also saw a shield when my men attacked them out of reflex, they called it magic so probably more, the ones with wings could fly and I saw one sit on a cloud and make it shoot lighting so wings equal weather control. Again I swear it's real! Finally no wings no horn Simple very strong arms and legs super speed and strength.

The Hokage said, "…. Well then tell the Hyuuga if they want one demon they have to have all nine we found. Tell me their response."

Later at the hyuuga estate the Same Anbu was talking to their council, "so after explaining ourselves they became friendly but the point be the Hokage says if you want Naruto you need to accept the other demons into this house too." He said flatly.

the council talked before saying, "As that adds up to more dance for demonic powers Hyuugas we accept all nine!"

The Anbu sighed and said, "wish I could say your hearts are in the right place but fair enough, I'll go tell the hokage so we can make good on transport and what not, This also means teaching them basic taijutsu and chakra control before the academy starts up, as we already have agreements for them to join on the grounds they are there for the Fourth's children. Also as the only name we have for the Sister is Sunset shimmer as stated by the horse ones we are just going with that! Less of a headache."

He then left.

when he came back to the hokage office the old monkey summoner said, "well we are done here then let's hope they fit in the hyuuga house hold."

A few days later in the Walls of the Hyuuga house hold.

Applejack was dressed in black shorts a white tank top going in to Kick at Trenderhoof.

Trenderhoof was dressed in black pants a black shirt and made a barrier around himself that blocked the hit as he said, "While I am always happy to spare with you may I ask why you are using those kicks of yours so much now?" he said worried by the crack in his barrier.

Applejack jumped back and yelled out, "We are staying with people who in slaved half there own simple because they are they only's options wes have!" she said before going in for a punch.

Trenderhoof dropped the barrier and moved so when her fist hit nothing Applejack tripped forward into his arms and he grabbed her and kissed her making her turn red before he said, "then let's rub it in there face that we so called demons have the moral high ground over them."

Elsewhere above it.

Rainbow dahs was in a white tank top a black jacket with the leaf simple on it and Black jeans sighing as she sat on a cloud going, "I don't know what is worst the looks or that Uchiha kid who won't take no for an answer."

Twilight who trade in her glasses for proscription goggles dressed now in a button up white shirt red scarf, and black shorts said, "I know right the whole when his eyes unlock there power to control others it won't matter thing is horrifying and they let him run free?"

Fluttershy was sitting green pants a white shirt and pink gloves was sitting with them as she said, "last of his kind and I will say this…. The caged bird seal… I want to smash there elders heads under my hooves for making such a thing!" she said in rage.

Rainbow dash looked at her and said, "And that is why that Neji Kid is the one sending you the flowers and chocolate." She said stunned.

Meanwhile.

below Rarity was dressed in a blue sideless dress similar to Sakura's but with her cutie mark on the back, and lighter blue shorts her mane tied in to a pony tail with a blue ribbon she was using her magic to adjust something on sunset's outfit.

sunset was now dressed in a red Kimono shirt with mini skirt with an orange ribbon around her waste she had on pink shorts under it and the semi feral girl looked at herself in the mirror at the yellow bow being adjusted in her hair before using her tails to remove it and walk off on all fours, her black sandals hitting the ground as she sniffed.

In a moment she happily tackled her twin Naruto dressed in his normal outfit minus the jacket.

The two Kitsune seemed to just be play fighting happily only for Naruto to stop and run off to go tackle and kiss Hinata who he then nuzzled making the girl turn red and mutter, "Dreams do come true."

Sunset looked jealous and hissed before walking off.

That is when Pinkie pie walked in in blue shorts, a red tank top and blue coat with her and she happily pinched sunset's checks, "it's ok Sunset your brother still loves you! He just loves his other half a bit more with is naturel you'll understand when you fall in love!"

Sunset knocked her hand away and muttered, "… Like brother stealer but also hate her.."

Pinkie pie point at her and happily said, "wow a complete sentence, coming back around nicely Sunset! Shame your brother hasn't spoke yet!"

Naruto wrapped his tails around Hinata as he hugged her and nuzzled and he said, "hi… na…ta…" happily making Hinata's eyes widen.

Pinkie pie gasped as she said, "Spoke to soon!" She then happily jumped before Hinata's father walked in and she said, " Hay Hiashi Naruto's talking!"

She then point to the fox boy saying Hinata and the Hyuuga head's eyes widened as Pinkie said, "Now you mentioned something about letting those of us who can't fly leave this building once that happened?" she said smiling happily.

The clan head cleared his throat as he said, "My words was when he spoke a sentence that's one word it takes more then that to convey information or speak!" he said firmly trying to use a loop hole.

But Naruto held the red Hinata and went, "Lo…ve…. Hina..ta…" he struggled to say it but he said it making the girls heart raise as in her head she was jumping up and down screaming yay.

Pinkie pie smirked and said, "that was information being shared." She said poking the clan head in the check.

Hiashi let out a sigh he had lost and said, "very well… very well just give me a day to see where the Uchiha brat is going to be so you all can avoid him he's visit to try and make one of you his bride is unnerving, unsettingly and is making you all targets of hate for his fan girls and how can there be so many to stupid to see him for what he is to fan girl over him?" he said shaking his head before getting back on track.

Pinkie pie smiled and said, "I know right, his whole family is dead and all but how can you just leave him alone! He should have gotten mental help and some place to stay but nope! Just let him set and fester getting worst and worst now it's to late! Witch is a shame as Kakashi could have been perfect for both looking after and helping them, Both have become orphans by family's hand and Kakashi has an implanted Sharigan to teach him! I mean what is wrong with the people pulling the strings in this place?"

The Clan head couldn't but nod in agreement with the Yokai girl, " yes yes True indeed you know Pinkie pie you are a lot smarter and wiser especially for someone your age depending on if you age like a human or not, but then again you would have to be!" he said leaving with a back hand minor insult.

Pinkie pie put her hand to her mouth and yelled out, "I WILL GET YOU TO CALL ME FRIEND AND WHEN YOU DO I WILL THROW A PARTY IN HONOR OF THE IMPOSSIBLE HAPPENING! IT IS MY MISSION BELIEVE IT!"

Neji walked by rolling his eyes, "Mrs you are by far the strange of the monster they let stay here!"

Pinkie pie crossed her arms and said, "we don't own slaves let along slaves made form our own family!" she sound cold and unfeeling as she said it.

Neji simple bowed and said, "Point taken you have the moral high ground over the main branch, witch only fuels my belief that they and fate are a cruel joke. After all the only reason I am a branch member is because my Father was born a second later, and yet I am stronger then Hinata and always beat her in our…"

Pinkie pie covered his mouth and point something out, "she could just use that seal to win but no she treats you as a person and face you with honor! That sounds like a gift and peace offering you be spitting on!" she then walked away.

Neji thought about it walking by a mirror to remove his head band to look at the caged bird seal and he said, "Never thought about it like that.. A man branch member treating a branch family as a person.. well that probably explains why a demon has fallen for her, as she is simple too go for this sinful world." He said as he walked off, "To gentle to defend herself so she need a guardian that won't not only protect her but darken her soul so she will fight back, someone who will gift the timid shield a sword while fighting by her side. Someone to give her courage and spine."

The boy then finished with, "and what better way then a tailed beast.. I see it now and I understand it.. Fate is strange and twists. More complicated and less black and white then I thought! And I appears those demons are here to reshape more then Hinata possible this whole clan."

to be continued. 


	4. day in the village!

The next day.

the Anthros were gathered leaving the Hyuuga compound.

Hinata smiled as Naruto was beside her standing on his two legs his instinct telling him to keep his front limbs open to defend Hinata, and he was growling as he spotted Kiba who growled back.

The hyuuga lady blinked at the exchange and put a finger to her chin and gasped, "I attract a type!" At witch point she looked around to see it was now just here and Naruto who was still having a stare down with Kiba.

Both boys dropped down to all fours growling and barking so the Lady went form wondering where everyone went that fast back on how she seems to attract the feral type.

Elsewhere in the village Rarity was walking ignoring the looks as she came to a fashion magazine and in a moment a girl named Ino came out and said, "WHAT WOULD A TWO LEGGED HORSE KNOW ABOUT FAHSION?"

Rarity smirked as she crossed her arms and happily said, "Enough so that that Brat Sasuke wants me and my friends not your giant fore headed fat ass! And noun of us want his duck ass hair styled ass either " she said managing to sound friendly

Ino gasped and covered her mouth and growled as she growled and said, "Lady facial fair!" she spat back.

Rarity crossed her arms and waved her left index finger, "I am covered in fur I am suppose to have that! What's your excuse?" she kindly asked making Ino Gasp again as her jaw dropped.

behind her a guy named Choji was watching while eating chips beside his best friend Shikamaru, and Shikamaru asked, "are you going to share those? Because if we are going to watch a unicorn roast Ino we need snacks for it!"

Choji point the bag his way so Shikamaru could get a hand full as he said, "we will be need more!" he said happily.

Elsewhere.

Twilight was in the air sitting on a cloud when she looked over the edge to see Sasuke still smirking down below and in a moment she kicked the cloud making it shoot lighting down below and Sasuke jumped back to avoid the attack as he smirked and called out, "control over the weather as if you girls couldn't get anymore perfect for making strong heirs!" he said happily and creepily.

Twilight's arms crossed as her face morphed to creeped out as he said, "I need to warn the other girls! When he goes away! Because I am not getting down form here till his ass is gone!" she said horrified.

Elsewhere.

Rainbow dash was spreading her wings over the air of the village a she looked down at it form above and said out loud, "Gee wish I could go to that forest of death place sounds like the Equestria version of everfree almost but nope! Wait is that sunset down there?" She said flying lower to the forest gates were she saw the fox girl on the other side.

Rainbow dash yelled out, "You don't have permission to be in there sunset get out!"

the ninja guarding it, "you and her can do what you want who cares if demons die!" the random leaf shinobi said.

Rainbow dash put her hands on her hips about to say something before she thought about it and flow over to the other side joining sunset as she said, "LEAD THE WAY FOX GIRL! TAKE ME TO THE MONSTER TO BEAT UP!"

The two then head into it to see Fluttershy hugging and petting a centipede she had just bandaged up and kissed it's head! And in a moment it spit out a contract and said something.

Fluttershy smiled as she bite her thumb and wrote her name on it in blood, "Ok then if you want me to sigh your contract ok I'll call you and all the other animals I have this for when I need you yes I will yes I will!"

Rainbow dash then blinked as it slowly hit her, Fluttershy's animal talking power and animal care had made her the nurse of the forest of death, it made all the creatures and monster inside love her enough to give her a summon contract witch as that dog masked Anbu explained summoned those creatures to fight for or beside a ninja in battle like when he summoned his ninja dogs to help keep the anti-demon people away.

While Sunset sniffed and ran off after a bunny Rainbow dash said it out loud, "Fluttershy is going to have a monster army!" she said it flatly, before adding, "… that makes her awesomer then me!"

Elsewhere in the Village at a training ground.

Lee as spinning and kicking at Pinkie pie who just bend to avoid it as she pulled a bat form her hair and went to hit Lee with it only for the Ninja to flip and brake it with his head.

As he land on a post Pinkie pie started pulling random things out of her hair and throwing them making him work really hard to avoid them.

No matter the size or shape the object all flow at the same speed his logic on what he had to avoid first and quickly failing him, the very same instinct that lead to him being able to beat Ten ten.

Lee smirked as he held out his fist to punch a sink out of the air as he happily said, "I knew Neji was living with you girls but I had no idea the flames of youth burned so bright in one of them!" he said happily.

Pinkie pie smiled as she appeared behind him and yelled out, "THANKS!"

He jumped back in shock panting as he fell off the post on his side having hit the ground and there by lost, "I did not even see you move you are a fine pretensioner of the Taijutsu arts." He said bowing in respect.

Pinkie pie smiled and happily said, "Again thanks! I just go with what's natural well I didn't have the heart to hit you with my hooves. So I figured a bat would have been gentler I mean we both live here and should be on the same side, that not most of you seem to get that! It is also nice to be around a boy who isn't that creepy Sasuke kid! Wait your Neji's team mate Rock lee you should stop by more often! It would be fun to have another friendly face around more often!" she said happily.

Lee was red as he bowed, "How about I stop by tomorrow we can spar again?" he asked happily.

Pinkie pie smiled and said "Okkie dookie lokie!" she said happily.

before lee bowed and back flipped away saying, "it's a date then!"

Pinkie pie's eyes widen as she jumped in shock. "…. I have ninja date!... eat your heart out Rarity and rainbow dash!" She said happily car wheeling away from the grounds.

While Might guy who was watching held his chin and said, "there flames of youth are a perfect match! Lee has done it! he has found the right girl! I most honor my student by training him harder to celebrate!" he seemed happy about it.

Meanwhile in the park.

Sasuke was being cheered on as he fired off his fire ball jutsu off at Trenderhoof in who simple made a dome and charged through it ramming and hitting Sasuke knocking him down to everyone gather's shock.

Applejack let out a yell of, "THAT'S RIGHT BRAKE THAT PERVERT!" she said with fire in her eyes as she rubbed her butt and said, "he slapped me on the cutie mark…. KILL HIM!"

Sasuke growled as he got up and start trying to punch and kick Trenderhoof but failed he kept his dome up as the male unicorn said, "you have only attack no defense! Go ahead strike me you'll get tied and leave yourself open as I have both!" In a moment he dropped his dome and made an energy sphere around his left hand and he delivered a left hook to Sasuke jaw while the boy panted knocking him up.

Applejack and Trenderhoof then left with applejack lifting her boyfriends hand up in victory as she said, "and winner by knockout Trenderhoof!"

Later on at the compond.

Hiashi hyuuga smiled as they all returned and said, "so how did the day go?"

Trenderhoof smiled as he held out a tooth, "I knocked a tooth out of the Uchiha's mouth!" applejack smiled as twilight clapped for him.

Fluttershy smiled as she happily said," I sighed ten contracts with the creatures of the forest of death!" she said happily skipping by him.

Rainbow dash was dirty and covered in slime as she sadly said, "I am snake throw up! And Sunset eat a rabbit!"

Rarity smiled and happily said, "I put a bitch in her place!"

Pinkie pie then happily flipped past saying, "I have a little training date with rock lee" Neji held his chest in shock at that statement.

Hinata was holding Naruto's arm and she said, "Naruto knocked out Kiba when he said I was his, then other people attacked naruto and it end with naruto on top of the pile of knocked out bodies." She seemed happy about it.

Hiashi then took a bite of pizza as he said, " you won't think weird things like breed tomatos and cheese would mix this well remind me to thank miss pie for turning me on to this pizza thing."

Later that night while a lot were trying to sleep there was loud growling.

So when Neji went out to check on it he sighed as there sunset and Naruto were playing tag a war with and fore the last cup of instant ramen as he sighed and said, "Really again you too?"

to be continued. 


	5. Getting ready for Ninja school

In the hyuuga outdoors training grounds.

Rainbow dash was flying rapidly avoiding lots of dangerous beast Fluttershy kept on summoning, but the blue mare pulled out black gloves with metal finger tips and in a moment they glow blue with chakra and sparked with electric energy, "Lighting release shock touch!" she called out as she touched a giant centipede teasing it making it pass out with a smirk.

next to them.

Pinkie pie was spinning and kicking, against Hinata's Defense, while the Hyuuga girl was using Eight trigrams she stopped and called out, "Lion head strike!" She then moved her hand forward making a lion head made of Chakra fire off.

Pinkie pie then jumped flipped out of the way of it wide eyed as she looked down in shock, "Well Lee's training didn't help with that!"

Not far away Rarity was using her magic to Control a amazing amount of throwing stars against Twilight!

the purple Mare was flying at high speed avoiding them and firing off horn blast to destroy them, "I know they are rubber as this is training but still! Seals to curry a lot! Lit's like having a swarm of razors on your ass!"

in another part of it Trenderhoof was holding what looked like a half staff made of magic he was holding it like a short sword and swinging it against applejack.

Applejack was avoiding but also bear hand blocked a strike with a smirk as she said, "It's a nice trip and a nice spin on your boxing gloves but it's not edged!" a moment later he jumped back and turned to tip into a spike, before making it go flat again.

the blonde mare got in to a fighting stance and she was wide eyed, "Ok you can make it a mini spear! That'll do! That'll do! I guess!"

Not far away Sunset was laying down using her hands as a pillow to take a nap in the sun, while Naruto was laying on his back a sleep.

Rarity sighed as she spotted them and watched as Twilight got rid of her last throwing stars forcing her to switch to firing shards using magic as she said, "Lazy buggers." She sound kind of flat about it.

Twilight made a magic dome around her as a shield as she crossed her arms, "why would they be working they are demons Danzo can tell you how much power they have! They would win most fights based on power alone! Plus teamwork! They worked really well as a team!"

Pinkie pie was standing on a wooden pillar as she panted and said, "Ok Hinata I know your good but I am in a fur coat with an extra then pounds of fluff on me form the mane and tail! I am over heating!" she then fell over panting.

the mare then pulled out a katana form her mane grabbed the back half and cut it off! She then dropped it and pulled out an electric trimmer and grabbed her tail and quickly trimmed it down to half thickness.

She then got up and gathered up all the fur as she walked off saying, "I could make ten sweaters out of all this!" she said flatly while also pulling out knitting needles.

Rainbow dash gasped as what looked like a snake wrapped around her restraining her wings making her fall and she looked to a smirking an doing a victory dance Fluttershy, "…. Why you celebrating someone will be able to get past this defense! You need to learn how to fight yourself not send wave after wave of summons at them!"

Fluttershy gasped and stopped dancing clearly seeing her friends point.

Applejack jumped back and made a t with her hands as she said, "Ok Time out everyones! I think it's time we talk about something we go to academy in a week and after that we are split into teams of three. While Naruto Hinata and Sunset are going to be on a team for sure to stop naruto and sunset rampage. What about the rest of us!"

Everyone stopped and the air born landed.

Twilight sat down and held her chin thinking, "Me rainbow and Fluttershy will probably end up on a team for air attack!" she aid flapping her wings, before adding, "and then we have four people left trenderhoof, applejack rarity and Pinkie pie! So one of us will probably end up with two strangers."

In a second Applejack possessively grabbed on to Trenderhoof's arm as she said, "Ah doesn't like this girls! I hate the idea of being split up like that! Mostly because I know if my trender is the odd one out! No one is going to watch his back and he'll be killed on a mission or back stabbed!" she said making Trenderhoof raise and eye brow at the comment.

Pinkie flipped back in strapped to her back were ten sweaters as she said, "Applejack I am pretty sure Trenderhoof can handle himself I mean you saw him knock out duck butt head with one punch!" she said happily.

Fluttershy rubbed her right arm and said, "pinkie pie Sasuke is not even out of the academy and while he did pull of a jutsu he shouldn't be able to for his age keep in mind he has no training he is just strong. That isn't a compare to the at least one trained for a life time member of a team you will face with the enemy."

Trenderhoof crossed is arms and sighed, "Not to add to my own possible doom here but she is making a point while I hide it well I don't have three sixty shielding mastered I need an open point I hide it with facing me for weapons and letting the ground cover the hole for defense. That is an opening any earth style user can take advantage of!"

Hinata nodded as she walked over to and rubbed Naruto's stomach making him wake up and tackle and hug her making her turn red as he said, "Hinata! My Hinata! Love!" he then cuddled her making her turn redder as steam came out of her ears.

Rainbow dash was cracking her back now that the snake vanished as she said, "Oh my back! I think it broke something! But yeah I may have lighting release but I only figured out how to use it to make metal electric I mean it works with my metal finger tip gloves well and may be knives or a short sword. But that is my only not magic trick!"

Pinkie pie nodded as she pulled out a list and said, "I've been working on this list for awhile! Hinata's weakness her gentle fist is truly gentle she strikes to knock out not the kill the enemy will spit on that! Twilight her amazement and always stopping to ask what and how leaves her open for a bit, applejack is she seems to be too depended on Trenderhoof to keep her head together following the fall out with her family before this happened. Plus she is still unsteady on her hooves and can be tripped. Everyone else weakness have been listed." She said happily putting it up.

Twilight got up and crossed her arms and said, "…. I am not asking why you had that Pinkie but it is an honest list of our flaws and weakness. Normally teams cover this and like I said we have to worry about either applejack and trenderhoof if they don't end up together or just Rarity or Pinkie. After all you know the speciesest will be sending us on dangerous ones right away. While they may call it a scare tactic about showing off the demons of the leaves even I know with out skill we could be slay and that is a propaganda tool for the enemy but they won't care as a demon would be dead!" she said pointing out there biggest challenge being forced to live and defend a place that doesn't want them.

Hinata nodded and said, "And after the cloud kidnapping event I know this is the best place for bloodline limits and you all too witch isn't saying much!" she said turning a bit green as they talked about it.

sunset got up and yawned before scratching her fox ear with her right leg before getting up on all two legs and stretching and yipping, 'Hungry!"

Twilight nodded as she said, "…. Honestly I am hungry too come on let's go get something to eat we can worry about the team split when the academy is over and done and who knows maybe we'll get lucky and two more people form home will fall through and we will have enough for all teams we can trust to not let us get murdered in day light!" she said trying to sound hopeful.

Unknown to them watching them on a crystal ball was the third hokage with some older shinobi.

Anko smiled as she said, "I call dips on the winged bitches they'll ne Anko's angels!" She said happily.

Yamato nodded as he said, "I'll take the foxes and Hinata! My wood release is best for it." he said flatly.

Tsume nodded held her chin before petting her dog and said, "Gee the purple one is right on the last four part well it'll piss off my son to be there teacher but I'll do it! mostly because it will piss him off, I'll take pink and the two blondes the marshmallow looking one looks to be set in defense and offense more than them anyway!"

the hokage nodded and said, "that means I'll have to put Rarity on Sasuke team when glasses are over as Sai is already set to take Hinata's place on Shino and Kiba's team."

Anko was smiling and nodded, "Ok I am going to go have anko's angels put on my coat in kanji then have matching ones made for my future winged students! YAY BABY FINALLY A FEMALE ONLY TEAM THAT WILL KICK ALL THE ASS!" she said jumping out of the window happily.

to be continued. 


	6. Academy

A few months later our twin foxes Anthros and Hinata were In front of the academy.

Rainbow dash cracked her knuckles, "Ok time to become official ninjas!"

Fluttershy shivered, "But what about the freaks who call us demons and what not?" she sounded nervous.

Twilight rolled her eyes as she put on her glasses, "Fluttershy We can fly control weather throw house sized rocks, and move things with our minds and that's not getting into the fox twins!" she said pointing down.

Sunset just looked uninterested while Naruto was just holding a Blushing Hinata close with his nine tails.

Rarity pulled out a folding fan and fanned herself, "and here comes the Uchiha!" Sasuke then walked into a wall as Rarity's horn glowed, "And there we are safe for now!" She said as they walked in.

Applejack was looking at her hooves nervously as she said, "ah's don't like this! We are learning combat! And the Uchiha can learn by watching! This is bad combo!"

Trenderhoof rolled his eyes as he held his girlfriend's hand and said, "I looked into that while they can copy jutsu they can't copy things they can't possible do like other bloodline limits what we all do count as such so he can't copy anything he sees form us, and even then he can't copy till his sharigan unlocks. As unlike Hinata's family who are born with it online the Uchiha's eyes powers are turned off till they are shocked open after the year of twelve, witch is the youngest record of an unlock. As he was younger then twelve when he lost his family the chance of him unlocking them are low at beast! Even more so as the upgrade that allows for mind control requires the feeling of lost that comes from believing someone you care about is dead!"

Pinkie pie popped up and did a cart wheel, "Translation Duck butt head will probably never has his sharigan eyes! So we have nothing to worry about in the mind control department. While Naruto and Sunset are all ready protected but you know what I mean. Good thing I can totally she him mind controlling Twilight into dating him! Mostly because as an alicorn she has all the powers."

Twilight froze her face in pure horror as she shivered and said, "why would you say that Pinkie!?" She asked in horror.

Later on in one of the classes.

Mizuki growled as he held his head watching Rarity trenderhoof and Twilight use magic to make the throwing stars hit the middle of the target he pitched the bridge of his nose as he sighed, "I understand moving things with your mind is a useful power in real life battle but the whole point of this is to focus on aim when throwing! After all if you are blind after starting this I bet they just drop dead! And I bet it eats of chakra so you three FS!"

Twilight then fainted at the statement of getting an F!

Pinkie pie then reached into her hair and some how pulled out a Fuma shuriken and throw it the massive throwing start hitting every point on the target.

Mizuki blinked at that and rubbed his chin, "Ok that was just throwing a throwing star… don't know how you pulled that out of your hair but …. You technically followed the rules so A by default!" he seemed confused.

then Naruto and Sunset walked up they point at targets with there tails and charka beams fired off hitting the middles and Mizuki sighed and said, "Not a throwing star but at least they aimed! C minus! How bad is it that being semi feral now has improved Naruto's grades!?"

Later on at Lunch time Mizuki walked over to Hinata who was sitting with Naruto and Sunset and sighed as he said, "Hello there Hinata and children of the fourth!" he said sadly Hinata bowed and said 'Hi sensei."

The teacher then took a deep breath, "I have to say sorry not to you but to the Fox twins there as everyone is calling them. I was one of those people blinded by hate of the nine tails attack not knowing the truth behind it. Kushina's seal broke because after giving birth she was attacked and someone with a sharigan casted a Gen-Justus on the fox to make it believe it was it's current owner. All this time I blamed the demon when it was a terrorist attack why didn't the hokage reveal this sooner I do not know. But I most say sorry for letting my hate blind me not that Naruto would notice now or anything but you get my point!"

The two kitsune start growling as Mizuki nodded and said, "… I deserve that but I came with a peace offering. See now before hand a group offered me this scroll with a seal jutsu that recharges your chakra on it. I believed it was too good to be true so I didn't use it but I am sure two uzumaki and the rest of you can make it what I seemed!" he pulled out the scroll and hand it to Hinata.

Mizuki adjusted his headband as he said, " The down side is it works on Sage jutsu the ability to absorbed chakra out of the air the only problem is doing so too much destroys the body and this one doesn't have a limit to how much it can suck in or for how long leading to an overload. Like I said I am sure you all can take it and make it so that isn't a problem! Think of it as a peace offering form an idiot to someone he almost wronged." He then turned to leave but looked back at the growling Fox twins and sighed, "I am sorry for all your loses Naruto and sister. In a right world we would have been sucking up to you for being the fourth's children, no matter how much we lost when the nine tails attacked you two are the real victims now!"

Later on Pinkie pie in a ring looking at a training dummy as Mizuki said, "Ok do the most impressive jutsu you have!"

Pinkie pie thought about it before smiling and teaching in to her hair and pulling out a Charka blade and channeling Chakra into it making it grow a blade of pure pink Chakra as she ra nand slashed it in half by making the blade grow larger at the last minute.

A seal then glow repairing the dummy.

Mizuki nodded and said, "Good good ok next!"

Shino then appeared rolled up his sleeve and to everyone's horror a swarm of bugs came out of his arms and in a moment the bugs had drilled holes all in the dummy before returning to the inside of the guys body.

the seal flow and fixed it and while Itching Mizuki said, "Good but creepy as fuck! Dam it! oh shit! Why the hell am I freaked out about cursing around kids? I mean I am teaching this kids how to be soldiers and kill the enemy if need be, them dropping an F bomb is the less horrible thing they could do!" he said sighing as he caught himself.

Everyone seemed to back away form Shino before Fluttershy moved closer and asked, "so your pets carry them around inside you?"

Shino nodded as he nicely said, "why yes it is how my clan fights we control symbiotic bugs! In a change for there loyalty we are there hives. They eat our chakra as they move through our bodies, fixing and repairing it form the inside allowing us to survive poisons and other injuries for much longer. And in combat they are our living weapons! If anything we get the better end of the deal!"

Fluttershy was then called down and she smiled as she bit her thumb and to everyone's shocked preformed a summoning jutsu for a giant centipede that filled up the room making everyone gasp.

But Shino's glasses almost fell off as he said, "…. She summoned a gaint insect to work for her…. Is this love….or do I just think the yellow winged one is hot!? I do not know this emotions are all new and confusing!"

Mizuki fell over on to his back side in shock as he yelled, " PASS PASS AND TRIPLE PASSS NOW SEND IT AWAY!"

The summons then vanished as Fluttershy happily walked back to her seat next to Shino. She then smiled as she used a finger to adjust Shino's sunglass witch had slipped down his nose and she said, "So tell me more about your family's bugs? I bet they look super cute up close!"

Shino was muttering as he turned to look around settling on Naruto who had a all nine of his tails wrapped around the red Hinata.

The fox boy moved his mouth while point to Shino then to Fluttershy and the bug user nodded and shout a thank you thumbs up.

Shino said, "I don't know about cute but I would be happy to tell you more after school!" he said quickly like he was nervous but his tone didn't show it.

Shikamaru looked at this in shock before looking to Naruto and asking, "Ok how is the semi feral half monster the one who is dealing out dating advice… well he is the only one here with a girlfriend other then That guy with the horn."

Fluttershy smiled as she said, "That sounds lovely we can talk while at the Ramen stand."

Shino nodded and quickly said, "I would like that!"

Fluttershy smiled and happily said, "then it's a date!"

Shino's eyes widened before he shout Naruto another thumbs up!

Shikamaru then pulled out a recorder and hit a button, "Note to self if ever looking for dating tips ask Naruto! Fox man is a miracle wingman!"

Mizuki was panting as he got up and said, "Got dam! Ok will Rainbow dash show up!" Form her seat Rainbow dash pulled a cloud out of her gear pack to everyone's shock she then poked it making it shoot a lighting bolt at the dummy while she was still at her seat.

as the wooden thing burst into flames the seal made the fire go out as Mizuki face palmed and he said, "….. why am I shocked? Ok Last up are Hinata and Applejack can you do get down here and take your turns so we can end class. Thanks to Fluttershy most of the class wet themselves Myself included."

Hinata walked down and quickly did a lion head strike and Mizuki nodded as she went back to her seat, "Ok applejack your turn!"

Applejack smirked as she pulled out a pair of black gloves with seals on them and quickly forced chakra into them making them become covered in fire.

She then kicked the dummy into the air and jumped up unleashing a flurry of punches as she said, "Morning peacock!" her flaming punches shredded and burned the dummy to the point the seal couldn't repair it she then landed and the gloves flames went out.

Mizuki blinked, "ok you used fire release as a short cut for that but… it works.. class dismissed."

to be continued.


	7. Almost team time!

In the Academy.

Rarity was rolling her eyes and had her arms crossed as Ino was going on a rant to her.

Ino flipped her hair, "I mean how stupid are you demons! Falling over idiots like Lee and Shino! When Sasuke is throwing himself at you all! I Mean I saw you sharing those clearly fatty fried cakes with Choji I mean that is just plain horrible! How stupid can you be wanting to hang him over Sasuke. Not offense Choji I know your clan's whole thing is turning fat cells in to chakra in a pinch so you get as big as possible to make the most out of it! I get it it's just Sasuke is a lot cooler and conventionally handsome then you! Again nothing against your clans style of using weight as a weapon or power boost thing! Trust me I speak for everyone when I saw I wish your clan would chare the turn your fat into Charka thing with us all!"

As Ino Took a breath Choji was eating chips as he said, "Still slightly offended."

Rarity then flipped her mane and said, "Are you finished because Allow me to point some things out to you! Sasuke is a creep planning to use his Genjutsu eye power to make us fall in love with him and gloating about it! he is the worst kind of Creep nothing cool about a handsome creep! So let me see now who would I want to go out with the jerk who says he will brainwash me or the nice sweet loving huggable Sumo Ninja in training! Sumo Ninja wins hands down! No offence choji darling."

Choji was eating his chips and happily said, "non taken Sumo ninja! My parents will get a kick out of that!"

Ino just blinked and said, "So your saying I am the idiot!?" she said angrily.

Rarity rolled her eyes and said, "your words but yes! And don't go trying that body snatch attack on me! We are all mentally shield form it! a simple seal jutsu and it makes your whole clan useless!"! "

Ino then made the hand sighs, "YOUR LYING MIND CODY DISTURBANCE JUTSU!" in a moment Rarity just blinked and know's jaw fell open.

the unicorn anthro laughed as she held her gut, "I told you it won't work! Now remember this when you go trying home to mommy and daddy the only thinking that keeps your clans jutsu useful is that the jutsu public library refuse to public the seals as a demon thought them up! Even though Twilight just copied the foruth's guard seals off sunset and naruto's heads."

the white furred woman then walked off to her seat in victory!

Izuka then appeared and used his large head genjutsu to scream, "INO TO YOUR SEAT!"

the startled girl ran off to her seat still freaking out about her clan jutsu all she knew now being made useless or would be completely useless if the seals ever were polished.

Izuka smiled as he adjusted his headband and looked to Naruto who growled he sighed he couldn't blame the semi furry boy for it after all he simple had to much chakra for the normal clone jutsu so it was his fault for not teaching the boy a more charka needing jutsu to pass the test a few times.

The Teacher sighed as he said, " well everyone here we are the final week after this you will all be taking the test and getting Sensei to do.. well I would say missions but there is months of team building to do before you get a real one so it's more like chores, or catching the fire Damiyo's run away pet cat witch counts as a mission as it's that thing is basically a minor cat demon. It could kill someone if it could think like a person! I swear! And it's been alive sense I was a kid! That's not natural! It has got to be a some kind of mindless Demon!" he said before getting back on topic.

He spotted the Equines looking nervous as Izuka sighed he knew who was going to where and he knew witch one would be all alone already and it hurt him that this was all planned out so far in advance. "Ok sense it's the final week and we covered all the listen you have free study do what every and learn what ever you want for the library ! bye!"

He then left and in a moment the Anthros were gathered up as Hinata walked with Naruto and Sunset beside her While the twin foxes still sat on all fours they were walking up right.

Twilight smiled as she joined them with Shikamaru as he said, "Ok everyone this is Shikamaru one of Naruto's old friends and after a countless numbers of draws in all forms of strategy games we could possible play against eachother my boyfriend!"

Shikamaru adjust his jacket and added, "troublesome but true!"

Twilight smiled as Rainbow did a face palm at the news, "Now while Rainbow is having her I am the only single equine lady left moment. I shall share my minding on what Mizuki sense gave us! Helped by Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded as he pulled out a file and said, "short answer there is now way for this slime to be safe for a human to use! We altered it to be temporary. While testing it on my hair the absorbing charka out of thin air thing made it burn. The unaltered stuff made it turn to stone while an improvement still deadly."

Rainbow popped her head up and added a "Say what now?" she was stunned.

Sunset smirked and said, "sage jutsu! All about pulling power out of air!" she said stating it to everyone's shock.

Twilight blinked before saying, "…. Correct Sunset… Anyway we then tested it on one of my hairs it was stained a different color for awhile before returning to normal while it looked normal under a microscope it appears all the cells in the air lost all energy when it for a moment before the cells turned back to normal. In a living body this would lead to a black out and sickness for a few days before returning to normal."

Naruto looked at the confused Hinata and he said, "Stuff make you go super if you not human, but then you faint and be sick!"

Shikamaru looked to Naruto in shock and added, "right… ok Moving on form the semiferal twins being genius! The stuff only works for an hour so hour of power followed by a day or two of being sick for a non-human is the best we can make the gunk!"

Twilight nodded as she held out a tube of it as she said, "so while it will work for us it's not a good idea unless it's a last resort!"

Rainbow dash sniffed and said, "It smells like Cat piss and cow shit!" she said holding her nose and looking grossed out.

The other anthros and foxes all did it but Twilight said, "I have kind of gone nose blind to it! and this stink does not effect the human nose! But it keeps Akamaru away so goodness there! No ninja tracking by smell with a tube of it on you!"

The purple one's boyfriend then said, 'troublesome but true! It's more practical as a ninja animal or summon creature repellent to a super power potion! I know I held the tube around Shino earlier his bugs puppetries him to go the other way!"

Fluttershy blinked as she turned to see Shino who's legs were moving like a puppets out the door while he held on to the door frame with his left arm his right arm moving like a machine to try and get him to let go the insect user then yelled," I GOT CONTROL OF MY LEFT ARM BACK! HOW ARE THEY EVEN DOING THIS! THIS CAN BE USELESS IF USED ON THE ENEMY!"

that is when his right hand won and he was forced out of the room as he yelled out " THIS STOPPED BEING FUNNY THREE HOURS AGO! YOU GUYS!"

Rainbow dash looked to see Fluttershy gone as she added, "well now… creepy as shit! Creepy as shit! Like a horror movie!"

Later on Rainbow dash was laying on a cloud in the training yard board she snapped her fingers making the cloud fire lighting at a dummy she had figured out her lighting release let her control the clouds lighting remotely being able to call down a lighting strike was useful but she couldn't stop to think that the only single ones left was her and Sunset.

While Sunset was semiferal she would lose the feral think later and she looked down to see Sunset running form a group of fan boys and she sighed, "sooner or later she'll get one why because she looks more human! While me I am a anthro blue pony!" she said sadly.

She looked at her fur covered hands then to her hooved feet she sighed she hated the change when she came here, she had to learn how to walk and run all over again on her new hooves. " and I think this place is out of odd boys!"

She then looked down when she heard something it was that boy Sai one of the former root shinobi and in a moment Rainbow notes his painting something and she flow down form her cloud and land before him sitting under his tree as he asked, "Can I ask what you drawing there?"

Sai turned his note pad around to show a full colored picture of Rainbow dash laying on the cloud," I am sorry you are just so colorful it's amazing!" he said in his monotone witch made sense as emotions or at least the ability to show them were beaten out of him.

Rainbow dash looked at it then to his only pen a black pen, "how did you do that with just black?"

Sai smiled as he turned the page and drew a bird making it come to life making her jump as he said, "Super beast imitating drawing jutsu! It brings my drawings to life to fight for me but they lax color and life so it's clear they are ink and as such a single hit will get right of them."

The former root man then touched his bird making it shatter like glass he then drew another one this bird wasn't black and white it was different shades of grey making it look more real, "so then I notice you! And I start sketching you but they did not capture you as they do lacked color emotion and life. So I figured out if I focused my Chakra into the chakra ink I could change it's color and my draws too. Rediscovering emotions are hard but it improved my heart and jutsu as why I can't make them look perfect yet they at least can use stealth now and I owe it all to you thank you Ms Dash."

Rainbow dash sat down beside him and blinked as she said, "Ok then… did you just say you have a crush on me looked at me form a far and used said crush to inspire your art?"

Sai nodded and said, "sounds right I guess that makes you a muse a lady who inspires art."

Rainbow dash blushed turning a bit purple thanks to her fur as she said, "So you want your emotions back I can help…. That is if you don't mind being my boyfriend."

Sai smiled as he said, "you'll have to teach me but form what I hear love is the greatest emotion and it makes you feel them all so yes I would like that."

to be continued. 


	8. Team time!

It was the final day in the academy Naruto adjusted her headband along with putting on Naruto's while Rarity adjusted Sunset's headband witch was being warren like a bow.

Rarity then adjust her headband around her left arm and action copied by the rest of the pony girls as Fluttershy said, "Well there goes Shino Kiba and Sai!"

Trenderhoof then adjust his headband witch he was wearing as a scarf as he said, "And now that ino-shika-cho are gone time for the moment of truth who of us ends up with Sasuke and Sakura!" he said making everyone gulp in fear.

a wooden pole then popped out of the floor and out walked Yamato who said, "Naruto sunset Hinata you are with me! I am Your sense Yamato I was a sighed to you as my DNA was altered to make me a clone of the first giving me wood release witch easily best the nine tails That way should the fourth's children enter rage mode I can hold them back! I am the perfect fit to be your teacher!"

Hinata blinked before Sunset licked her palm and said, "Fast ball!" The three then left by getting into the wooden pole and it vanished.

Izuka blinked as he said, "…. The hell?"

anko then popped in with a smoke bomb holding copies of her coat with "Anko's angels" written In kanji, "YO WINGED BITCHES YOUR ASSES ARE MINE! I AM YOUR SENSE ANKO SO GET OVER HERE AND PUT ON THIS JACKET I HAD US MADE!"

Twilight Fluttershy and Rainbow dash blinked as they walked down and put on the coats witch had wing wholes cut in the back so they could still fly!

Anko smiled as she said, "Fuck yeah! Now all we need is a group pose and shit! Now come on! I'm going to teach you bitches the art of sneak and poison based attacks you will be winged death form above!"

Fluttershy gulped as she said, "Oh my!" she sounded excited!

Pinkie pie Applejack Rarity and Trenderhoof looked between eachother nervously.

Tsume then walked in with her ninja dog and said, "Ok Pink one! One that smells like apples and her boyfriend you are mine! I am your Sense Tsume Inuzuka!"

The three who got picked high fived and said," YES!"

Pinkie smiled as glitter explode form her hair, "YES NOT WITH THE PERVERT AND THE BANSHEE!" she then looked at the crying Rarity! "Oh sorry Rarity!"

the three then left.

Kakashi then walked in and said, "well now I guess your all that's left so you most be mine I am Kakashi and yes I am only teaching Sasuke as I have an implanted Sharigan form my dead best friend I can't turn it off witch is why my eye is hidden! So come on let's get this over! Trust me I don't like it anymore then the pony girl! I want the pink one but I arrived late Stupid broken alarm clock! Come on to the roof by Charka climbing only no stairs!"

later outside Rarity walked up the out side of the academy walls to the roof smiling as she flipped her hair and took her seat and happily said," It appears we have some time Sakura keeps denting the wall and falling, and Sasuke frustration unlocked his sharigan and he copied me but is moving slower!"

Kakashi was reading a book as he nodded and said, "yeah I knew you would be the only one with talent slash a brain! You all took training out of the academy serious at least that is what I get form Lee happily jumping at helping teach Pinkie pie what he knows and pinkie sharing, plus Hinata's father talking about you all being fast learners he takes a great deal of pride in you all being adopted members of his clan. Most of the other clans are jealous because of it! the hyuuga's will be the most powerful after all they have the nine tails and the fourth legacy already."

Rarity crossed her legs to sit like an elegant lady as she said, "Well now they could have had it I mean the only difference between Naruto and his papa are those whisker marks at least pre ears and tail."

Kakashi nodded and said, "I wish I could have seen that but no I'm a dumbass like the rest! Anyway look we have a guest!"

Sasuke came up panting as the sensei said, "Oh you put to much in what you copied and it was sluggish I know that well I know it well! You'll get the hang of it but any technic you copy won't be a perfect copy you will need to practice it to make the most out of it. the sharigan is a short cut but not a super short cut!"

the Uchiha took a seat and removed a feather form his head as he interlocked his fingers and said, "Point taken sense! Point taken!"

That is when Sakura's hands land on the rim and she pulled herself over panting out of Chakra and breath.

Kakashi nodded as he said, "Well then let's introduce ourselves shall we. Share your name likes , dislikesand dream! I am Kakashi Hatake. My likes are this book I am reading, my dislikes is the memories of my best friends' death my dream is to make sure at least one of my students becomes a proper shinobi! Hooves goes next as she arrived first!"

Rarity smile as she put a hand on her chest, "Very well then My name is Rarity well I guess my last name is hyuuga as I am adopted to that clan and all, Anyway my likes of Choji, food Dislikes are the teme beside me, goals make you all understand insulting and belittling us because we are different is a horrible mistake on your part and how you will beg for us not to go rouge when we get the hang of it!" she then used her magic to summon and hover a tea cup to her mouth to take a drink.

Kakashi nodded and closed his book, "Ok I respect this! I respect it a lot! Ok Sasuke the student I had to chose you are next as you arrived second."

Sasuke smirked and he said, "I have no likes! My dislike is my older brother who murdered our clan. My goals kill my brother and rebuild my clan stronger then ever!"

The white haired man's eye widened as he said, "Great his goal is murder! Doesn't that scream team player and sane!" he said the sarcasm off the charts as he point to the just now getting to her seat Saskura," and dead last!"

Sakura smiled, "I like Sasuke, I hate the freaks! Goal to be Sasuke's wife!" she then passed out.

Kakashi then rolled his eyes, "And like that we know who will die first on a dangerous mission I'll prewrite the report, Ok now all teams are given a team work test next day meet me at training field ten don't eat breakfast!" he then vanish in smoke!

Next day Rarity was standing just fine while Sakura and Sasuke looked a little off.

Kakashi then came up and held out two bells, "Ok your team work test simple get this two bells witch are the award you'll see what not getting one means! Got two hours" he then vanished!

Sasuke then charged, "THEY ARE MINE!" he then let out a fireball jutsu on some trees.

Sakura pulled out a knife and charged off into the part not burning as she said, " yes get rid of his hiding place!"

When she was alone Rarity crossed her arms turned and fired off a horn beam at the ground making a hole she then jumped in to see Kakashi reading my lantern. The teacher then asked, "How did you know I used the mole jutsu?"

Rarity point to her nose, "Your after shave is pretty strong I can smell it for five miles all directions and I see the point of the test splitting the reward is for after you get it and the other two didn't hit it. And while burning off hiding place make sense they forgot we are on solid ground filled with tunnels and perfect for tunnel jutsu so they are looking and searching the wrong way! Using there eyes not there head!"

Kakashi nodded as he closed his book, "Very good Rarity! I can also see you eat breakfast as I didn't say 'and that's an order' so you are two steps ahead of them!"

The unicorn anthro smiled as she held up her hands and said, "more then that I know not getting a bell has no effect so long as the team worked together to get at least one!"

Kakashi smiled, as he said, "Very good you're a smart girl!" he clearly wasn't taken her seriously as he still remained sitting clam till he smelled smoke and looked down to see no bells.

Rarity then smiled," And I know shadow clone so I simple combined that with the substitution and transformation jutsu while distracting you!" She then dispelled in smoke!

Above sitting under a pole was Rarity spinning around the two bells as she whistled happily. That is when a note popped out of the ground and she took it and read it it said, "Nice job!" She then dispelled leaving a pooped up Kakashi stunned.

Kakashi then looked around to see Rarity's with bells all over the place as he sighed, "Ok you forced me to use this!" he then lifted his headband and as he looked at them, "…. Oh you almost evenly put the chakra in them all!" he then vanished and appeared behind a rarity and punched her in the back of the head.

The Rarity's eyes widened as she dispelled to Kakashi growled, "you put more chakra in the clones so you would be lower! Then let's try lowest Chakra!" he then used fireball jutsu on the lowest chakra level Rarity he saw only for her to dispel before it hit.

Kakashi's eyes widened, "…. Clever girl!"

Meanwhile.

Rarity was happily skipping back to the field with a basket of baked goods with the bells on left hip as she happily said, "Oh I caught my sense off guard so now he can't find me!"

And hour later Rarity entered the training field eating a donut to see the Panting Sasuke and Sakura panting at Kakashi's feet.

Rarity used her magic to hover the bells to him and said, "I hope you don't mind your orders were get them and hold on to them didn't say I had to stay on the training field."

Kakashi took them and said, "I said it again I like you Rarity! Better then this two idiots who couldn't get the bells were meaningless and the point was team work but Rarity said that and simple showed off her cunning and resourceful thinking with the jutsu she knows plus her natural abilities to get both!" He then noticed Rarity offering some of the baked goods to Sakura and Sasuke and he happily said, "And she is still trying to be a team player when her team called her a freak and only wants her as breeding stack. Rarity hyuuga you are a true shinobi."

Rarity turned a little pink as she happily said, "Oh sense you are going to make me blush!"

Kakashi sighed as he said, "in a right world I would be failing this team and keeping rarity as an apprentice! But sadly I am ordered to teach Sasuke so I have to keep Sakura as you can only keep one or all three of your students after the first test. So fuck this shit! I'll have to find away to whip the two of you into shape while teaching Rarity! By the way I won't' underestimate you again!" in a moment he crushed the bells making them vanish in smoke.

he then appeared behind Rarity and remove the real bells form her hair as he said, "not bad though!"

to be continued. 


	9. land of waves

It was a few weeks later and Rarity was holding her head growling she had an anime style ticked mark on her head as Sasuke was yelling at Mizuki about how this missions were below his standing as an Uchiha.

Mizuki rolled his eyes and said, " Look Sasuke rules are rules and the rules say you haven't run enough team building ones for real ones yet! Your one short!"

Rarity sighed as she used her magic to hover a cat and hand it back to a lady, " there I recaught and returned the fire daimyo's wife's cat to her there it is! And trust me on paper we fulfilled the minimum but it didn't work this is no team and it probably never will be!"

Mizuki sighed as she said, "I believe that completely but now you get one grade higher. We have a bridge builder who wants protection on his way home and while building his bridge reason list is the bridge is a threat to the nut guy who runs the boat system the island use to go to place and get things. Normally they would be another team to go with you but sadly I am under orders to not give back up to squads holding well I don't want to say the raciest thing I was told."

Kakashi sighed as he said, "Just bring us the client!"

In a moment Tazuna walked up drinking as he said, "So this is my protection one real ninja two little kids and one demon, Well I guess the demon lady makes up for the two wastes of space!" he said.

Sakura was about to growl and yell at him what he said disrespected Sasuke but Kakashi covered her mouth and said, "your judgement is correct on that last part I didn't want them either! Rarity is the only one with any hope of being a a leaf shinobi."

Tazuna the nodded as he said, "Good let's go!"

They then walked off.

Rarity was looking around having never been out this far form the village as she said, "Why are all this trees the same? It's creepy?"

Kakashi quickly and happily answered his students questions, "that is because this forest was made by our first hokage who used wood release to summon make it bloom in a day, to do this he simple used the wood style tree growth jutsu with shadow clones sense they all pictured the same tree the same tree appeared multiple times."

Tazuna laughed as he said, "it's rare to see people pay attention to the world around them this days even if it is shitty!"

Rarity nodded and looked to Sasuke and Sakura as she then said, "yes like that white rabbit over there, it's spring rabbits that are wild are black this time of the year so that is a pet either gotten lose and being used to spy much like any animal with a mini camera of third eye jutsu hidden on it can!"

Kakashi smiled under his mask as Sasuke rolled his eyes something Sakura copied as he said, "And That's why I like you Rarity you think things through another give away that something is falling us is the poodle as it hasn't rained in weeks!"

Rarity looked at it and smirked, "So coming out the hiding in water jutsu won't work!" In a moment the two demon brothers popped out with there chain only for Rarity to make a barrier around the bridge builder.

In a moment the old man's eyes widen as the dome shattered the bladed chain link between the two brothers to there shock before the dome broke apart into shards and fired off stabbing the brothers in there sides making them scream and fall over in pain.

the shards vanished leaving them heavily bleeding.

Sakura's eyes widen and Sasuke smirked at the display of power.

Kakashi smirked as he walked over to the too injuried to fight dying Shinobi , "the demon brotehrs defected form the village once the rebellion failed partners to Zabuza one of the seven swordsmen of the mist."

The first brother then said, 'And Haku last of his clan!" he then died. The other brother said, "our dream of freeing our homeland fails!" he then dropped dead form the blood lost and Rarity's eyes widened.

she gulped and said, " I Didn't mean to kill! I only meant to immobilize!" she screamed only for Kakashi then look at the injuries.

the teacher said, "It would have been immobilize if your shards were smaller more senbon needle less Kunai knife" he then looked to Rarity shaking at her first kill a very human action while Sasuke was smiling at the kills looking confused at Rarity, "Sad when the one someone called a demon has more humanity then a human." He sound disappointed at the displace.

At that point Zabuza walked up shouldering his blade as he said, "yeah the leaf does have demons that throughs my whole plan out of the way my original plan was to use the mist jutsu to strike while blinded but the demon ladies jutsu would protect the builder and kill me. Even haku hiding as a hunter ninja if it does side ways won't work anymore as I am pretty sure the horse lady can smell him!"

Rarity blinked and said, "I thought that was a lady I was smelling!" she sounded shocked and confused.

the swords man stuck his sword in the ground as he said, "So this puts us at a disadvantage Come out Haku!" the user of ice appeared and removed his mask and Sakura cried, "HE IS PRETTIER THEN ME!"

the Bridge builder then said, "I am pretty sure the rabbit was prettier then you lady!" he then laughed as he took another drink.

Rarity then gulped and said, "Look we know about your rebellion wanting to get rid of the kill all bloodline limit holders leader but you need money I am sure the leaf would love a new bloodline and a shinobi of your skill come with us join us you can join the leaf and have a home and get legal missions with out being hunt to help your rebellion!"

Zabuza seemed confused as he stated, " A demon offering me a hand of friendship I can't tell if that means I truly am worst then a demon, hell has pity on me of I earned the respect of hell. Well now I know Haku can accept he has no record of any kind While mine on the other hand!"

Kakashi quickly held back Sasuke as he said, "Killing the enemy is not always what it's about Look Zabuza we can hammer out details later but I stand by my students offer. Your record and way of life is because your test to become a shinobi was kill everyone else in your class they made you the way you are but you don't have to stay and the fact you cared enough about life to try and stop the purge and save who I was guessing was just a little child at the time's life and keep them safe and teach them shows you have changed you have the heart they tried to beat out of there forces."

Zabuza stabbed his blade into the ground as he held it and said, "Geee you make me sound like such a fucking softy Sharigan Kakashi! But you know I always said if a demon offered me a deal I would accept it so wont' go back on that now it's a deal!"

Later on at the bridge builders house his grandson house Inari was ranting about how his father died and there is no such thing as heroes and they should give up.

At that point Haku slapped the little boy across the face and said, "for my bloodline limit of ice control my dad tried to kill me! So why we both have a dead dad be grateful a your father loved you and be your mom is still alive you little ungrateful brat!"

he then walked away leaving the boy to cry as Rarity got up and left following Haku she she looked at the child and said, "Big time you no nothing of hard ship try living in a world were almost everyone wants you to drop dead! Or get murdered."

the boy ran off crying getting no sympathy form anyone there as the points were true and while a little horrible, they were right.

Tsunami gulped as she said, "could they have done that with out slapping my baby!?" she yelled in rage.

Kakashi then rolled his visible eye as he said, " Haku no when your dad tries to kill you you will be insane, the point still remains even if all haku knows is hurt and death."

Later on

Sasuke was in a dome of ice mirrors growling at as his newly woken sharigan was allowing him to avoid needles Haku was throwing rapidly while moving form mirror to mirror.

Haku then said, "so you unlocked it and got it to help you keep track you want this fight but it matters not!" Haku then jumped out the back of the mirror as he used a fireball jutsu to melt the mirror he was just in as he added, "I hit you multiple times if I wasn't using pointless needles as this was training you would bleed out in a few minutes giving me the win anyway."

Less were training was Sakura who was growling as she punched and picked at Rarity who was hiding behind a dome and in a moment the pink haired lady growled as she punched the dome making it shatter to Rarity and everyone else watching's shock.

Rarity had to jump back to avoid the fist.

as her fist didn't make contact Sakura's fist hi the ground making a large creator.

Kakashi clapped as he said, "YES SHE HAS A USE! Her Chakra control is letting her create supper strength in her blows with no waste just like Tsunade ….. I think I'll enroll her in the medical ninja program as she has the control for it and her book scores line up with it. yes finally a use for her! Ok that's enough!"

Zabuza then tried to offer Rarity a drink but she turned it down.

that is when Inari walked up to Rarity rubbing his check as he said, "…. I am sorry…. I would say sorry to Haku but…. Like he said I have my mom and my dad at least loved me… so I am to shamed to say sorry to him!"

Rarity rolled her eyes and crossed her arms," Sorry for the slap but I am not the one you need to be saying this too you been spending so long crying about your dad you forgot your grandpa and mom go to them kid go to them kid!" he then nodded and left.

the unicorn anthro smirked as she flicked a tree with her finger making a large dent appear in it as she said, " … that was meant to be a face touch not a slap Kakashi is right I need to work on my Control more! I mean I am a killer!" she put her hand to her forehead as she cried about it, "How will my Choji love me now that my hands are covered in blood!"

Later on at the bridge construction site the workers were gone so rarity start using her magic to hover the parts in place while Sasuke and Kakashi used fire jutsu to melt them in place.

Sakura using her strength to also move parts.

Even Zabuza was helping in two place thanks to making a water clone, Even Haku was trying.

Tazuna was smiling as he turned to see Gato with a group of thugs with blades growling, "so you turned traitor good thing I wasn't going to pay any of you anyway!"

Kakashi then covered his hand in lighting Chakra as he said, "Really a group of common thugs against shinobi and shinobi in training you realize this will end horrible for you!"

five seconds later the thugs were dead and Zabuza throw a cut stabbed Gato over the bridge as he said, "Good bye ok his dead someone get the workers who were chicken shit back so we can fucking finish this thing!"

Haku nodded as he raced off, "on it!"

it was a few days later but the bridge was done and the ninja were on the other side waving goodbye.

Inari then yelled out, "I AM SO SORRY HAKU YOU WHERE RIGHT!" Haku said nothing as the shinobi left the land of waves.

Tazuna then hammered on a black with a name, "the great demon bridge! Has a nice ring to it."

to be continued.


	10. the city of Tambelon

In the leaf Fluttershy was in the air holding Shino as she put him down on top of a hokage mountain and she landed. "Gee a month before chunnin exams and your looking for bugs?" She asked.

Shino then collect a bug and said, "If you had chakra sense like my hive can relay to me you would see what is up my butterfly. The bugs in this area are irradiated with the same strange chakra or chakra equivalent you girls produce!"

the yellow anthro gasped, "Equestrian magic? Here how?"

Shino then looked at the bug as he seemed to have one of his bugs draw it in, "Don't know but I plan on cross breeding this bugs with my hive witch will allow me to at least pin point the source of it, as I know it's not any of you girls as you all at least have distinct signatures."

Fluttershy crossed her arms and said, 'How so?"

the bug user then turned to his girlfriend putting his hands in his pocket, "My hive can pikc up Pinkie and apple jack but can't tell them apart, the same applies to Rarity and trenderhoof, you and rainbow dash, but Twilight as the only one comes of as all three types at once making her the only one I can track at the drop of a hat! Your pets are like ways irradiated with your chakra so I know they belong to you or well rainbow dash if she got a summons. But the point remains the magic as you call it in this area doesn't come form you girls!"

the Pegasus girl gasped covering her mouth, "gasp a mystery!" Shino then held out what looked like a badge with ten numbers, "which is why I am glad twilight and Shino made this phone things for calling other teams." He put it back into his pocket and added, "so long as we're in range."

he then walked off saying, "I sense a high signature of the chakra the bugs are giving off north of us Come on we most investigate! After all this could be good or really really bad!"

The yellow girl came along following her boyfriend as she said, "At least you have an easier time hiding I am bright yellow and pink! I stick out like a sakura in a tree! And I am not talking about the flower!"

Shino nodded as he came to what looked like a glowing dome underground he got down touching it his hand went through as he blinked and said, " any idea?"

Fluttershy shock her head, "No I am a passive type my powers are automatic, I can't change it let along do stuff like this and as it be Sunset was our go to brain girl for this but now she is semi-feral twin b. So I have no idea!"

Shino then hit a button on the badge thing, "Shino calling shino calling anyone checking there phone?"

In the middle of the village Sai picked his up and said, "I am I was expecting Rainbow Dash to call anyone else on?"

Rainbow dash's voice , "I am here with the other girls!"

Lee then spoke up through his , "I am gathering up the other boyfriends for a youthful training missing to get ready for the exams. Oh and Sunset is with us because she is following Naruto around. What troubles you friend Shino?"

Fluttershy's voice said, "underground dome in the mountain radiating the same energy as us!"

not to much later the rainbows naruto, Hinata, sunset and the other boyfriends were gathered.

Shino tapped the glowing hole in the mountain with his foot as he said, "How do we know it's a dome and not a portal as my foot wants to go through a dome would keep things out." he stated.

Twilight then said, "or it could be meant to keep something in!"

Naruto then made a shadow clone and it went down the dome and then used a tail to pull it's self out before dispelling sending the original the memories.

Naruto's eyes widen as he start using his claws to sketch something in the dirt , as he couldn't figure out how to say it!

Choji was eating a chip and said, "Ok so it doesn't keep put so portal, Ok what you see on the other side?"

Trenderhoof adjust his classes, "Looks like a castle he's drawing a castle!"

Applejack tilted her head as he start drawing pig men, "is that pig people!" Naruto nodded as he kept drawing.

Sai looked at it and hummed, "he is pretty good but he needs more detail Ok what's this then people in chains, with he is making the face longer!" he point to Rainbow dash, "chained up pony people?"

Naruto then gave a thumbs up before saying, "And creepy guy with horns!"

Hinata smiled as she said, "aaaww he spoke!" she said happily.

sunset rolled her eyes as she licked the back of her hand and said, "…. We fight walking bacon?" there was a small group chuckle!"

Pinkie pie crossed her arms, "Gee I don't know shouldn't we I don't know get help or …. Wait he will believe portal to creepy castle filled with pig people slave us rolled by creepy guy with horns."

Lee was hanging his head low, "And who in this unyouthful village would even sent help or allow anyone to go down it. if we till they will most likely just cover it and make it a crime to go after it letting other's suffer!"

Twilight sighed as she said, "I hate to say it but ladies gentlemen , mostly feral twins we only have one option we most jump down the portal to the evil castle pig men slaves, and kick the ass of the bacon people to free the slaves and take down this creepy horn guy!"

Naruto banged his forehead and added, "Ram! Ram man leads the ham!" he said remembering it.

Choji then blinked, "… my only question is will we be able to eat bacon after this?"

rarity rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before saying, "that depends if they are the kind of pig people who talk or not! well Darling, and friends shall we!"

She then jumped down through it with a weee, Choi followed as he added, "I am coming walking bacon please don't also be talking bacon!"

Twilight smiled as she jumped down, "For our ninja way!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he jumped down, "Troublesome!"

Fluttershy flow down with Shino both saying, "what the hay!"

Sai smiled as he jumped down and said, "I wonder what wonderous sights we shall see! They won't' be lovelier then my rainbow dash though!"

Rainbow dahs smiled as she flow down and added, " he got the hang of sweet talking!"

Applejack grabbed trender and jumped down happily saying " YEEEEHAAA!"

Pinkie pie and Lee then jumped down as they said, "FOR OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

Hinata eeeped as Naruto's tails grabbed her and he jumped down running on all fours growling.

sunset just hopped in, and when she landed she saw knocked out pig people and an orange male anthro Pegasus with blue mane and tail being cut out of chains by Hinata's gentle gist.

the male rubbed his wrist and spread his wings and dust off the rags he was in as Hinata smiled," My gentle fist blades work! I can now do internal and external damage at the same time! Yay!"

In a moment sunset looked at the male getting flash backs as the Pegasus looked at her and Iin shock said, "sunset shimmer!" in a moment the vixen had tackled him to the ground and was cuddling him making him return red in the face as Sunset purred out, "boyfriend! Flash sentry!"

Naruto then make Fox sounds at Sunset who made them back before she looked down and got off him and Naruto said, "sorry for sister, She need focus!"

Twilight then smiled, "Right come on Flash boy tell us what happened and how did you get there?"

Flash sat up as he said, "Not much to say we were at school then pig men came and drug us through a portal and next thing you know we're slaves for this guy called Grogar in his city of Tambelon!"

sunset held her head like she was trying to remember something and Fluttershy said, "She is trying to remember something she knows about the city! Come on sunset you can do it girl!"

Sunset held her head, "city lead by necromancer…" she then tried to struggle, "his power is tied to the city! So long as city stand he stand.." she then held head," something about a bell being the key!"

Choji then sniffed as he said, "I smell bacon!" he then turned to see what looked like pigmen in samurai armor holding battle axe charging.

as all the shinobi got in to an action stance.

to be continued.


	11. the dark return

Shikamaru quickly used shadow possession jutsu restraining the pig men, "Ok Guys everyone take one!"

Choji smiled as he used partial expansion jutsu to grow his fist big enough to hammer a pig man into the ground with one downward punch.

Sai smiled as he simple used his blade to slash one as he said, "Not flashy but who wants rips!? See humor I get it!"

Trenderhoof fired a magic blast knocking out one big man as he said, "….. dark humor maybe…. But improvement!"

Lee smiled as he rapidly kicked and punched at the pig man as he said, "Nothing youthful about this… but this is great team work."

Shino held out his hand sending out a swarm of hugs at the a pig man who screamed as he said, " yes but to easy…. Way to easy In the long run guys!"

The red sun of the world was setting making it almost pitch dark to dark for shadows as the big men got free and started fighting back.

Rainbow held her hands out firing a lighting bolt as she said, "had to jinx it!"

Fluttershy avoid an axe swing and did the summon jutsu and in a moment the tiger she just summoned jumped and attacked the pig man, "… Oh gee mr Stripes you should have told me you liked pork I would have bought you a ham!" she said a little green!

Twilight was simple in the air firing magic down below at the horde of pig men!

Hinata smirked as she used her gentle fist lion head strike to throw the lion heads at the enemy swarming them as she said, "I will never eat bacon again!"

Rarity was using an energy blade to hold back a battle axe as she shivered, "So gross!"

Pinkie pie was jumping and spinning around throwing things around as she said, "Well isn't this an odd Saturday!" she said a she throw a sink at a pig man's head knocking it out.

Applejack was ducking and avoiding the battle axes as she went in for a high kick hitting the bipedal ham in the face knocking him out cold as she said, "I would have used a fire jutsu but…. I don't want a barbeque joke!

Sunset smirked as she held her right hand on the ground making chains pop out tying up a large number of them as Naruto ran out his claws covered in chakra flames as he roared ripping and slashing at the chained up pig men rapidly.

his sister smiled as she fired off beams form her tail tips to kill more coming in.

Applejack screamed she was on the ground with ten axes having just missed her head as she pulled out twilight's super mode potion and drank it.

In a moment she flipped up her fur and mane darkening as her eyes glow green as on her right on a green copy of her cutie mark appeared and green Charka stormed around her as she screamed.

She then gave a left hook and it sent out a massive Green fireball hitting one she roared like a berserker as everyone stopped to watch.

the earth pony lady gave a left round house kick sending out a massive wave of green fire burning more pig men who kept charging.

she then rapidly punched firing off more green fireballs at the pigmen and then she turned around and held out the back of her hand stopping a battle axe that soon melt form the aura around her.

she looked up and spot out Green fire point blank on the pig person making the smell of bacon fill the air.

soon the pig men were restreating as Flash sentry's eyes widened.

In a moment Applejack returned to normal and fainted.

Trenderhoof quickly ran and caught her and she opened her eyes and cough, "yeah… to sick to move like she Twilight said…Fuck!"

Sunset quickly tackled flash and cuddled the shocked anthro, only for Shino to comment, "Ok let's put this out there she isn't leaving Flash sentry alone Trenderhoof is going to want to watch over Applejack so let's leave some more back up to help them let's leave them with two more!"

Fluttershy stepped up and petted her tiger," I am only good at range with my summons I am pest being air control for them!"

Sai then walked up and said, "As much as I would love to fight beside my Dashie the fact of the matter is Naruto can slash, he can clone, Shino's bugs can spy, and Fluttershy summons I am redundant at this point so I'll stay behind on watch duty."

Shikamaru then stepped up too, "your forgetting me all I have is clan shadow manipulation skills I got nothing to fight with I am dead weight on the other end I'll need to stay behind! Troublesome!"

Twilight then rolled her eyes, "yeah… I am working on that problem we found out his fire and earth all the things need to make shadows how funny, But all his attempts at those Jutsu fail. Even mole attack but that is the one he is doing the best with… anyway my dark purple fur blinds I'll scout ahead in the air!"

She then took off with a wing flap.

Flying over the evil dark twist city to see slave labor being whipped and she roared before she stopped she saw a shine and new what it was, "A barrier. Another barrier!" she looked down at the big men walking in through an open gate. "Only one way in… they aren't going to like this!"

With the rest of the going Team Shino let out an almost emotional, "the front door ….. we have to walk in the front door and save slaves slash hostages form pig men and a crazy goat man necromancer?"

rainbow dash crossed her arms and said, "you know I haven't seen the necromancer thing" in a moment her eyes widened as a bone hand grabbed her leg and she look up with a horrified yelled.

Form underground skeletons were coming up and Hinata held the bridge of her nose, "RAINBOW IT IS BONE!" she said as she gave one a flick and it crumbled to dust, "really old bones!"

Choji then punched one same thing, "yeah one hit and down could be dangerous in numbers and the shock factor!"

Rarity fired off energy throwing stars rapidly destroying them, "yes it's a security system it didn't trigger when Flash escaped or we would have known so it only works at night logically speaking."

Lee gave one a kick as he said, "it's a most unyouthfully scare tactic, you know his army was weak his security is weak, maybe he is weak…"

Pinkie pie was shoulder two massive stone hammers bigger then her as said, "Or my darling bowl cut they are only weak as he is so strong he doesn't really bother as he can handle everything himself. But nice positive thinking still think we may have bitten off more then we could handle even with two demons."

Meanwhile in the city.

the anthro form of Grogar dressed in just a black shorts red armored cloven boats red metal gloves with spikes down them and the back of the fingers as he sat on his throne watching them in a crystal ball " Nice skill interesting magics they have… that super potion once I handle the larger group that is a more pressing threat I shall have it!"

he then made images of all there past show up in black fire, " yes images of the past show me the weakness of the foxes!"

that is when he smirked as he said, " yes!" one large fire ball appeared, "I can only summon one!"

In a moment Ksuhina appeared in a Blakc shorts red highheel boots black tank top kimono top with red gloves holding Blakc metal Katanas with now hand guards and red wrappings her left eye was pure black as she growled struggling to speak, "what are you doing !" She then screamed as her hair morphed to mimic tails and the red aura of demon chakra appeared around her, her fox shroud was on.

Grogar then said, "Simple your children have been fused with the demon I need you to kill them so I may claim there power I will take all the power before me! Only if your son is coming"

Kushina teared up seeing images of Naruto and Sunset, "My babies… my kits… you monster!" in a moment her shroud gained six tails and became a version two she roared in rage wanting to slash Grogar but couldn't do so.

to be continued.


	12. Tambelon's fall

In Grogar's slave bit most of the team was fighting Fluttershy was rapidly summoning her animal contract before turning around holding a kunai knife to block a battle axe strike form a pig person and she could spy her parents and in a moment she pulled out two throwing stars and point blank range through them in to his eyes, "Take this bacon man!"

Shino held out his arm his jacket sleeve ripped so all the anthros could gasp in horror as bugs flow out of him and he said, "Ok hive get to lock picking we need to get the chains off them!"

Lee was dropping Maud pie's chains braking them apart as he said, "Why braking them works just as well and is quicker!"

Pinkie pie was using a sledge hammer to brake her dad's chains as she said, "Took the words right out of my mouth Lee darling!"

Rainbow dash then heard explosions coming form the castle and talked into the phone and said, "Report Twilight!" She said as she drew a short Katana blade and charged it with lighting so when she blocked an axe strike the lighting arced form her weapon to the big man's weapon shocking him.

Twilight then said, "We ran in to trouble Grogar resurrected and is mind controlling Naruto and sunset's mother! Naruto can't bring himself to fight back!"

In the castle Twilight was behind a barrier protecting Shikamaru who had Grogar in a shadow possession jutsu and was trying to strangle him with the shadow strangle jutsu but the Goat was growling his magic keeping the shadow arms away as he was still casting spells.

All the while Kushina in a nine tails version two fox shroud was using stretching claw arms to knock around a whimpering Naruto as she screamed, "Mommy's so sorry! PLEASE KNOCK ME OUT DO SOMETHING FIGHT BACK SON! MOMMY BEGGING YOU TO END HER AND SET HER FREE!"

Hinata throw a lionhead strike at Grogar before ducking as the ram's magic sent it back at her and she said, "this went side ways real fast!"

In the pit Shino yelled out, "We need pack up!" he talked into the thing and said, "Trender some one on your need needs to go get help!"

At the guarding them Sai ran off as he said, 'I am the fastest I'll do it and restock on paper!"

Meanwhile in the castle.

Shikamaru said, "Can't hold it!" he jumped back dropping his shadow jutsu freeing Grogar as Twilight pulled out her potion!

She drank it slowly morphing her wing horn and outfit changing to midnight sparkle but keeping Ako's coat as she smirked and fired off a large wave of green fire at the goat only for the goat to make the ground raise to shield him.

The male shinobi then said, "Ok plan be! Shadow possession!" he then strike it on Kushina and yelled out, "HINATA QUICKLY KNOCK OUT KUSHINA!"

Hinata then sent off a small lion head barrage that hit Kushina who was frozen at this moment in the back of the neck making her pass out return to normal and snore.

At this point Shikamaru then passed out out of chakra!

Before Grogar could strike him Naruto fired off his tail beams all nine of them at him while roaring, this knocked the goat out of the room right when Twilight passed out and returned to normal.

Hinata stood guard, "I'll stand guard Naruto you're the only one that can match him!"

the hanyou nodded as he jumped out the window landing before the goat.

Down in the pit ice mirrors appeared and fired off Senbonneedles made of ice at the backs of the pig men and all turned to see Haku his outfit now replacing mist symbol with leaf standing on the edge.

Choji who's right arm was returning to normal said, "holly hog head cheese!" this got hi smacked by Rarity for the joke.

Sweete belle was in rags blinking at her sister who sighed at looking at her before saying, "your lucky that anon-a-miss prank lead to Sunset finding her family witch right now is a pit of a problem sense one is brain washed and crash and!" a loud roar was heard, " and her twin brother is fucking pissed in feral mode!" she said scared

In a moment Sai's ink birds in red appeared and said, "ok everyone who doesn't know how to use there wings or doesn't have wings on a bird or one of fluttershy's large or winged summons time to evacuate and get out of here! Trust me I may sound calm but I am screaming internally." He said as he was helping a few foals on to one of his birds.

Meanwhile at the castle.

In it's court yard Grogar was avoiding Naruto's strikes and firing off magic only for mist to fill the area and his eyes to glow as he raised a stone wall behind him to Block Zabuza's sword strike, "you think that would work on the king of tambelon!"

in a moment the Zabuza vanished in to water as a water dragon formed form it's melted form and attacked making Grogar jump back.

high on a ledge Zabuza was whispering, "I know you can hear me kid! We need a plan and I have it you're a tailed beast so you got to use that tail beast ball blaster my water clones and your shadow clones will cover us while you charge it!"

Naruto nodded and made an army of shadow clones that jumped down beside Zabuza's water clones as they went to attack the goat man.

While Naruto opened his mouth and charge the ball of chakra as Zabuza held his blade before him and muttered to himself, "Ok let's do this!"

Grogar soon looked there way clearly able to see the ball in the dark of the mist making Zabuza say, "Shit he can see the light!" he then made a water barrier around himself as he jumped in front of Naruto as a bolt of green fire hit him and made it flash to steam making Zabuza scream in pain form flash burns as he yelled out while falling down, "FIRE THE THING KID!"

Naruto then fired the tail beast ball blaster!

meanwhile in the throne room Hinata jumped when Kushina start to wake only for the bang of the ball blaster to go off and for her to fall! As green energy left her almost like a signal her connection not Grogar was gone.

Not much later Rarity was using medical jutsu to regenerate Zabuza's burned skin as he growled in pain.

Naruto looked at the former human counterparts of the cute mark crusaders he let out a growl before turning his focus to carrying his passed out mother.

Shikamaru and twilight were being carried by Lee as the too groaned. The male saying, "Troublesome this is going to look a sight when we get to the village through that stupid portal!" he said as they were taken through and oddly when everyone was out it closed.

Fluttershy stretched her wings and said, " Come on we know one of us is going to get called into report so two volunteers please?"

Sai then said, "me and Dashie will do it! after all I am the most trustworthy of us thanks to the child hood trauma removing my ability to lie!"

Twilight held her head and said, "Bring on the chunin exams if we can do this we can make it through the so called test of death!"

Applejack held her head as she was in Trenderhoof's hands, "How about editing that potion of yours Twilight so you ain't dead weight when it's over!"

before long the parade of anthros attracted attention and when anbu showed up Sai said, " me and dashie are already going to explain it's an amazing story filled with pig people, crazy goat necromancer demon in a cursed castle a portal lead too, necromancery slave freeing and naruto getting his ass beat by his brainwashed and crazy resurrected mother sorry Naruto that has got to sting!"

the fox man just looked down as he carried his mother on his back as Sunset walked by a chain in her mouth and on the other in was a tied up Flash being drug by the fox girl on all fours as he said, "… help? I think?"

Zabuza was rubbing his shoulder form the burns and said, "not all the way healed but it'll do thanks Rarity! Now come on Haku! Kid If you want I'll drop your mom off at the hospital land stand watch!"

Naruto nodded as he hand his mother to Zabuza who carried her as he said, "How horrible is it that I'm the only one of a handful of adults this kids can trust… me and I am called the demon of the bloody mist."

Later on in the hospital Haku was taking over watch of Kushina form his adopted father as he used the phone to report to Shikamaru, "the doctors stay they are stumped her mind and chakra is stable but the body won't respond!"

in his house in his room Shikamaru was on his bed, "… can't believe all we got punished with was no dinner tonight… any way the body was made by Grogar who is dead you think his handy work would still function with out him? That makes sense the problem is are the doctors really stumped? Or are they faking it so the mother of the twin demons doesn't awaken? After all she was known as the red death. Anyway we have another few days till exams We'll all study it. Good think our parents don't know what this things are!"

Haku nodded as he said, " yeah I know"

to be continued.


	13. CMC make admins

In the leaf village it was a few days till the chunnin exams most of the freed slaves were now dressed as in there old clothes most of them in a make shift housing near or in the hyuuga house hold or courtyard.

Speaking of witch Rainbow dash was flying over it avoiding Scootaloo, Applejack was leaving with Pinkie and Trenderhoof looking at applebloom before leaving.

Rarity was crushing off Sweete belle as she left saying, "Training time no time to talk! Why don't you go try to make it up to sunset!"

the Three girl then looked to the growling Sunset on all fours a red aura storming around her she growled, "me remember you!"

The three little ladies then ran screaming, "WE'RE SORRY!"

Soon they bumped into three kids.

Konohamaru shock his head, "hay your anthros like those girls always around the boss!"

The anthro girls looked confused but Moegi dust herself off and said, "that is what he called Naruto as a sigh of respect!"

Udon then blow his nose, "Not fear like most people are when the kitsune walks by!"

Konohamaru snapped his fingers, "Wait I know you three you're the ones that betrayed your sisters and idol for one of you and hurt The boss's sister! You three make me sick for your actions there is no way to make up for this! Well almost nothing!"

Sweete belle then said, "We'll take what ever we can do and what do you mean almost nothing!?" She seemed going form sad to hopeful.

Udon then pulled out a paper they had written point to pictures of Naruto struggling to get into a building, "you see now for awhile Naruto and Sunset have been trying to get into this creepy old mansion. It was there father's place but it's seal protected so no demons can enter and only there dad's blood family can unlock the door they are now half demons so they can unlock the door for an hour but can't get in no matter what and something is drawing them there!"

Applebloom banded her hand in to her palm, "I know what we're going to do today! Come on we have to go see sunset!" she said pulling her friends along.

hours later they stood at a creepy old dust covered Japanese mansion, Sunset put her hand on the gate making it unlock.

The Canterlot movie club gulped as they walked in the gate closing behind them as Sunset crawled, "Get the thing and will unlock it again!"

they gulped as they head in to the scary old mansion that use to belong to the forth hokage.

When they got in Sweete belle had her horn glow to act as a flash light first thing they spotted was the trophy case as she said, "Maybe this is the thing she and her brother want so badly?"

Scootaloo then point to a picture on the wall, " yeah metal with there dad's name on it I think it's this!" She said taking a picture of Misato and Kushina off the wall in it Kushina was pregnant as she said, 'It's the only family picture they are getting…. Geee!" She saw sunset over Kushina and said, "…. She looks so much like her mom …. And her brother looks so much like there dad!"

Sweete belle nodded and said, " yeah it's creepy!"

Applebloom took a trophy, "Let's just gather up a lot of stuff to see if it's what she and her twin want!"

The unicorn nodded as they head up the stairs and came to what looked like a nursery with only one crib in it, and one crib box that was unopened and she said, "gee most not have known it was twins right away" She then picked up to dust covered teady bears and said, "…. I guess this was suppose to be there first toys…..the more we look around the more I feel bad!" he said sadly.

Scootaloo nodded as she picked up strange triple pointed knife thing as she said, "What about this it looks special and I saw a picture of his dad holding it. it could be a family heirloom.

the earth pony anthro came back form another room holding a scroll, "I found this maybe it's a letter to them in case they died… like they did…. Ok we where horrible!" she said sadly.

Sweete belle then point to picture on the wall it was an ultra sound of two babies, the frame saying, "twin's first picture!" she frowned and cried a little, "I AM SORRY!" The three of them then broke down crying in the house when they saw a light in the shape of a man and jumped crying, and screaming, "WE"RE SORRY WE HURT YOUR DAUGHTER MR GHOST!"

the ghost then spoke in Minato's voice, "you should be I got the memories of the chakra back up left in the seal, Now my house back up is activated because you three walked in…. wel li guess it couldn't he helped! In two hours the seals holding me will be used up and I can't leave the front door to meet her at the gates!"

Sweete belle blinked before she said,"…. That's why they came…. They want to see there daddy!" she wiped a tear form her face as she said, "…..I feel like crap….. wait I got it!"

She then pulled out a note pad and pen form her pocket, "I want to try reporting to day So how about I take a message!"

the ghost then happily said, "Now that's thinking kid!"

Later on the three game to the gate with the items and Sweete belle held her note pad and said, "We had to take a message as his ghost thing couldn't move past the front door."

Sunset raised and eye brow as the unicorn read, "Dear Naruto and Sunset I guess sorry we didn't get the chance to name you, we want to name you Miho after Kushina's great cousin and first person to have the fox sealed within them! Anyway this three triggered to back up seals so I when they offered to take a message I accepted. Sorry I can't say this in person. I love you both and I am proud of you both!"

In a moment sunset touched the gate making it unlock and the three came out with the things and in a moment they found themselves in a hug by nine fluffy fox tails and a pair of arms and one cuddling semiferal vixen.

the three girls cried and smiled hugging back, "We're so sorry!"

sunset made a purring like sound and said, "you got the things… all is forgiven!"

A few days later the three girls were happy things were starting to go back to normal between them and the rainbooms when Scootaloo bumped into someone!

The sand ninja with the thing behind him said, "WHAT WHERE YOU ARE GOING DEMON!" In a moment the thing on his back opened into the red ant puppet and it went to attack making Scootaloo scream but in a moment she closed her eyes then opened them.

She saw a growling naruto on all fours before him his tails some how holding back the bladed arms of the puppet before his fur shoot out like needles shredding the front of the puppet as he said, "No hurt Child!"

Gaara then walked up and said, "Kankuro you embarrass our village brother! Attacking a child and losing a tool right off the bat!" he said as he looked at the shredded remains of the puppet, "bad enough you leave yourself open to play with dolls on the battle field! And war make up!"

the other sand ninja said, "IT'S WAR PAINT!"

Naruto growled out, "painted face is painted face!"

Sweete belle then whispered to her friends, "did the fox just tag team burn this guy with his own brother!"

Gaara's sand appeared behind him grabbing his brother by the legs pulling him along before looking back to see Naruto, "I have never killed a demon my mother will have your blood!"

Kankuro then looked at Naruto and said, "you're a tailed beast you surely know my brother's seal is malfunctioning making him go crazy form the fact he can't sleep with out the thing taking him over! … Ok Gaara you want to save it for the exams ok then bro but I can walk so you don't have to waste Chakra like this!"

the sand then vanished as Kankuro got up and walked off with his brother.

Naruto looked to his stomach, "seal not work…. He like me! Victim of tailed beast!"

Applebloom then fainted on the spotted!

Later on the Leaf teams were heading to the Academy for the tests Sasuke was about to say something but Susnet's tail covered him mouth as she said, "if you no see throw the illusion tou fail no help stupid people pass test it cheating!"

Shino then looked to them all, " yes team work is for part two or one if the case might be! We all know part two is surviving and getting a matching scroll in the forest of death working together there is easy we just wait at the tower and jump teams coming and take their's they'll probably have matches we all move along!"

Neij held his chin and said, "Sounds logical and can work but what do you mean part one may be about team work!?"

Twilight smiled as she said, "our sensei Anko is one of the test instructors I over heard her talking about how many students will fail for not being able to cheat good enough meaning it's about gathering information to pass the written test. We all have team mates that could pass it on there own or have a way to gather information so that part should be fine so long as we don't get hysterical by any tricks the interrogation master will through at us!"

Another leaf Ninja walked up to them, "Hi I am kabuto and yes yes you are right I've taken the exams before. The ten question is a trick with the fake rule of fail it your team can't take the test again if all your team stays you pass regardless of it I normally won't share this but you seem to have it figured out!"

to be continued


	14. exams part one

In the Waiting room Kabuto was showing his ninja idea cards, "Gaara of the sands only thing I got is family and the fact he completed a rank a mission without a scratch on him!"

Naruto looked at his claws and he said, "he like me broken seal and all! He said so!" he said remembering it.

Kabuto smiled as he added it to the card, "Oh real what else did you learn?" the semi-feral fox man then responded, "Demon take over while he sleep so he never sleep!"

Twilight adjusted her glasses, "…. That's horrible for the sanity so he's insane form lack of sleep!"

the white haired shinobi smiled as he said, "And I though sound was interesting!" in a moment Fluttershy hand him a feather a yellow one.

he looked confused so the yellow anthro spoke up, "… I come to the forest of death all the time, thanks to my animal control skills they leave me alone or just walk up to me for medical care I hand this out to the other leaf demons so your leaf take it! that way the things in there will leave you and your team alone!"

The white haired Ninja looked at the feather it itself had scientific value form here it came form what she was telling him was unbelievable. He was then handed a map as he saw it was Rainbow dash, "it's a map of the forest the spot marked is our hide out in there!"

he looked confused as Twilight smiled, "Ank sense takes us there to train all the time so we have a little cabin made out of a large hollow tree in the middle the trees chakra is synched to the maps as we made the maps form paper made form the trees branches it'll guide you to it and let you open the door there is food drink and all that other stuff in there! Our plan was for all the leaf teams to meet there head to the tower together then use numbers to take the scrolls we need while waiting!"

the white haired ninja adjusted his slipping glasses as he said, "And you didn't know my team was part of the exams so you are hand them to me now well Thank you for the gift!"

Later on In the second exam in the forest Kabuto's team was first to open the hollowed tree's door inside was a cute little Cabin with multiple floors reaching to all the hollow areas of the tree.

Misumi crossed his arms them bending in a weird way as he said, " Unbelievable the feather working, the fact a giant yellow saber tooth came up to get a piece of wood removed form it's paw then ran off. The tree the changing map!"

Yoroi opened the fridge and pulled out an able and removed his mask to take a bite, "and the fact this place is real!"

the white haired shinobi looked at as the other ninja said, "What they clear said we were welcome to food and drink for the exam!"

the glasses wearing shinobi sighed, "yes but you could have waited awhile I mean honestly that is for the other teams we are in this alliance with, and we all know they made Orochimaru's failed instant curse seal work now this and we've all seen those phone things."

Misumi then opened a bottle of grape juice, "water and juice do those bitches drink!" he said as he drank it under his mask, "Ok what's your point leader!"

Kabuto then tapped the sides of his head, "They have two honest demons so think idiots they have way more power and advantages then Orochimaru." Before they could yell he said, "I am talking about waiting and seeing. After the invasion we can make an informed choice based on damaged if we choice to continue nothing changes and this conversation never happened if the choice is to switch to leaf village we will say we were pretending to be spies for Orochimaru on the grounds of gathering information for the others! Now some one is coming!"

In a moment Fluttershy Rainbow dash and Twilight walked in and looked at the two ninja.

Fluttershy shock her fingers, "Well you are welcome to it I just thought the first ones here would wait for the others or at least make Tea!"

Misumi then let out a flat," No one on this team drinks tea! Thanks for the Feather by the way it worked like a charm!" he then held out two heaven scrolls, "it let us lot this form fallen teams!"

While Fluttershy visibly uncomfortable with how they were gained Rainbow dash said, "well that'll work as we all check in all of us got earth scrolls!"

Kabuto held out one, " you all think they gave every village the same one as a test of trust to see if they would act like us and work together or in fight? Well doesn't matter six teams we need four more heaven scrolls we should loot the fallen teams along the way for stuff and other scrolls we could trade doubles to avoid trouble!" he said holding out another Earth scroll.

before long Rarity came in Dragging Sakura and a screaming passed out Sasuke "We have a problem!"

Later on when everyone had made it and most of the leaf team were having a sandwich and a drink like it was picnic.

Sasuke was screaming holding his shoulder as Twilight looked at it with Shikamaru and Kabuto Kabuto having known what it was but was forced to keep quite.

Twilight said, "Most be this Orochimaru's guy remember his scroll is how we made that super mode potion, it seems to work like the mark but no vanishing leading to the physical draw backs being permanent but there is a counter layer in there that doesn't seem to be activated!"

the last Uchiha screamed in pain, "TURN IT ON TURN IT THE FUCKING HELL ON ALREADY!"

Shikamaru then hit his head, "Let him finish! The turn on would put more stress till it's done! We need to make something that has some form of life support to put you in while it works or your ass is ripped open form the inside out!"

Twilight then said, "Give me a half hour!" she said.

Later on they where heading out they had a round tub of wood with seals on it tied to Sunset who was jumping form tree branch to tree branch with it along side the others. "Why me carry duckbutt head?"

naruto was scratching his back on tree bark as Shino point, "because Naruto is some how allergic to the seals and your not! now come on we will all take turns carrying Sasuke for the week till he wakes up and gets out!"

Another group of shinobi appeared and Kabuto said, "heaven or earth!" the response was earth so he through his spare and in a moment the group of shinobi were fighting over it there team work falling apart.

Kiba then spoke up after his dog barked, "Right if they need earth they most have heavens we can just wait for them to kill eachother and look the used heaven scrolls!"

in a few days they made it all carrying storage seals for tools they now had a lot of and other things as they all showed there matching suits of earth and heaven making it in to see Gaara's team.

Lee blinked in shock, "I though our group would have been first!"

Tenten was just dancing going over all the weapons she looted on the way while Neji let out a flat, "I honestly believed so!" he then tapped the tub and he said, "Sasuke are you ok in there?"

an action copied by Ino and Sakura and a muttered voice of, "shot up forehead and banshee" came from it making the girls cry.

Hinata then said, "and he's ok in there!"

A few hours later the tub was burning and Shino said, "being dramatic is he?"

In a moment curse seal version two Sasuke was out making Kiba Akamaru Sakura and Ino jump together and hug.

Sai was sketching him " let's see grey skin throwing star like faical marking the whites of your eyes turned black your eyes are now golden … and sharigan makes them neo orange, two curved horns on your head and feathered wings! Black feather some falling around you dramatically you look like a manga scene!"

In a moment Sasuke slowly changed back to normal his curse seal now having a reverse appearance and white in color as Twilight said, "I also correct some error like the make you more insane thing has been reversed so using it will help you upstairs!"

Kabuto looked shocked as Sasuke touched his neck as he adjusted it and said, "…. That explains while I am so calm at least or maybe it's the pain has stopped!" he then walked off with no creepy comment towards the anthro girls showing how much the new seal was helping him!

Shino looked at the clock, "Ok it's two days till we move along to the next part… charades?"

Pinkie pie then said, 'Why not there is a no party sigh!"

in a moment Fluttershy pulled out a seal and opened it making a large basket open, "I brought snacks and sandwitches and some instant roman, heating tools and water bottles along with some other drinks."

Later on Temari walked by them to see the leaf teams playing charades and having a picnic as he said, "… I can't tell if they are insane crazy strong just weird or all of the above?"

Even Sasuke was playing along trying to guess what Neji was acting out and he said, "is it one of our senses while drunk!" Neji confirmed with a thumbs up.

to be continued.


	15. exams part two

In the preliminary round Hinata's Lion head barrage hit Neji and he fell back and he got up saying, 'We agreed first hit wins as it our clan style so I lose so nice of you to not use the seal to auto win cousin I will remember this kindness."

As they left the board lit up Trenderhoof and Kiba.

The two walked down Kiba quickly used beast mimicry and Akamaru man beast clones. The two quickly started using fang over fang.

Trenderhoof made a barrier around himself holding the two vortexes of claws back.

in the stands Sai rolled his eyes, 'Kiba kiba kiba! Your mother is his sensei and she doesn't discriminate he knows your clan moves and probably has counters I honestly believe she set this up just to touch you a listen!"

Kiba's voice roared as he and his dog tried to brake it, "Quit hiding! My mother would never train defense! Show me what she tough you!"

Trenderhoof held his barrier and had a flashback.

Flashback

Tsume was In a field talking with Trenderhoof and she said, "you got good defense but your attack is low a spiked energy barrier around your fist isn't enough range unless you get them in close you can't attack and stronger fighters can out last your shielding kid come up with an attack or your dead meat! And I won't have a student like that!" in a moment she did the same thing her son would do in a fight!

End flash back.

Trenderhoof was thinking to himself, " and I listen Sensei I am not strong but my enemy is!" She said as his barrier start to crack and glow and in a moment he moved his arms out making the barrier explode sending out a shock wave that hit both vortex making them stock as they were blast to the walls by the force.

Watching form the sense seats Tsume remembered that fight, "you mistakenly sent me back flying and inch with that now you can do that.. it isn't just the power difference you improved your trap barrier move kid I am so proud he has found his claws!" she said proudly watching her son struggle before saying, "not that I hate my son far form it he needs to stop this thinking he is top dog thing he hasn't earned it! this will put him in his place and he'll act right and then maybe he can get a date at long ass last!"

She looked down to see Akamaru turn back to a dog as Kiba got up and charged with a roar before Trenderhoof made a wall to hold back the claws.

the other shinobi jumped back at the sight, "you think I would fall for that trick twice! I know your shields are also bombs now! So I'll avoid them and I know you can't do three sixty!" he said as he throw smoke bombs!

Trenderhoof then quickly made a dome and his eyes widen as he coughed form the smoke being trapped so he dropped it and felt a kick to the gut that sent him flying! As he said, "Fuck fell for the trick!"

In the stands Tsume rolled her eyes, "Now my son uses his head and turns his domes against him! The one time he thinks!" She said oddly impressed at that was an on the fly move.

Then the smoke cleared to show Akamaru had been moved and now there was two of them.

Kiba laughed as he rolled one with his foot, "I can clearly smell your scent dude!" Only for the other Akamaru to becovered in smoke to reveal Trenderhoof now behind Kiba hitting him in the back with a dome covered fist holding some of Akamaru's fur.

the Dog man down on his knees gasping form the blow as Tsume comment and said, "…. But he's still smarter then my kid"

Trender smirked as he adjusted his glasses and dropped the fur as he smiled and said, "and I am still smarter then you! I trained with your mom you think I wouldn't know to counter that sense of smell of yours!"

Kiba rolled to avoid another strike form the domed fists. He then reached into his gear back and pulled out two gloves now on they were black with kunai knife blades fused to the tips glowing with Chakra as he went in swinging making Trenderhoof duck and move to avoid as both his fist were covered in domes as he went in for punches.

Kiba like wise avoiding, while his mother comment, "he made those Chakra claws himself to copy trenderhoof's jutsu didn't he! Nice… but now it's up to just combat as they have a counter for everything else!"

In a moment the mirror match between the two was broken when Trenderhoof went in for a round house kick hiding Kiba in the side as the Anthro said, "you seem to forget I have hooves!"

Kiba throw up blood then, said, "I am not the top dog" as he passed out form the blow. Trenderhoof won the battle.

the anthro smiled as he picked up the dog and Kiba and carried them to the stands and set them down as he said, "yeah but your still part of the Pack man!"

Applejack looked at her boyfriend, "You couldn't end this sooner with a spiked dome punch!" she said pointing at him only for him to respond with. "yeah but he's a leaf shinobi he isn't the enemy!"

the rest of the matches sadly went the same way they did in Canon again sadly.

As Lee was being taken away Pinkie pie was crying her fur was darkening as her mane and tail became flat and she jumped down and looked at a poodle of Lees blood and bit her finger adding her own to it as she looked at Gaara with murder in her eyes as she yelled out, "I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS! I WILL GELD YOU THEN KILL YOU!"

Gaara then pulled out a dictionary to look that up and he raised and eye brow, "…. You won't be able to get close enough for either of those actions but I will remember that combo! You are crazy!"

At with point Yamato who was running the show sighed and said, "Ok this is it for three more months of training to get new skills before you showcase your skills in a tournament. The winner gets the promote guarantied but if you impress the council you can get promoted even if you lose!"

As they left Kabuto's teammates were handing Fluttershy's feather to the disguised Orochimaru who smiled at it, "A demon's DNA in my hand so perfect and such wonderful toys they have gather me one of it and a copy of there version of my instant curse mark potion please and thank you boys and were is Kabuto!"

one of them said, "With them gathering more information and earning trust!"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses he had gone with Pinkie to the hospital were lee was as a show of faith but he had to admit he liked the way the so called demons treated him it was much better then Orochimaru and his teammates treated him.

he saw the pink lady and said, "Look they said he would live and they would need a skilled surgent to restore his ability to walk I know such a surgent Tsunade she is a medical ninja and doctor of legend she quit the leaf village after the war as the war killed her husband to be she's been drunk and gambling ever sense! I bet if you could find her you could trick her into a bet to come back. After all she has horrible luck and always loses! I even planned to meet her one day myself to get her to teach me. I found her roaming has a pattern!"

Pinkie pie hugged him and said, "You're a good friend Kabuto don't forget that! Now come on let's go see if we can get a travel permeant and hand that information to one of the winged ladies they will probably be at the hot spring."

When they got there Kabuto's eyes widen as there was Jiraiya trying to peep and pinkie yelled, "PEEPING TOM!"

the white haired by said, "that's Jiraiya teacher of the forth and who was suppose to look after his kids if what I read is true!"

At that moment The legendary ninja jumped as the semiferal sunset was on all fours looking at him she was growling as he gulped, "Mimi demon feral Kushina…. Nice girl nice girl be kind to your stupid god father!"

sunset said, "…. Mommy said geld pervy sage!"

in a moment lots of toads were summoned to try and give the ninja a headstart form the demon lady who was clearly on the war path.

not much later white haired man was in bandages talking with the three ninja that found him, "Thanks for not gelding me and just beating the shit out of me thank goodness for sage mode or I would be dead!"

Pinkie pie blinked," you're a sannin like the bitch I need to find to save my boyfriend's legs! YOU WILL TRAIN ME LIKE YOU CAN'T TRAIN YOUR GODKIDS AND WILL START BEING A GOD PARENT! OR I'LL GELD YOU!" She said some how pulling two chains saws form her flat mane!"

the sannin then let out a flat, "Ok I'll do it three months going to be a long eventful one!"

Little did they know at that moment a group of hooded figures were taking Kushina form the hospital and leaving with her out the window.

to be continued. 


	16. the remnants part one

Out in a village far away Tsunade was smashing her fist in to the dirt as Twilight was sitting on the cloud," there I sat on the cloud by legal contract you sighed witness by your frozen over there assistant you have to return to leaf village to train me ino, sakura, Hinata rarity and Kabuto!"

Meanwhile in the leaf.

Spoiled rich was ending a rant, "And worst of all in this make shift housing we are around those creepy blank eyed freaks!" She then jumped when she heard a cough and there was Neji giving her the stink eye while he was eating pizza.

Kabuto came out and said, "If he want you dead lady he would have just made you have a heart attack now that we covered he just want to scare you Neji man focus!we need to meet up with Naruto Sunset , Sai and Rainbow. We need to find Kushina while Pinkie pie is training with Jiraiya."

The white haired man then pulled Neji along he asked," why am I going not Hinata!"

the man adjusted his glasses, "she needs to train for the exam's third part in a few months you don't! and either do me or Sai the semi-feral twins are half demons and rainbow is only coming as she wants to give sai emotional support"

he said heading to a manhole ripped open in the middle instead of removed by claws, "and here we go!" he then jumped in taking Neji with him.

the hyuuga held his nose and turned on his Byakugan, "and why are we in the sewer! And why does Sai need emotional support!"

Kabuto pulled out a flash light so he could see and he point to a ruined damaged hidden seal that was now visible thanks to Chakra burning it as he said, "root remnants!"

they then walked n and Kabuto picked up a page, "interesting they were figuring out how to replace limbs with artificial or enhanced ones made form cells there can be some good there mostly in given fallen ninja that can't fight thanks to limp lose back in the field!" he then folded the paper and put it in his pants pocket.

he then came to a knocked out anthro Alicorn it was Luna knocked out in a hospital robe as he put a hand to her neck, "She's alive drugged into a coma but alive! Neji what to do you see!"

Neji then looked and said, "Strange gate way like the first one Sunset And naruto murdering Root shinobi Sai battling through horrible curse mark caused pain while Rainbow dash is throwing lighting release punches around worried ahead!"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and said, "good they have the fighting now what do you see beyond them. Can you see in the portal can you see Kushina?"

Neji shock his head, "negative the portal is a blank to me!" he said holding his chin as he said, "As for Kushina hold on I need to focus Charka to boost my range and yes found her she is next to another Alicorn in a like wise Coma!"

Kabuto then looked at some medical containers on a shelf and said, "this are all knock out drugs this may help us wake up this one! I am a medic but I need your help Neji you can see the chakra network and internal structure with we will need!" he then pulled out a scalpel, "my Chakra Scalpel can slash through skin to get at the inside!" he then hand it to him.

he looked confused but the other man said, "it should allow you to go form ram to needle point with is what we need look at the alicorn! The drugs should be clotting one vein of Chakra and oxygen carrying cells to the brain to keep it sluggish!"

Neji looked and saw the spot on the neck, "ok I see it!" he said nervous as Kabuto said, "you need to hit it!"

Neji then gulped and did it and a moment later clue Fist punched him in the face sending him flying into the wall as Kabuto said, "hay is that any way to treat the rescue party lady!" he said moving over checking Neji, "And thank goodness he is alive!" he then reclaimed his weapon and pulled out a shot.

he said, "I was saving this activity booster for me in case I got tired but you are not drugged and you have to be up to hot fall into coma so!" he then injected Neji in the arm making him jump up just fine other then a black eye.

the alicorn got up and said, "Sorry the captors didn't really sell a good image of your kind I am princess Luna of Equestria!"

Kabuto bowed and said, "I am Kabuto and the man you just hit is Neji Hyuuga we are Shinobi of the leaf village unlike those root freaks who want to rob people of emotion and make them loving weapons!"

the princess of the night made herself glow turning her robe in a black Kimono with blue trim and her cutie mark on the belt as she fixed her mane with a shake and said, "good now then I take it our next stop is my sister!" a hand not connect to a body then flow in making them jump.

Neji then blinked, "yeah let's do that and Get Kushina before her half kitsune kids go full on rage mode!"

Kabuto then blinked," your x-ray eyes know the way lead Neji!"

Neji then ran off leading the group! Meanwhile.

In the battle Sai was using his sword to slash a Root shinobi in the chest as he growled in pain, "fucking curse mark on my tongue!"

the root anbu came down swinging a sword at him with he blood with his shorter blade , "how are you fighting through the pain traitor!"

Sai smiled as he happily said, "the power of love and friendship!" he said as he jumped back and throw a page summoning an ink Lion!

Rainbow dash smiled as she flapped her wings sending out wings blowing away Root shinobi as she said, "that's my boyfriend!" she sound so happy

Sunset was growling as her chains held down root shinobis as her tails fired beams killing them as she let out a feral roar.

Naruto was like wise roaring using shadow claws and the rasangan witch he some how copied for Jiraiya to shred into them!

Elsewhere in a room they came to the robbed Celestia in a machine with Kushina both were in pods and there was light in both. Luna was about to let out her sister but Kabuto stopped her, "sorry dear princess but as far as we know that could end both of those ladies lives!" he said almost coldly.

Neji held his eye as he looked with his good, "One he's right the pod a is taking Chakra or as you call it magic form Kushina and putting it into Kushina! My eye can see this and sense Chakra is part of the soul it's basically removing Kushina's soul and putting it in to the other princess' body and making the two souls fight for control!"

Luan was stunned before she could speak Kabuto stated, "this isn't good as it is Kushina should be dead Grogar revived and mind controlled her to use against her kids when Grogar fell she was in a coma as the body her soul was forced into won't work with Grogar. She was dead watching her son and daughter suffer in the after life then forced to be awake in a coma, we know I monitor her brain wave monitor when I check on her that day. She is probably unhinged form it."

Luan gulped as she said, "while my sister has always dreamed of a family but couldn't have it… isn't there some way to save them both!"

Neji then groaned in pain, "the pain killing effect is wearing off, Ok the Charka looks like it wants to merge like there souls will it just won't happen. If we could talk them in to peacefully merging we could do this but I am not Ino I don't know her family's enter another head jutsu or as the prince would call it spell to help them make peace!"

Luna then raised a hand and added, " I can enter dreams!"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses, "That'll do! Can you pull others!" she nodded, "perfect take me!" he said handing Neji something, "take this pain killers you're a better fighter then me! You watch over me and the princess while we try to help the two ladies!"

Neji nodded as he took some pulls out of the box and eat them, "Got it!"

to be continued.


	17. the remnants part two

Inside Celestia's mind she was using a flaming staff to hold back and block Kushina's spinning slash with her two fire release covered Katanas she was growling.

At that point Luna and Kabuto came in Kabuto was watching seeing the wonders of being inside another's mind.

It looked like a fusion of the village hidden by the whirling tide and Canterlot it was true he only joined with them to study and give the information to Orochimaru but soon would come the time to leave and leave all this behind he may have only been half joking at the time but he was thinking more and more on staying and seeing more wonders and learning more. Plus he was starting to enjoy there company and this thing they called friendship.

The on the fence weather he was a traitor anymore or not called out, "Ladies you're not enemies here!"

both turned to see them and Luna and Luna said, "Why yes he speaks the truth dear sister it's one mad man named Danzo's force !"

Kabuto then held his hand to his head as he said, "he is trying to get you both to destroy each other so he can boss around the empty shell that will he be made! The thing doing this wants one or no mind while that isn't true it doesn't mean you both have to go!"

Kushina looked at him as Kabuto called out, "I am a friend of your children trust me they are going wild right now trying to find you Kushina but right now you two need to make peace! If you make peace and merge, he won't win and root won't have a mindless sungoddess slave!" he added not believing it!

the princess of the night held out her hand showing Kushina Celestia's memories and her sister Kushina's as she said, "please dear sister it is the only way!"

After viewing eachother's lives the two women held hands and in a moment there was a flash.

Kabuto then woke up just in time to see Celestia hold out her hand summoned uzumaki chakra chains to hold back root force while Neji knocked them out.

In a moment the white alicorn covered herself in fire like magic and when it was over her mane and tail were now red flame like she was dressed in a red Kimono of mini skirt length she also had on black stockings a white belt around her waste with the uzumaki clan symbol and she gave herself high heel sandals.

She looked took a katana form one of the knocked out root shinobi and looked at her reflection in the blade, "…. What am I going to call me self …. Celestia uzumaki sounds nice! Now come on dear sister and friends of my foals let's go stop my half kitsune kid's rampage through here!"

they then walked out to see lots of Claw marks burned into bodies and walls.

Neji was holding his black eye as he said, "…. Yeah let's follow the slash marks to sunset and Naruto!" there was a roar hoard as the sun princess says, "…. It appear sunset has the Kushina side of me's temper!"

Another roar was then heard as Neji said, "And Hinata just got hit and Naruto is making who ever it was hurt badly!"

Kabuto then adjusted his glasses as he said, "Makes me wonder!" he then opened the door and there was broken tubes filled with some sick mass of plant matter and flesh!

Kabuto looked green before using his scalpel to cut off a peace and look at it , "Amazing! It's a merge of human tissue and plant matter, in theory this stuff could provide all one needs for any kind of skin craft, or organ repair by crafting it in!" he then saw what looked let a metal skeleton arm and he picked it up and looked at it, " chakra sensitive metal…. They were going to make replacement limps with this stuff!" he then broke off a finger of the hand and put it and the flesh in his pocket along with a paper, "No point letting it go to waste sense it can do good!"

Luna crossed her arms as she said, "You are a strange strange colt!" she said flatly and slightly creeped out.

Neji nodded but added, "yes but he is on our side and only wants to help others as a medic!"

they then came to a room of dead root shinobi and Naruto and sunset were there and in a moment they looked to Celestia and tackled her while saying, "Mother!"

Celestia uzumaki held them, "yes I'm back and looks like Root is over and done… now I have to go have a few words with the third hokage Kids take Aunty Luna home! Mommy has some skulls to bust and some terror to rain down." She then blasted the roof and flow out.

Later on Kabuto was in his place looking at fire lots of fire and screams, "….. the fourth has my respect that is a scary lady!"

he then looked to what he got form root and put them together, "yes yes Taking away I can mix the plant skin with the metal and make full functional chakra channeling fake limbs I'll start one a right arm prototype!"

he then looked to the phone on his desk as he got to work given to him by twilight, it was a sigh of him being one of them …. He then got up and stopped what he was doing he then made a few hand sighs and sent out a pulse of chakra to tell him if his room was bugged and it wasn't clearly him even thinking of turning on him was not in Orochimaru's thinking.

he then picked it up and hit a button and said, "Anyone near theres?"

Shikamaru then spoke up and said, "yeah I am on! Kiba doesn't have his but he's hiding with me and Choji form Naruto and susnet's sun goddess mother's revenge rampage… lots of people won't be breeding man! But she gave us cookies and petted our heads for being there friends."

Sai then spoke up," I am here with Lee had to have brain surgery to get a blood clot form there opened up thanks to the curse seal!"

Neji then spoke up saying, "you are an inspiration Sai!"

Kabuto then pulled out the plug in mini typewriter thing and started typing with it, "Ok I am sending a group text no screams or yelling we could be bugged my friends!" he said honeslty meaning it.

he then hit sent.

his message was a half truth but it was this, "Orochimaru offered my team a chance to join him years ago I have been going along with my teammates but I don't want to be traitor nor will be be allowed to be a medic ninja if I tell anyone I'll have my charka sealed for being a traitor for not saying it for so long. I want to help I don't want to lose you my friends."

Neji was first to text back, "I know you talked about being a guilty piece of shit while you were asleep In the dream realm with Luna I know you would make the right call we'll protect you! Or at least stand by you if they do send you to court."

lots more text came In agreeing with him and Kabuto broke down crying his job was to pretend to be there friends but he became the mask and texted, "Thanks I don't' deserve friends like you!"

A few weeks he was showing his prototype replacement arm to Tsunade hy holding his hand to the shoulder strap he was able to move the arm it's hand was a simple mitten but it worked and it was mostly plastic.

Tsunade held her chin as she said, "…. Yes that could mold charka like a normal hand if it had fingers it's amazing Kabuto. This will probably go into use almost right away when we do get it to five fingers and to legs."

The whited haired ninja smiled as he said, "why thank you!"

Meanwhile

Kiba was walking with his dog Akamaru Trenderhoof , Yamato and Sai.

Sai sighed as he said, "I understand me Kiba his dog and Yamato-sensei but why trenderhoof he has to practice for the exams he shouldn't be on this get the travels pet back mission."

to be continued.

if you can guess the movie I am turning into filler you will be mentioned next chapter


	18. stone of Gelel part one

Trenderhoof sighed as he said, "Following a ferret to get it back to nomads!" His phone then came on with , "We got it and are heading out!" it was Kiba's voice in a moment Trenderhoof had to summon a shield to block a sword form a guy dressed as a knight as he said, "ok going to have to meet up! Raciest asshole with sword!"

the knight jumped back making a retractable shield open on his arm as he readied his sword as he said, "Stand and fight Gelel monster!"

Trenderhoof made two small domes with spikes on them around his hands as he said, "dude I don't know what Gelel is! I am just a unicorn! And your attacking me for no reason so you're the monster here!"

the knight came to slash only for his sword to be caught in the spikes of the dome like it was a sai and in a moment a twist of the first knocked the sword out of the guys hand and Trenderhoof went in for a kick!

the knight rose his shield as a spot on his body glow and a barrier appeared around him and Trenderhoof jumped and made an energy plate form to stand in the air on so the attack missed to the knight's shock as he said, "Dude that is so basic it was my go to move for awhile!"

The anthro adjusted his glasses, "Also that's not Chakra! Your using some kind of magic stone instead of the Power we all have inside of us!? Are you stupid, foreign , both, or just like Rock lee your body can't control chakra right enough to use it actively! Wait magic stone is that what this Gelel stuff is? Answer me!"

the knight grabbed his sword and said, " I should be the one asking the questions here Monster!"

Trenderhoof rolled his eyes , "Again the only one who is attacking here is you! You the monster! And also your in the land of fire this headband signals my place as one of it's protectors! You are the invader invading my home land so even if you didn't attack me first your still the bad guy! And a monster!"

The knight growled as he jumped up spinning to make a stronger electric charged barrier oly for Trenderhoof to simple fire off a magic beam and in a moment there was an explosion.

that is when it went dark and Trenderhoof woke up to the feeling of moving and the sound of hooves his logic said he was picked up by a traveling group and he opened his eyes no cage and he spotted the now helmetless knight listening to one of the women who said, "And that ferret has lived sense our clan split when we had to leave our old home land proving we once had a home!"

The knight was putting on his armor and he asked, "what makes you think I care lady?" the lady smiled as she rolled up her sleeve to show a mark that made the Knight jump as he said, "I treat your cut I saw you have the family crest, everyone born into this family no matter with group has it! you have it your form the other group of our clan cousin! We are family!"

the knight looked confused as he finished putting his armor on and he sighed and bowed to Trenderhoof, "…. In light of that I have some thinking to do I most apologies I am Temujin! Your name unicorn?"

Trenderhood got up and rolled his eyes, "Trenderhoof adopted member of the hyuuga Clan speaking of with yoyo Raciest knight's lost cousin how close are we to the leaf village I lost my well let's call it a radio so I am lost!"

the travel said, "Oh we are about a week away! But you were only out for a few hours unicorn I though the leafs stories were fake but no here you are a legendary creature!"

the knight then looked to the unicorn, " I think I know someone who can give you a ride if you will come with me!"

Trenderhoof rolled his eyes as he said, "If it gets me home and out of this nut job place fine but I am watching you!"

Meanwhile in what looked like an old Castle

Kiba and Akamaru were growling in man beast clone mode the werewolf like Fugai as Kiba said, "that mimicking of my clans powers I don't like bootlegs!" he then made one shadow clone and in a moment all three merged into a three head giant wolf roaring as they attacked the smaller werewolf lady who was shocked and knocked away with one strike!

Not to far away Yamato was summoning massive wooden spikes impaling and killing Kamira the bat lady

Down below at the rocks the Frankenstein like monster Ranke was screaming firing off lighting at copies of Sai.

unknown to her the real one was not around her as behind her a tree turned to ink as Sai jumped out slashing the back of her neck!"

All three were taken care of! A moment later Sai used his blade to remove the stone form the knocked out Fugai as Yamato restrained her with wooden restrains he summoned through wood release.

Kiba then broke his fusion as Akamaru returned to normal, "Ok let's get to asking why they kidnapped the nomad who paid us and what they have to do with trenderhoof's vanishing!"

In a moment more Knights appeared large with maces most of them had weapons in them already as Yamato said, "Ok I admire their determination!"

Elsewhere

Temujin was leading Trenderhoof into what looked like a mobile castle as the knight's master Haido had just finished his speech about making world peace with the stone of Gelel!

but Trenderhoof laughed at it to both people's confusion as he said, "Sorry there are just so many flaws with your plans and logic!"

Haido held his chin and said, "Well do enlighten me horseman!"

the anthro list off on his fingers, "number one we know how to use our chakra I am not the strongest of my group and I was able to fight your best to a standstill, as our final attacks knocked eachother out form the clash. Your guys stone powers are nothing but a short cut to not that impressive power!"

the priest like man seemed shocked by the statement but could detect he was telling the truth, Trenderhoof list another one, "Two people aren't just going to agree to peace to make your plan work you would need a war to end war or use fear making it a dictatorship not a utopia, three if you do it the war to end war way the loss of life won't be worth it!"

he continued as Temujin was clearly not licking what he was hearing as he said, "four as a shinobi I can tell you are villages and home lands are who we are to you unite the world in one banner would take that away!" he point to his head band and said, "And trust me I will do anything to protect the leaf even if most of them are ingrates only because of the ones that are greatful, Finally do your stones recharge? Or do they just run out of power?"

the two had no answer as the unicorn clapped his hands and said, "the defense rests. Your plan is doomed to fail and relies on stones with limits you do not know! so your rushing head first into things. But for worth it's worth I'll promise to make sure everyone back home is as happy and safe as can be in this wacky world of ours!"

he then spotted a large tree growing in a second as he said, "And that is teach's power so I am heading there to reunite so don't need the ride bye! Get a clue and stop being raciest!"

he then vanished to appear ten feet away on a platform of magic then the same thing happened again, "Ten feet that's all I got on warping going to be awhile!

to be continued.


	19. stone of gelel part two

By the time Trenderhoof made it he was just in time to see more knights this time as they fell ghostly images of people his age left them and he shivered, "…. World with our war my ass! Ok guys fill me on it, and I'll fill you in!" He said as he jumped down to the track and head in talking just in time to see Temujin and Haido standing in the mines!

the blonde Knight looked shocked as the unicorn said, "Ok why are you attack my friends and the travels who turned out to be the blondes long lost cousins!" the blonde knight looked to his master in shock.

Haido smirked making the knight back away as he said, "Why Trenderhoof sadly to make a world with out war you need one last war you were right about that not that Temujin could figure that out! But utopia justifies the means So yes I did lots of bad things and hurt lots of Temujin's family this not being the first time to find the stones of Gelel to use there power!"

he then moprhed into his monster form his orbs forming tendrils as he held out his hands, " so this are the ones you protect unicorn, an adult a boy and his dog and some weird Emo kid!"

Sai point with his brush and he said, "I am an artiest not an emo!" he sound upset even if it was a little and with made the rest say, "you showed emotion good for you man!"

Temujin quickly drew his sword and charged at his master, "IT WAS YOU YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" the tendril knocked him away making Trenderhood grab him!

Yamato quickly used wood release to summon what looked like humanoid dummies that charged out Haido using the stones energy to fire off beams to brake them but they still kept coming as he said, "Ok the travel told me the story has a plat form were a main branch's blood could make the stones self-destruct is set up!"

Temujin then said, "That is me!" he then grabbed Kiba's claw gloves and slashed his alm with them, "there is my blood trigger what ever it is! I will hold this made man I was tricked into helping off!"

Trenderhoof quickly summoned a shield to block a beam as he said, "Not alone you're not!"

Sai then used his brush to summon out some Ink Lions as he Yamato , Kiba and Akamaru ran off.

Haido laughed as he smashed the lions and finished off the wooden warriors only for Trenderhoof and Temujin to charge at him Trenderhoof using his magic to make a energy spiked boxing gloves as he went into strike him as Temujin went in for a sword slash.

Tendrils came form the orbs on the enemy's back blocking them knocking them back, "fools the stones give me unlimited power I will simple finish you off then handle your friends, nothing will stop me form ruling this world!"

the unicorn then pulled out ap ill and said, "then thank Twilight for making her super mode potion in pill form!" he then took it and in a moment he explode with Green chakra.

Trenderhoof's eyes had a green glow his fur turned grey and his hair a dirty silver blonde he then charged forward and used his spiked constructs to slash then tendrils to the man's shock as he land an x slash to the man's chest only for it to heal.

But trenderhoof was rapidly slashing damaging him as he healed keeping them locked in a loop.

Temujin was stunned but shock it off as he charged with his sword and in a moment land a slash cutting of his arm that held the stone with out it's powers he returned to a normal human so now Trenderhoof's slashes were lasting.

the blonde then removed his armor sheaved his blade and walked off saying, "it's over!"

Meanwhile before the other leaf shinobi were over looking a seal on a plat form only problem there was one hundred feet of seemingly bottomless pit between it and them!

Kiba removed his glove that had the blondes blood, "Ok Going to need to throw it!" Sai then stopped him and point to red ink eagle on his shoulder, "Or my bird can carry it or Yamato could have just used wood release to make a bridge!"

the dog barked as Kiba handed the glove to Sai he was clearly embarrassed so he didn't notice the stone fall out of his pocket and Akamaru eating it

In a moment the eagle flow and dropped the glove on to the seal and the blood on it make the seal glow.

Around the minds the stones light died out as it was sucked into the seal.

Temujin no longer had his armor as he walked out with a now normal but sluggish Trenderhoof he was helping the unicorn stand by having his arm around his own neck.

As they walked the blonde hand the unicorn his sword as he said, "Take it! you proved to be my only friend keep it and use it for good like I wanted to!"

Trenderhoof took the blade and nodded, "I'll go get swords listens for Zabuza or Celestia when I get home! But what about you now?"

Temujin sighed as he said, "the travelers are the last family I have! I shall meet up with them in the next stop, and join with them, I'll probably reforged my armor and gear while learning to use Chakra sense the stones are gone!"

Kaiba then meet up with them and reached in to his pocket, "Well all of them but the one stone not part of the mines that I took form our captive …. Wait were is it!"

Akamaru then did something that make everyone jump, "I eat it!... I CAN TALK!" Everyone was stunned.

Yamato picked up Fugai as he said, "…. We will deal with that one later! And collect the stone when Akamaru passes it!" The dog then responded with ,"I will tell you when nature calls!"

Sai then let out a flat statement of, "And Twilight's Talking purple dog spike showing up doesn't seem so weird now!"

Akamaru then said, "Spike is my boyfriend!" Kiba looked down before shrugging, "My talking dog is in a same sex relationship… I still accept you boy!" he then petted his dog, "Now come on! Let's get home!"

Sai then took trenderhoof form Temujin, as they split paths with the blonde human form another land.

weeks later in the leaf

Twilight was studying the stone in her Lab in the hyuuga estate, using magic to manipulate it while she saw the two dogs spike and Akamaru giving eachother puppy love eyes while talking about who loved who more, "that is some sickeningly sweet puppy love right there!"

She could also see through a window Sai Trenderhoof and Zabuza going through sword fighting moves together.

Kabuto then walked in holding a pizza box, "We most thank pinkie pie for introducing us to pizza the hyuuga new pizza shop is making us billions who through using strange things like tomatoes and cheese could make something so good relax I brought plain cheese no meet for my plat eating friend!" he said putting it down and opening it.

Twilight took a slice, "gee thanks I was expecting Shikamaru!" She said kind of disappointed.

Kabuto was eating a slice as he said, "he couldn't Him, Celestia, Shino and Fluttershy were sent on a mission to the desert on guiding a prince and his son to a tropical island! The council is trying to murder you guys with heat before the next round of exams next month also Lee is out of surgery and it worked Tsunade saved his legs he'll back on his legs being a shinobi in two months!"

Meanwhile in the sands.

Celestia was in a red bikini top sideless right above the new red skirt, belt holding her two swords and she was bear hooved on the sands traveling with what looked like an off the tracks train the spoiled prince of the crescent moon kingdom was traveling with, "fuck you leaf council!"

On top of the train was Fluttershy who was pretty much in just a Green bikini and her anko's angel coat fanning herself.

shino who was in shorts and without his jacket was red, Shikamaru was in shorts now jacket and smoking as he said, "I miss my twilight!"

to be continued.

Jboy44 " that's right another movie filler arc"


	20. cresent moon kingdom part 1

On top of the trackless drain.

Celestia was sighing in the heat spinning around slashing her swords to cut bandits as she said, "Too hot to do anything flashy!"

Shikamaru just used shadow position to hold back a large number of them , and plus they are destruct by you and Fluttershy in bikinis." He then used shadow needles making the normal shadow strange hands turn into spikes to impale them!

Shino send out a bug swarm right down the throats of a bandit to kill him by suffocation, "No one looks at the flutter melons but me!" he sound enraged

Fluttershy covered her chest and was red as she let out an "Oh my!" While a giant Salamander behind her bit off a bandit's head, " I knew summoning one of my lizards was a good idea in this heat!"

Celestia giggled as while cutting off a guys head as she said, "Don't' be shy flutters you got it so flaunt it! it motives Shino!" She said pointing with a wing to see him having his swarm take on his form and strangle a shinobi for him, "Case in point that he can now make copies of himself out of his hive!"

Soon the bandits were abandoning the place fearing two of the leaf's demons! Not much later as the sun was setting Celestia was hovering arms cross eyes rolling as the prince Michiru want to talk he was a kind man if not a bit stupid. He asked, "So what kind of King does the leaf have?"

Celestia rolled her eyes, "the leaf's leader is an hokage with is decide by private vote not bloodline!" the prince looked confused so she explained, "Short order if your family is large enough to found as a clan or has money you are noble and get one member the current leader of it on council there job is to be advices and if the hokage doesn't pick the next one before dying they decide on possible replacements and decide by how many agree on the possible replacement with the one with the most agrees getting the position! "

the prince held his chin as he said, "A bit complicated but to teach there own I guess but what happens if it's a tie?"

Fluttershy form above said, "They decide on either two tied possible fight winner gets it or ask and if one of the two turns it down it's over right then and there keep in mind it's a shinobi village!" She said before coming into view as she said, "My turn to watch the found!"

Michiru held his chin as he looked to a sigh and said, "A circus My son loves the circus and he hasn't smiled much this whole trip, the only reason I left home on this trip across another land was because I felt like he and I were not spending much time together! Would you mind if we went if only for my son Hikaru to get a smile!"

Fluttershy nodded and said, "We don't mind but I mask ask if you care about your son why aren't you with him right now!"

the prince sighed, "well I offer him to ride with me but he turns it down I honestly think sense me and his mother split he blames me! I mean I don't blame him I mean as a royal he has to live with me and thanks to royal law a royals ex wife can't be in the capital with it's an island nation the whole place is the capital so she's on the man land and I have to go through the process of planning a trip and getting it approved by my father just to take him to see her, I mean we've been gone for months in a big twisted patter!" he said drawing with his finger, "Just so we could be in her home town four times I still love her and don't know why she left me I gave her everything she ever wanted."

Fluttershy held her chin, "you ever stop to think by doing that she felt like you were trying to buy her like an object and not caring about her as a person!"

the crescent moonkingom's prince held his chin as he said, "Could be I'll apologies for that if it works me and her can at least become friends! That way when I am king I can remove my fathers no ex-wives of royals on the island so I can offer her to move back so she can spend more time with our son she may accept to it being at the castle so the kid doesn't have to pick do I go to mommy or daddy's house every day!"

the Pegasus girl smiled as she happily said, "See you learned and got better and it didn't coast you a thing!" the prince held his chin as he said, "True I am paying you as a bodyguard not as an adviser" he seemed stunned and confused, "May be that's why my son loves that bow he got form his mother as she made it herself and there buy is a gift that coast nothing!"

Later on while most were at the circus Shikamaru was on the train talking into the phone with Twilight, gee what the hell is the range on this things! Anyway how does it go studying the magic rock! Over "

Twilight then said, "it hasn't been easy with Akamaru and Spike being the most sickeningly sweet couple ever up in the corner, but I found out that it works similar to sage jutsu! Pulling in chakra form the air, but it doesn't stay chakra it converts to another form of energy or Gelel energy as I have no other word for it. over!"

the dark haired boy looked up at the night sky as he said, "Well that's odd but explains how there abilities seemed to be a bit rule braking! Has the wolf lady spoken over?"

Twilgiht then replied, "Ino used her mind reading jutsu to confirm fugai's claim to memory lose, as Temujin didn't lose memory when his stone died after fighting his former master it's probably has to do with the curse mark like monster form she used! And also can't find out why Temujin's stone died! Over!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and said, "I think the guy made his stone die as he probably start to think the stones bring nothing but evil and were too troublesome! Over!"

Twilgiht sound like she was thinking about it, "well it's close to magic so possible man! over" at with point it looked like the circus was being loaded up on the train.

Shikamaru then got up and said, "I got to go looks like the prince ought the whole circus for his son over!"

Michiru then walked up and said, "No I did not buy them My son won a shooting contest were the ring leader said he could ask for anything in the circus for a prize if he won. My son asked for the saber tooth tiger. The ring leader looked said as it was like part of the family so I offered to give them an area to perform in on my island that way they still get the tiger and my son has his hard earned prize no money traded hands and my son smiled or gasped in shock! I'll have to thank the yellow one for her advice when I see her next! Now I offered them a free right too so sorry for the extra work load!"

while they traveled

Hikaru was blinking at the tiger's cage as it roared and Fluttershy said, "he is sensing your fear! And as I understand animals he says that's why he doesn't like most things he likes the monkey kiki has he shows no fear! And he likes me as I can understand him! But hates Shino because he makes him itch like flees, kind of a chatter box he is!"

unknown to them a Bandit jumped out of the shadows holding a knife as he said, "hand over the prince!"

Fluttershy turned and quickly used a wing to hold back the knife as she said, "Nice try I heard your breathing miles away! You think my ears are for show! Hikaru behind you!"

the little prince rolled and in a moment he spotted the bandit that was behind him was holding some kind of long needle covered in something clearly a knock out drug and in a moment he fired plastic arrow at the lock for the tiger's cage as the needle was heading for Chamu.

In a moment the plastic arrow turned the knob opening the cage letting the saber tooth jump out avoiding the needle as it roared and tackled the bandit that almost had the prince!

Fluttershy smiled as she happily said, "he liked that!" she then landed a hoof to the other bandit's stomach knocking him out!

She then grabbed the downed needle as she said, "I know this, this sleeping drug is poisons to felines Chamu would have died if not for you Hikaru!" in a moment the tiger walked over and nuzzled the boy happily making him smile as he petted the large cat making it pur!

to be continued. 


	21. cresent moon kingdom part 2

On the last step before moving to boat to the island the prince was In his ex-wife's house were she yelled at him, "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT!"

Michiru spoke up and said, " I was trying to buy you!" Amayo blinked in shock nod ready for that response form her ex-husband as Michiru continued, "so yes I do get it! been a long journey and the new hires played therapist with me and point out by latterly just giving you anything you hint you want or asked for I was basically trying to buy you treating you like say my shirt instead of as a person!"

Amayo blinked as she let out a stunned, "…. Well I guess you do get it!"

the prince nodded to his ex-wife and said, " yes I also get I turned to food and objects to fill the void explaining my weight gain but that's not healthy! I know I can't buy more years on this world for my father and my original idea of giving our son lots of stuff to distract him isn't going to work either as that's not what he wants. He wants his mom! But my father's law stops that!"

the former royal mother blinked as she sat down stunned, "Ok then Ok then so you've gotten smarter what do you plan on doing?"

the prince sighed and said, "My father isn't going to be around much long so when I am king I'll remove the law against no royal family ex-wives on the island that way you can move back come to visit or what ever your choice is the fact of the matter is you'll have a choice to see our son more! And maybe just maybe we could end up being friends in the long run or something more civil then this!"

the women blinked and said, "…..Ok then…. Coagulations on growing a brain! I can tell by the off rails train it is recent development!"

the prince nodded," Now how about this I'll have on of the shinobi and the normal guard watch the house so our son can spent the night with you before we head back would that be ok with you?"

The women was stunned," I accept but asking first before making a choice involving us…. Were was this guy years ago!"

the prince sighed as he asked," Also one last think before I tell our son he can spend the night with you… If I had the smarts I do know do you think we may have not divorced or at the very least could have stayed friends?" his Ex-wife gave a shrug.

Meanwhile on the train Fluttershy smirked as she performed a summoning jutsu making a saber toothed Cheetah appear, "thanks to the new pet I was able to start a saber cat contract I can now summon saber tooth versions of any cat to fight for me So another contract for me that'll improve my status at the exams the week after we get back!"

Shino clapped as he said, "Well done well done Still doesn't make up for the lack or proper training form being sent away on missions!"

she nodded.

Later that night lurking in the shadows attacking the train was one large shinobi he jumped out to try and smash in a door and when he did he was confused and radioed in something, "the brats not in his room!"

A moment later Celestia kicked the man in the head knocking him out and she noticed her hoof dent in his head she whispered, "I think I just killed him with a high kick!"

In another room Michiru was gasping as man held out his glove touching a bird he pulled out of his pocket turning it to stone," I'LL TURN HIM INTO A ROCK LIKE I DID HIS HOLD MAN! While the guards stepped away Shikamaru jumped in landing a kick to the man's head knocking him away form the prince.

the large prince panted as the Shinobi named Ishidate growled, "I am doing paid by the advisor to kill the king's family but he wants to see this fat bastard die in person."

In a moment Shikamaru appeared dizzy and held his hands together, "KAI!" but he coughed as Karenbana walked up smirking, "I mist my genjutsu with poisons honey now boss we got to go saber toothed lion things heading this way beside horse sized salamanders and giant bugs!"

the lead shinobi said, "the prince's brat is clearly in the house!" Michiru held his hands out, "I'll come with out struggle if you leave my son and his mother alone!" he said shocking himself.

the lead of the hired killers grabbed him and vanished in smoke saying, "geee I guess we can say the kid fell in the ocean and drowned if he keeps off the island!" in a moment they were gone.

the next day hearing this form Celestia Amayo was stunned, "wait wait, he traded himself for me and my son…. HOW COME YOU AND THE OTHER DEMONESS FIXED HIM IN TWO TALKS BUT I COULDN'T GET HIM TO STOP AND THINK?" she yelled in shock.

At with point Hikaru spoke up, "they didn't yell mom!" the women jumped at shock in the comment!

Shino then said, "yes you check more flies with honey then swinging around a giant oni club but we need to get a move on My insects reported the prince is execution is at nightfall under tonight's crescent moon we have to move! And this time we know there tricks!"

on the island on it's highest tower the prince was on a plank with a rope around his neck as the advisor laughed, "your fat ass will brake it!"

Michiru sighed as he looked down there was a festival moving in with circus act he remembered and smiled as he looked his hands tied back at the man, "shabadaba you may kill me you may claim my throne but you will never be a king if there is one thing I learned a king is a leader a leader has to care and protect there followers! My father paid for his people medical care and education as he cared he was a leader, you are lazy back stabbing tyrant!"

the man span his mustache around as he asked completely not phased, "your point fat ass?"

Michiru smiled as he closed his eyes, "the point being you won't win! People will rebel wanting a leader not a tyrant and sooner or later you'll run out of cash to pay those two shinobi to protect you! And when you do my father will smile down form the heavens at your fall and if so be it so will I!"

the want to be ruler blinked and said, "Sense when did you get a spine to go with that fat ass!?" he said confused as he pulled out a sword, "I could kill you right now fat boy!?"

the prince let out a chuckle and said, "yeah I know!"

the female hired Shinobi held her chin and said, "well he clearly has a lot of guts! That's for sure just shocking he has more then he appears to!"

below that is when a young clown riding a saber toothed cat smiled as he fired his arrow and hit the rope around Michiru's neck cutting it off form the pole as he smiled and said, "there is my part dad!"

On the plank the prince gasped before jumping off only to be caught by Celestia who held him by the hand and he said, "I am not paying you enough for this, this can't be easy I am a heavy set man!"

Celestia nodded with a groan, "yeah we're going done! Not use to carrying this much at a time!"

the would be ruler screamed as he said, "STOP THEM!" but he turned the female had been knocked out by A swarm of bugs that clearly bit and stung her making her pass out as Shino formed form the swarm or maybe a clone of him and he said, "yeah that's not happening!"

Down below the man with the gauntlet tried to use to turn Celestia to stone only for Fluttershy jump in the way and drink the super potion in a moment she gave a chakra covered punch that shattered it.

Fluttershy stood there her butterfly cutie mark became bats, her wings bat like and her ears pointed and she smiled a fang like smile as her fur dulled in color she then charged with a yell.

Michiru looked away as he said, "Well that ends that!"

the next day while watching the ship taking the leaf shinobi home Michiru smiled form his balcony as he looked to his son, "you know son I'm going to go see your mother again now.. I think we may be able to work it out with my knew outlook on like, Don't get your hopes up though we'll probably just end up being friends."

Hikaru shield as he pet his saber toothed cat as he happily said, "I think she'll start to like the new you dad!"

Later on at the leaf gates, Shikamaru stepped in and saw the boss toad jumping around in the forest with a screaming Pinkie pie on it's back she was yelling, " I SUMMONED YOU YOU WILL ACCEPT THAT WART BUTT!"

Lee walked up back in shinobi gear but with metal armored braces around his legs, "… yeah I know by dating her I shouldn't be shocked but I am.. Also hi Shikamaru my legs are all better I just don't want to leave them unguarded anymore! Also Pinkie's sister Marble has started dating Sasuke!"

Said pie sister walked by in a black Kimono spinning happily while the fan girls who haven't seen Sasuke's cursed form growled at her.

Fluttershy landed back in her normal outfit but she choice to keep the green Bikini top part of her summer outfit as she smiled, "Well I get some self-confidents and Pinkie pie gets a giant toad that beats my new saber cats!"

Shino walked up adjusting his glasses, "yeah got to love the leaf we have unicorns pony people, Pegasus twin semi feral kitsunes, Alicorns and a pinkie pie! Pinkie pie is a class all her own!"

Celestia completely back in her normal outfit walked up nodded as she said, "yeah the Kushina part of me missed missions but I am going to go find my babies now." She then noticed a happy sunset walking by on all fours using her mouth to drag a chakra chained up Blushing Flash sentry behind her. " …. I need to have a talk with her"

Twilgiht ran by as she yelled," SUNSET COME BACK THE GELEL STONE MERGED IN TO FLASH AND WON'T COME OUT!"

to be continued.

on to the exams.


	22. back to the exams

In the arena many people were gathered for this for many of the anthros it would be the first view of what shinobi can do!

the first match was Sasuke vs Naruto.

Sasuke walk in hands in his pocket facing the semi-feral nine tails who was standing on all fours ready to strike like Kiba would but he smiled as he took on his curse seal form making everyone who wasn't there for when it happened jump in shock as his eyes turned into the sharigan as he said, "Tengu vs kitsune name may the better monster win my friend!"

The chunnin who was hosting it jumped out of the arena to ring the bell!

While there was many shocked face Sasuke took to the air as Naruto roared firing off beams form his nails while Sasuke pulled out a chakra blade and held it covering it in lighting, "thanks for the training Kakashi!" in a moment he fired off a lighting bolt form it making Naruto Jump!

the Kitsune screamed before letting out a sonic roar making everyone in the stands, especially the anthros cover there ears in pain!"

the Uchiha held his head screaming as he said, "FUCK!" His eyes then changed or at least the left one as moved his right arm as what looked like a giant chakra set of rip cages bone right arm and skull head appeared around him the large arm hit the ground making Naruto shut up as he jumped back.

Sasuke panted as he looked with a Mangekyo Sharigan eye as he said, "I was saving his for later but looks like I'll need it! A few weeks back when some mugger dared to attack my marble I went ballistic the emotion stress upgraded my sharigan! I only got it in one eye for some weird reason…" he shrugged at the last part as he grabbed his chakra blade in his right hand making a scaled up to size knife appear in the arm, "I have an incomplete Susanoo!" his knife became covered in black flames as the same thing happened to the arm's weapon.

As the air born fighter gave a down ward slash!

Naruto jumped and roared as what looked like glowing golden fox like bons appeared with a skull rib cage and bot harms with Naruto growling inside of it ribs as nine pillars of chakra beamed behind him!

Sasuke smirked, "right legends said Susanoo was learned by an Uchiha using the lean it by watching it to copy a human infused with demonic chakra… that's you! Ok but yours has both arms!" he complained making Naruto put the left arm of the thing around him behind his back as it went to slash with it's Claws to clash with Sasuke's black fire blade as the Uchiha said, "thank you for being fair Naruto!" he said as he lowered so Claw was holding back sword both weapons close to their owner's energy bones!

Celestia was eating Popcorn in the stand Luna's jaw dropped as she laughed, "when I was the jinchuriki I could do that dear sister but my partial manifestation was full bodied but not bad for a first attempted I most say!"

Igneous rock was jaw dropped as Marble was waving a go Sasuke sigh cheering loudly but his and his wife's eyes were focused on the winged young man there daughter was dating.

Limestone gulped," I insulted him!" she was fearful!"

Sasuke was growling before long his other eye changed to match his other one and his monster grow it's second arm and in a moment it's fist was locked with Naruto's fist!

Naruto roared form with his as Sasuke yelled there were in a stall mate it would be who ever could out last the other but in a moment Sasuke's eye the first one to change bleed as he screamed making his Blade holding arm vanish allowing Naruto's fox to slash his skeleton shattering it into to chakra partials leaving Sasuke open as the other hand grabbed him!

But to Sasuke's shock the arm put him into the stands and vanished and he sighed as he returned to human form and sighed his former fan girls avoid him as he walked and said, "Well I lost" his sharigan turned off as he whipped his eye, " you had the better durability sense your eye isn't self-destructing!" he said rubbing the hurting thing, "No wonder my brother went insane! Have got to find out away around this thing or I won't be able to see Marble I was fine with it only being one eye but now both! Fighting Naruto most have forced open the block or what ever!"

he then walked to the Pie family and jumped as he sat down as Marble hugged him and he said, "relax I am out just here to watch the show with my girlfriend! Ouch eye still stings!"

the guy hosting the show came back as Naruto dropped his partial tailed beast mode and he raised the kitsune's hand and said, "winner Naruto uzumaki! And may I add god dam! Next up Hinata hyuuga vs Rainbow dash!"

Rainbow dash flow down smiling as Hinata walked in and bowed, an action the blue mare retunred.

In a moment Hinata sent out a flame like Lion head barrage making Rainbow dash take to the air. The Blue girl smiled, "Sasuke had the right plan attack form the air!" she then flow up and grabbed a cloud and pulled it down and stood on it and put a hand to it making it fire off lighting for her!

Hinata smirked as she did her eight trigrams spin and Rainbow's eyes widen as the lighting span around her building into a vortex.

Celestia stopped eating pop corn allowing Luna to grab some as she said, "…. Wait that is what Minato was trying to do to improve his rasangan she is using spinning chakra to absorbed an element!"

Form the stands Neji looked closer," She is spinning her hands so the chakra around her is in all directions she has turned herself in to one giant Rasangan!" he said gasping.

As the other Hyuugas stood up turning on there eyes to look at it more closely as Hinata sent an upward two hand strike firing off the electric chakra spinning dome around her off it taking on a lion head barrage like form with a spinning ball of lighting in it's mouth!

Rainbow's eyes widen in shock as she tried to avoid it only for it to blow and send off and electric shock wave in the air that hit her shocking her in a moment her wings twitched and spasmed making her fall.

the blue girl was falling and before she could catch her Hinata jumped and hit her with a gentle fist blow to the point in her back where her wings were attacked making them stick straight out and she hit the ground her wings locked up leaving her grounded.

Rainbow dash got up shaking as she said, "that was epic!" a gentle fist blow then hit her in the gut knocking her out!

Rainbow fell out as Hinata carried her friend away as the chunnin host said, "… well now….Fuck! no other words….. Hinata wins! Got dam! We'll now take a short brake as I need to change my pants and I know I am not the only one after those two matches!"

While most peoples jaws were dropped Sasuke was holding ice to his eye as he said, "I bet that looked better with depth perception!" he said sad he only saw it with one eye.

with the other fighters Hinata was happily hugging and kissing Naruto who's tails were wagging like a happy puppy.

Shikamaru sighed, "the two biggest badass turn more sickeningly sweet then spike and Akamaru I mean honestly!"

Choji nodded as she said, " yeah man! Do you think Hinata can do that with any elemental attack or was she only able to do it as her element is lighting will main on the side she has fire?"

Twilgiht held her chin and said, "Good question Choji dam good question!" she sound curious.

Meanwhile in the watching spots Rainbow dash was walking to wards a seat and sat with her mom in a green kimono and her dad in a brown on hugging her.

Windy said, "Don't look so down you did great you'll get her next time honey!"

Bow petted his daughter's back, "yeah I am sure you can do it next time your boyfriend agrees!" he said as he through sai in a headlock and gave hi ma nudgy.

sai was laughing it off while Rainbow dash looked like she might die!"

to be continued


	23. it's raining fire!

In the Stands trenderhoof was using mystic palm to heal up Sasuke's eyes, "Don't know how this eternal thing works getting an eye transplant form a family member stops the upgrade form making your eye melt but I guess I am not one for bad mouthing alien biology mr my ancestors came form the moon!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he said, "an self-identify as a tengu respect that now come on the next match is starting.

Down in the arena Zabuza was the new host and he said, "Ok Applejack Rarity make it good!" he said as he spotted Applejack spinning around a thin chain with a weight on the end like a lasso.

Rarity put on some purple gloves with a smirk and as Applejack throw her weapon Rarity jumped to the left and hit the ground making it shake and fissures open as she called out " cherry blossom impact!"

Zabuza jumped on to the side of wall holding there with chakra as Applejack fell over her eyes widening form the display of strength, " well got dam!"

In the stands Rarity's family's jaws dropped at her display of strength!

Cookie gasped, " WHAT HAS MY DAUGHTER BEEN DOING!?"

Applejack got back to her hooves and span her chain as she said, "What in tarnation!"

Rarity made a barrier to guard as she smiled, "medical ninjutsu is all about chakra control it needs to be or the boost to the body's healing system would make burns! Thanks to this a side effect of it is being able to actively control the amount my body use at any time I can ingress the flow to boost my speed and strength! Your boyfriend can do the same thing but I am a lot better at it!" she said smirking as as she appeared behind applejack through a burst of speed and land a round house to the right side of her friend's head.

Applejack was sent flying but she smirked as she pulled her chain and in a moment Rarity fell thanks to the weight being wrapped around her left ankle!

when Applejack landed she gave her chain a pull and a swing sending Rarity into a wall, while the unicorn did make an energy dome that happily cut the chain off her she still hit the wall and was injured!

Aj got up smiling as she spit, "And ah's an earth pony I have nature super strength and endurance you knows what your mimic skill can't gives you!"

Rarity got up smirking as she fired off a horn blast making Applejack jump as she said, "And I have better range of attack!"

Applejack was running she was barely avoiding the beams as she held her hat on and added, "big deal ah's will just out last yous! Plus you put on a pound or too sense you and choji have been dating!""

the other anthro smiled as she banged her fist together with a smirk, as small butterfly wings appeared on her " That's because I reverse engineered his clans calorie control!" she said in a moment she was in front of Aj and land a blow right to her gut making Applejack gasp.

Rarity smiled," It let's them turn fat into pure Energy to boost themselves a side of effect is sideeffectless lose of all the weight they converted to energy! Well if mastered if you do no much or are sloppy you screw up your digestive system it's why I keep my version small five pounds odd!" She said as she left up for a high kick landing a kick right to Applejack's chin sending her flying.

Applejack flipped landing on her hooves panting as Rarity appeared before her going in for punches so Applejack put up her fist and charged her hands on fire as she clashed blow for blow with Rarity, " Well rarity's yous mimicked all my natural ablities!"

Up in the stands Sweete belle's jaw dropped as did the apple family Apple bloom then yelled out, "THIS IS WHAT SHINOBI DO FOR A LIVING!?" Like it was just hitting the saved anthros.

beside her choji was cheering for Rarity , As Applejack went in for a fire released left round house that hit Rarity in the gut hard enough to make her gasp!

Rarity stumbled and made her palm glow as she held her side and pulled out a pill and took it, "And blood pill for a quick pick me up and damage healed to sixty precent! On top of it!" she then got back into fighting stance and ran in clotheslining applejack in the neck knocking her down as She went in and punched Aj in the stomach making Aj gasp and pass out form the impact.

Zabuza jumped down and put a hand to Appejack's neck, "Relax everyone the farmer's daughter is just knocked the fuck out!" rarity's wings vanished as she held a hand up in victory, "winner Rarity! We'll need some earth release people to repair the ring I'll get Applejack to the nurse station!"

When Applejack woke up Trenderhoof was using mystic palm on her stomach as he said, " hold still I am almost done repairing the last broken rip a point blank cherry blossom impact knocked you out cold Rarity put all she had into that blow if it makes you feel better!" he was then finished.

Aj got up cracked her neck and said, "It does a little bit! But I needs more range not that it would work against some one with that level of defense!"

her boyfriend said, "My shields are way better and you were able to smash one of mine! So while so rang other then that new chain will help like simple fire ball jutsu I think you need to focus on pulling them to you so you can use that brute force of yours to brake the defense!"

Applejack then looked to her chain and saw the missing weight she pulled out a kunai knight and grabbed it's end and the chain's end and covered her hands in flames in a moment it was fused together giving the chain a new bladed tip she said as she smirked, "then let's get rid of the training weight and go to blade!"

In the stands Pinkie pie was using a wet rock to sharpen the blade on an as big as her battle axe as she said, "the sand lady folded when she found out she was against sunset so now it's Fluttershy vs twilight then me vs the guy who almost coast my boyfriend his legs, who is also technically speaking an evil version of Naruto with only one ninth the power and a split personality! But I am ready!"

Limestone backed away form her sister and in shock asked, "Were did you even get that!"

Pinkie pie who's hair was flat smiled as she said, "Simple while training with the perverted old toad to learn how to summon I also found my nature releases fire earth and metal!" She said as she touched the stone wall and her hand blow as she pulled a kunai out of it as her sister gasped, "the metal part is a bloodline limit I have by simple genetic fluke! It let's me manipulate earth and heat it into metal giving me a limitless armor of simple cutting and smashing gear!"

Pinkie pie smiled as she moved the knife around, " I am a walking armory!"

Marble jumped as she said, "we're fucked!" she sounded scared.

the pinkie mare then watched as they fixed the ring as she put the knife up into her holder and held her axe she made it glow with chakra changing it into a war hammer with spikes on the end before spinning it around and making the ends burst into flames, " yeah this should handle his sand defense and when he switched to demon mode I'll be ready!"

Zabuza then called out, "Twilight sparkle and Fluttershy come on down!"

In the stands Mrs Shy gasped, "After seeing what the other's can do what will my baby be like!" she then saw her daughter's outfit and gasped fainting.

MR shy held his wife, As Fluttershy's brother said, ""yeah I don't think my sister being bold is the shocking thing!"

the two winged ladies got ready for there fight as Anko could he heard yelling, "THEY ARE BOTH MY STUDENTS WHO THE HELL DO I GOT DAM FUCKING CHEER FOR HERE!? SOMEONE TELL ME GOT FUCK IT!"

Fluttershy cracked her knuckles and in a moment showed off her new red gloves and her left right index finger glow summoning a saber toothed cheetah and a saber toothed lion that charged as she said, "I sealed my blood in noun drying out casings in each finger along with mini quick summon seals, making it so I can summon any of my Teen creatures almost instantly!"

Twilgiht took to the air and fired a breezing beam form her horn freezing the cats as she said, " yes but my range makes your pets useless!" she said turning and freezing the giant centipede, " After all you have only normal creatures well relatively they don't have any elemental power so my spell for draining head away to flash freeze makes them usless! I studied how haku's chakra works to figure it out!"

Fluttershy adjusted her Gloves as she smirked and said, "Well I though about that weakness of mine so I studied myself!" she then took a breath and blow out a massive burst of flames!

Twilgiht had to make a bubble around her and to her shock when the flames died down she saw Fluttershy in front of her giving a right hook that shattered it and connect to Twilight's jaw knocking her down, "I found out I have fire release! And I combined it with the natural weather control power but unlike Dashie I figured out how to make my clouds small using just my breath!" she said blowing out making a small cloud appear.

The cloud then rained fire thanks to being infused with fire chakra, "Dashie didn't take the time to improve that's why Hinata was able to counter she knew were Dashie would strike

twilight rolled away form the fire rain as Fluttershy made more clouds covering the ring and she made a shield around her as a fire storm rained down on her she the noticed while the cats dispelled the giant bug remained and was melting out.

The bug moved it's natural armor allowing it to take the head as it charged in knocking Fluttershy's dome shield with the alicorn inside in to the wall where it rapidly smashed at it trying to crack it.

Twilgiht gulped, "Ok now giant monster In front of me Fire storm above me! !" She noticed her shield cracking, 'Shield braking and this fire storm ruins my freeze her pets plan! And if I am not shielded I'll be set on fire I am pinned and admit defeated!"

Fluttershy smiled as she stopped her clouds and smiled as she landed and petted her bug, "And that's a win for me!"

to be continued.


	24. Cupcakes vs blood red sand

Zabuza was in the arena holding an umbrella over his head, "When pinkie pie hand this to me and said it was fire proof I didn't get it now I do!" he said closing it, " Now I do! That won't work in the field but still impressive! Ok now Gaara vs Pinkie pie the demon of the sands vs the bipolar pink bitch out for blood!"

Gaara appeared in a torrent of sand as he said, "your blood is demanded demon!" he sounded cold and unfeeling.

Pinkie pie jumped down landed on her hooves as she cracked her knuckles and the bell rang! As Gaaras sand moved to strike her she smirked as she touched the ground and pulled out a massive war hammer with spikes on the end and with one hand she swung the weapon bigger than her and the Sand flashed to glass.

Gaaras eyes widen as he raised a hand to try and raise sand spikes only for Pinkie pie to jump and spin with the weapon flashing it to glass as she landed standing on one of the points not braking it with a smirk, "Go ahead ground the ground back in to sand it'll take time and limit your use! Because my steel release gives me an armory and the fire half is perfect to smashing your sand!" She said smiling a she slammed the glass she was standing on making it explode into glass dust making Gaara summon his sand armor as the shards were heading for him.

but while he made that focus he gasped as the armor on his right arm turned to a glass casing, he spotted a small orange toad on Pinkie pie's shoulder holding a lighter as he spat Oil out as Pinkie smiled as she said, "Thanks Gamatatsu!" She was so happy about it!

She then charged in using her weapon to defend against the sand while the toad went on the attack using it's oil to turn the lighter into a flame thrower.

Gaara gasped as his whole left arm was covered in glass he growled but that is when something happened he heard a crack as Pinkie's tail twitch he spotted it a throwing star in the glass case, "You use your tail!" he roared as he saw something red and screamed in horror it was his blood the throwing star cracked the glass making the glass cut him!

Everyone form sand gasped in horror for Gaara had been injured for the first time ever, the sands went out of control as he made a dome around himself screaming like a mad man!

Pinkie pie kept up flashing the sand to glass easily when she noticed feathers falling, a lot of shinobi got it a Genjutsu was being cast while many were braking it themselves or for others, But Pinkie pie was focused on Gaara.

So much so she missed the third battling the two other hokage's controlled by Orochimaru while Naruto Sunset Luna and Celestia were forced to Fight the reanimated and crying Minato outside the stands.

Zabuza was about to say something but when Gaaras now half glass orb moved so did pinkie pie who was a mare on a mission.

Outside Choji used his partial expiation jutsu to hammer a sound ninja into the ground as Flash sentry held out his hand firing off a green beam he got by absorbing the chakra form the Genjutsu.

Jiraiya smiled, "Flash boy we'll make a sage out of you yet even if it is a cheat!"

Tsunade hit the ground making an small earthquake as she said, "My trainies didn't need a cheat! You saw what Rarity did!"

Applejack used her chain's blade covered in fire to slash at a group of Sound shinobi's back as she said, "This ain't the time for this!"

Trenderhoof came up his sword covered in water and Chakra formed into a thin long blade with one swing he was able to slash the throats of ten henchmen before landing a kiss on Applejack's check before forming the water in chakra into a larger blade mimicking Zabuza's weapon shape!

the stallion then charged in slashing a sand ninja head off, as he got a thumbs up for Zabuza.

elsewhere Pinkie pie's battle had taken her to the forest the mare now had Gamakichi on her other shoulder having traded her hammer for an axe with she looked axe crazy as Gaar stood there his bleeding arm turned into the tailed beast along with that corner of his face and the beast tail coming from the gourd.

She growled as she slashed at incoming sand making it flash to glass only to jump when he fired off an air bullet as she said, " I didn't think he had anything but sand!"

the older toad brother " that isn't the guy you were just fighting it's the Demon he guards taking over because he fainted and while he is resting the demon has control!"

the demon said, "his mind was shattered when his uncle tried to kill him!" he laughed as he fired off a small tail beast ball blaster making Pinkie pie jump down to the ground to avoid.

that is when she looked up and saw the full grown tailed beast so she dropped her weapon and made hand sighs.

In a moment when the demon went to smash her the boss toad appeared in smock and fired a water bullet making the things arm turn to mud and fall off.

As the demon pulled in more sand Pinkie pie was on his back with his boys, "yeah he tried to kill me and your sons boss man!"

Gamabunta growled, "Well then let's teach him a lesson shall we!" he drew his sword and slashed only for the sand the demon was made of to grind it's blade to dust.

his youngest son said, "Dad we were using flames to turn him to glass maybe if we do it right we can shock the guy inside awake!" in a moment the boss toad spat up Oil covering the forest around them and the demon as Pinkie pie smiled as she had hand sighs, "FIREBALL JUTSU!" She then breathed fire around the area.

Soon the one tails was screaming as the flames spreaded to him turning his sand to glass in chunks he couldn't gather enough earth to counter it!

That is when Pinkie pie jumped her hair and tail going back to puffy as she pulled out a large bladeless throwing star and throw it knocking Gaara out and upside the head awake!

As he fell Pinkie pie jumped off grabbing the beaten and Bloody man and setting him down to his shock Pinkie put her hands beside her hip and said, "I have every reason to kill you but I won't! those cuts filled with sand mut and sweat will probably do it! and so what if your uncle and father were assholes , I am just guessing as he was your leader your brother and sister care about you in fact I hear them looking for you now!" she then ran off dispelling her summons as she headed back to the leaf.

At with point Temari and Kankuro showed and picked up the injured Gaara making the red head cry out, "I am sorry!" before passing out but the demon did not take control maybe because it knew right now it had nothing to control!

Meanwhile back in the leaf!

Twilight was firing off multiple burst of energy form her horn at shinobi Shikamaru was holding still with shadow possession, while Ino used a family jutsu to make the sound ninja attack sand.

they then looked up at the fourths fight!

Celestia and Luna had grabbed and restrained Minato who was struggling about to brake free!

as a light glow it was Naruto and Sunset in mirrored posses. Naruto on the right with his left arm towards his sister his tailed pointed her way down on his knees his twin had it mirrored and between there tails and clawed hands a tail beast ball blaster was growing.

In a moment the Alicorns let go of Minato as the twins cried as they fired on there father destroying him as he smiled happily and said,' I AM SO PROUD OF YOU!"

That is when they heard a groan and Luna went to it and gasped in horror there bleeding out was the now arm and legless Kabuto who coughed up blood saying, "the price of being one of the good guys and protecting my friends, Worth it!" he then passed out.

to be continued


	25. the leaves withers

Pinkie had mad it to the village and was pulling things out of her repuffed mane throwing them at sand and sound ninjas as she noticed the tail beast ball blaster, "…. Gee image that when their yin yang imbalance corrects it's self-making them un feral."

She then noticed the sand village leaving clearly news about their leader being a fake got to them and they were pulling out as she a chain saw and slashed off a sound village shinobi's arm! "FUCK YOU GUYS!"

Meanwhile above the third lied dead Orochimaru was panting his arms limp as he watched his giant snake with multiheaded being handled by Choji's clan in giant form " Well now!" he then spotted the sound four dead.

before him was Luna Celestia, Naruto and sunset, while the male kitsune was cleaning his claws on a rag sunset was licking blood off making the solar goddess hit her on the head and say, "SUNSET DON'T LICK BLOOD YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT'S OWNERS BEEN!"

Orochimaru sighed, "Well a little early but I can't fight two tailed beast and two goddess!" In a moment he start throwing up snaked making all four jump back as the snakes formed a larger hive mind snake with Orochimaru's face.

Luna turned green and covered her mouth ,"WHAT IN THE NINE LEVELS OF TARTARUS!?"

Celestia was green and shivering the two kitsune shivering behind there mother at the evil unnatural abomination they were facing, "you turned yourself into a body jacking parasite!" she said horror clearly on her voice.

the mass moved to attack only for Luna to make a barrier to keep it away, "KILL IT WITH FIRE! IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL FOR IT TO BE ALIVE KILL IT! KILL IT! KITSUNE FIRE! FIRE!"

the fox twins remained shivering to the point they ran off on all fours form it as orochimaru said "I scare even demons!"

the princess of the night fired off a bright blue fireball at the snakes as she said, "I'LL KILL IT WITH FIRE THEN!"

the snakes kissed as Celestia just stabbed one of her swords into the roof they were standing on chaining Orochimaru, "I think letting him die works better! Parasites die with out a host I'll just hold this and he'll die!" she said scared as Orochimaru hissed.

the sannin then laughed, "Well now I have lost but I planned on this when I first found out the leaf had demons now! You may notice unlike normal summons my multihead one is bleedings it's blood is toxic and currently bleeding into your ground spreading killing everything within it!"

Luna rolled her eyes and said, "oh the dead snake made our dirt posion! We'll have to make sure foals don't eat mud!" she said not carrying!

Celestia rolled her eyes and said, "sister what does plants grow form? And what do animals feed on? The grounds toxic plants won't grow and animals won't feed farming is gone! The leaf won't be able to produce food anymore!"

the other alicorn's eyes widened as Orochimaru laughed, "yes boring but practical the leaf has fallen or will when you run out of food reserves!"

Later that day it was raining plants were already looking like they were dying.

Ina hospital bed Kabuto was laying his only limp was his plastic mitten handed shinobi ware arm as he used it to adjust his glasses as he looked to see Lee, "Can you adjust my bed I think better sitting up!" Lee did it.

the arm and legless shinobi then said, "Well This is a fine mess, we can't farm and will run out of food the leaf will need to be abandoned maybe we could rebuild another village that could work, but would take to long plus we lost a lot of the older generation!"

Lee did a hand stand as he said, 'Yes my most youthful friend it is a mess who plans on rebuilding his body with metal to return to being a shinobi! Too bad the sound is in better shape then us it just lost a leader!"

Kabuto then looked to him and he said, "Lee you just saved the day!" the green ninja flipped up right looking confused. "the sound is set up in small bunkers and shell minor non shinobi villages! We can probably just take one of those locations as a new home and move! Many of them are already in the land of fire!"

Lee then nodded, "yes but who would approve it the council is at half mass and wont' agree on a hokage or to such a thing!"

the white haired currently limbless shinobi grabbed his phone " twilight do some digging I have a plan to save the leaf!" he then looked to see a nurse bring in a bowl of roman and chop sticks as he yelled out, "AND A BAG OF PLASTIC SPOONS! I'll starve with this mitten hand and chop sticks!"

Lee grabbed the sticks and said, "I'll feed you man! Don't make it weird!"

the white haired man said, "What a pal!"

Later on in the council room Celestia kicked the door down pulling out a copy of the village charter with highlighted parts , " People do check this in case the council is not whole with it isn't half of you are dead, and no hokage with there isn't the emergency power close comes into effect! That states the just killed hokage's widow becomes acting hokage for a year at with point she most chose a replacement!"

before on of them could Speak the head of the hyuuga said, "Celestia is recognized as Kushina! Minato may have been an edo tension but he still died that day so as his legal wife Celestia is a hokage widow so the third outliving his life matters not Celestia is our fifth hokage or at least acting with emergency powers making us powerless for it!"

the council got out and left Celestia then picked up the hokage hat and put it on and said, "Well so this is the hat! Ok Kabuto's plan is to pay the sound village back by location there parts or sub villages and taking one of those as the base for a neo leaf village!"

the head of the Hyuugas the only council men left there Hisashi spoke up , "I would normal disagree with someone so young but he has given so much for the village we most agree what is his other plan!"

Celestia pulled out a paper form her chest and opened it, "heavy metal spiked wheels on a train so it can off track if we ration and buy food form closer lesser villages we can get it done and move to it to be mobile and nomadic while we search for the known locations we will do them all even if we find the first one ok! As the sound has many connections. Hell we may even be able to keep this leaf village running on there support making the leaf a minor republic not a village"

the hyuuga held his chin, "It's an impressive idea but we would need to cut resource form study he won't be able to get his new limbs till it's build and we have a new home!"

the princess turned Hokage said, " Yeah I know! it may only be a year but I think my stay as hokage will be more memorable by the lasting effects of the leaf!"

the hyuuga nodded " yes it will lady hokage! But for the moment we need to wait the council already deployed a team on a mission! It'll take them to the land of snow!"

the alicorn then sighed, "so they get to skip the build great!" she said sadly.

Later on the mane group were talking.

Applejack was hammering a board to repair part of the hyuuga compound while most of the parents were shaking , "really Tenten neji rainbow dash lead by Might gai! That won't end well guarding that actress what's the big deal?" she asked out loud.

Flash who was in copy of Jiraiya out fit as he held out his hand using his gele stone to fire off blast that hammered in all the nails as he said, "Let's see now the director was loyal ot the last king of it and the actress's history begins were the lost princess' history ends kind of an open secret she is the lost princess being drug home by the rebellion to be put on the throne and face the man who tried to kill her as a little girl!"

Applejack blinked as she said ,"Well darn! And I though spoiled and filthy smiling and cheering that spoiled die was the big shocker!"

to be continued,

Pinkie pie popped up, "As we were trolled a quick reminder the story is in progress thanks to a lot of trolls we had to explain the feral thing early to stop it and also reminder as it says on the writer's fanfiction profile he is going blind in one eye self taught and a dyslexic so if you are looking for perfect grammar look elsewhere.


	26. clash in the land of snow

On the boat watching the scene being record Neji who now had goggles and a heavy winter coat plus long pants and closed in shoes watched, "if she hadn't maced when I asked for an autograph I would be impressed."

that is when there as a raid ship as the other ship said, "your actress is the lost princess Koyuki hand her over for her to beheaded to official our new ruling body!"

Rainbow dash who was in her normal cloths smiled as she took to the air after a guy with an artificial arm riding a snow board on snow he was manipulating to follow him.

The guy yelled out "DEMON" As his arm showed off to grab her still staying hooked by cable she smiled as she let it grab her before she channeled lighting chakra through it making it arc through the arm and show him making him scream as he disconnected his hand and fell over into the icy water.

Rainbow quickly sealed the hand into a scroll, "This will help with our own replacement part project we'll get Kabuto real hands again thanks to you losers!"

the female shinobi was firing off her knives with ice bombs firing off tornadoes ice spikes when they went off Tenten , in long pants and a winter coat stood behind Neji as he usedh is eight trigrams to deflect them as he said, "Ok now I'll handle defense!"

the lady smiled as she unsealed what looked like a rifle with a scope, "Let's show this gun thing works!" she then focused chakra in to it and in a moment it fired off a mini kunai knife that hand and hit the Lady shinobi right in the neck killing her as Tenten said, "TWILIGHT'S THING WORKS I LOVE GUNS!" she said hugging it, "it's the way of the future!"

the finally member of the team was fighting Might Gai, the sense had on a furred callered and sleeved version of his flank jacket orange gloves closed in shoes with fur around them as he adjusted his scar and used morning peacock to melt a large wolf made of ice, "So this is all you got Nadare!"

the shinobi growled as he made and ice whale with a spear nose appear only for Might Gai to release some Chakra gates and quickly smash it with a kick, "using armor to make up for lack of youth and a failing body won't work! You should have kept your training up!"

At that moment Rainbow dash noticed the princess getting grabbed and flow on only for someone to throw a device on to her back making her fall and it shocked her!

She was grabbed and taken aboard a ship to see Doto the princess uncle who quickly took her necklace, "finally the key to your father's weapon!"

Rainbow dash tried to use her chakra but was shocked as she said, "How do you even know it's a weapn!?"

Doto looked at the lady in shock, "so the leaf does hold demons!" he said revealing his chakra armor wings as he said, "We'll use you as breeding stock for a demon army!"

Rainbow growled as she and the princess were taken to cells as soon as it was closed, the actress was about to say something she said, "Save the sad story ! I was paid to protect you and I will! And I'll get your father's thing back!" she growled reaching in to her pocket.

She pulled out a pill and took it making the chakra blocking device explode on her back as her rainbow tail and mane's colors inverted as her fur took on a greyer color as green chakra stormed around her!

The gaurds turned to face her only for Rainbow to hold out her hands and quickly fire off what looked like Shuriken of electric energy they flow off like bolts hitting and shocking them to the point they were knocked out!

the mare then kicked the back wall making a whole and she grabbed the princess and flow off after doto finding him and landing just in time for the super solider drug to wear off as Rainbow landed just fine, "So Glad Twilight worked out that tired side effect or at least made it delayed till morning.

In a moment the Bad guy put the crystal necklace in making it open up and start only for heat to happen melting the snow and he growled as Rainbow held his stomach, "Dude your brother was the kind good king of curse he won't have a weapon! If anything it would have been a gift for his daughter this bitch always complained about the cold so clearly it was a giant heater all along got dam it you idiot!

the main yelled as he summoned out what looked like a ice tornado dragon as rainbow dash smiled as she said, "I still have some of Twilight's super drug in my system so let's test boosted Demon against boosted mad man!" She said helding off her hands and holding back the tornado to both's shock!

she smirked as she said, "I am a Pegasus controlling the weather is my thing! A tornado is weather!" she said as in a moment the energy attack turned back turning form black and red, to white and Blue.

the thing then went back hitting it's sending, as a scene played out in the air it was the princess as a little girl and her dad making the promise to bring spring to the land.

There was cheers and there was the film crew having recorded it all to make into the movie along with some of the crew in samurai gear.

Rainbow smiled as she fell over and said, "And out of chakra crashing now!" she said as she passed out.

weeks later in the Leaf.

Kabuto was smiling as he looked to his second arm it was mostly a mirror of the first one but it had a metal hand that worked just like the old one as he happily got himself into a wheel chair and rolled out of his hospital room "And I am mobile again!" he said happily.

As he rolled out the hospital waving as he said, "I'll be back for the prototype legs!" he said happily rolling when he say black and red cloud running by him only for the blue shark swordsmen of the mist to stop and slash at Zabuza.

Kabuto's eyes widened as Sasuke walked up his left eye was empty as he held and eye and the socket bleed, "you missed it mane My brother showed up wanting one of the foxes with this guy I cough him off guard with my Susanoo and slashed one of his sharigan but then he got me with his complete susanno's sword me and my made my eternal melt to cheat death and used a wire needle to rip out his other eye. I then killed him now I am off to go get this eye implant so I can have an eternal and not go blind, but I have to admit I think he finally had guilt and let me kill him"

the Uchiha said as he walked in saying, "hello nurse I need this eye transplant and I think stitches on my back and side shinobi ER pass will be payment!"

Kabuto blinked as he said, "Got dam I missed a lot!" he then turned to see Zabuza holding two of the seven swords and a headless shark man.

Zabuza walked off dragging both blades , "he turned into a shark man and you missed it talking to the tengu!" he said rudely as he yelled out, "HAKU WE GOT TWO OUT OF SEVEN LETS TRY FOR THE OTHER FIVE NOW!"

Kabuto face palmed, 'I missed the deaths of three out of seven of the Akatsuki!" he said enrage before he rolled off, " calm your self Kabuto focus on helping with the nomad off trail train and finding the sound locations rebuilt the leaf and work on your new legs and metal parts to replace the plastics of this arms and another one of this metal hands as the mitt is pretty useless!" he said trying to calm himself.

he then made it to the hyuuga compound and headed in to Twilight's lab to see Limestone who rolled her eyes.

the mare was in a purple Kimono and said, "My sister said I had to help you in here sense they are all doing Ninja stuff!" she sounded like she wasn't happy to be here.

Kabuto smiled as he said, "Ok then let's start the metal working stuff as I need a copy of this metal hand so I can at least use jutsu again! Then let's build me some legs as think I can do it faster than the hospital can!

to be continued,

Pinkie pie " to our troll it's how rude you are being that makes you a troll and the fact you pretty much disregarded the fact our writer is pretty much one eyed. There is a difference between losing your memories and having not enough then having your memories and not having something. Also if you hate this story so much why did you come back to it?


	27. Chapter 27

Weeks later

Kabuto was walking around on new plastic shinobi wear legs using a cane holding it in his mitten hand lime stone behind him as he looked at the train as he said, "So sad I won't be going with my friends!"

Twilight walked up and smiled as she used magic to attack one of the massive wheels and she added, "We added a tower to a train car the phone should have the range to contact us at least in text form if we need you budy!"

Applejack was putting a large sword onto the top of the engine happily.

Shino then looked at the large puppet arms as Rarity used her magic to move them and draw the blade as she said, "yep that works arms are good! Chakra engine and electric engine working?" She asked.

Luna smiled as she came out wearing a conductor head as she said, "works!" she said her magic making the gears move and the car move forward.

Sasuke walked up removing his bandages around his eye with a smile, "So the engine is finished! Now just the other cars!"

Tsunade smiled as she walked up, "Loading the medical la band med storage cars and hospital beds now!" She said proudly taking car of her ten cars as she walked to them!

Tenten smiled as she load weapons scrolls and other ninja tolls into one car, "Armory car ready as soon as I seal them all In scrolls to keep it one car!"

Choji's clan was moving in passenger cars a food storage car and a kitchen, "And we'll be ready with food!"

Rainbow dash flow down happily smiling as a lighting bolt that hit one of the cars and it was absorbed into seal and she smiled, "And our chakra seal storage batteries work at least the lighting release ones!"

Hinata smiled as she clapped, "perfect now if the others work we can charge batteries to power the electric part using elements!" she said happily.

Naruto just rolled his eyes before saying, " alpha Den missing!" Sunset nodded licking her claws clean.

Celestia walked up and smiled, "Not missing, Luna is heading this mission as hokage I can't go on missions So do take care of your aunt for your mommy!" she said petting the twin kitsune's heads.

Zabuza loaded in the fallen swordsmen's blade as he said, "We'll find you an owner on the ride! Ok Haku pack up were are on the mission list along with the demons and those brave enough to date them!"

Marble looked sad, "I am going to miss you Sasuke!" she said sadly only for the Uchiha to hold her hands and kiss her forehead, "relax when this is done I'll fly back to you I promise on my tengu feathers my love!"

Marble smiled and rest her hands and head on her chest while Sakura and Ino cried at the sigh wishing it was them Sasuke was how holding and who's head was being kissed by him.

trenderhoof adjusted his glasses as he cleaned his sword with had it's gem replaced as he span it around and Tenten looked at it and smirked, "What did you do to this weapon form a strange land?"

the unicorn rolled his eyes, "Nothing I replaced the decoration with a chakra storage unite that's hidden that ways if all else fails I can unleash chakra form the blade for one last jutsu, inspired and made by studying the sharkman's sword!" he then put it in it's heave behind his back.

Applejack then shot the lady a glare as she said, "you is coming but we need more shinobi!"

Kakashi then spoke up, "Me and gai are the only other ones we know about coming along I guess they figured all you demons would be enough of an invasion force that and the sharigan and Byakugan are enough!"

hinata's father then walked off hands behind his back in a shinobi outfit like Kakashi's as he said, "Add me to the list I will not allow my clan's future to be on the line like this with out myself at the front line! Besides someone has to be lady fifth's trusted eyes on this mission and as the only council even if out of power loyal to her it falls to me!" he said proudly.

Hiashi smiled warmly as he said, "Also Kabuto any more intel form your last days in sound?"

Kabuto sighed as he adjusted his glasses before using both his new hands to hold his cane, "Well that's it I heard chatter about Orochimaru studying the demons through vivisection at first I thought it was a plan but after hearing about how a portal opened up revealing an enslaved city I fear he already has done it!"

Rarity nodded as she held her chin, "we'll double the number of passenger cars for more possible turn coats form sound then! It'll take us another two days but we can still leave before we have to start making deals for food!" she added flat but checking her mouth by looking at Twilight who nodded.

Shikamaru was on top of a car as he said, "this is the biggest product of our time! This isn't a train it's a mobile lesser shinobi village we are even putting a jutsu library car, there is a group called the wandering Ninja and many no mad groups but non like this! We are making history!"

Hinata then opened her jacket to reveal her chunnin vest and she smiled, "Still can't believe they made me a chunnin!"

Shino adjusted his sunglasses, "it's honestly makes sense you're the only one promoted by the council before disempowerment for a year!"

Fluttershy land and continued, "what my boyfriend means out of all the shinobi that got to show your stuff you were the only human one and the only one to beat a demon making you the best in there minds! It wasn't the amazing jutsu you invent by merging rasangan and eigh trigrams it was all who you used it on!"

Hinata looked down at the flank jacket sadly now, "oh," she sounded ashamed.

Lee stretched his legs as he said, "doesn't mean it wasn't a rightful call Hinata you pulled off a most youthful jutsu against rainbow dash"

Sai nodded as he landed on an ink eagle and said, "the ear back up engine is finished and it's saw hands are ready for action Twilight will have to power and use them! Is all us done?" he asked sounding friendly.

Twilight pulled out a clipboard and pen and started checking things off as she noticed Spike and Akamaru rubbing nose and saying how much they love eachother, "Well now Kiba joined so we just need two more shinobi! two more!"

Jiraiya then walked up with Flash, "How about a sage and a sage in training?"

the alicorn did math in the air and said, "yeah that'll work we're good! Let's get loading up and making the final card to get a move on! Gee so much prep work can't wait for it

Sunset then tackled and start kissing Flash up as Naruto rolled his eyes, "sister stealer better be nice!" his claws burst into flames form a moment sending a threat!

Haku used his ice release to make some ice for the food cars as he said, "Ok let's get ready as rarity said we can get it done in a few days!"

Naruto quickly made shadow clones and sent them out to do heavy lifting and welding.

Meanwhile in the hokage tower Celestia walked in and saw Konohamaru crying, 'IT'S MY GRAND PA'S!" before he could cry Celestia held him and petted his head making him just cry it out.

Celestia said, "shshshsh it's ok we all lost people but we will make sure it wasn't for not the will of fire will continue to burn bright brighter then ever before after this I promise so when I give up this hat to the seventh the village will be better the never before!"

to be continued,

Pinkie pie had her arms crossed "to our guest reviewer people losing memory and acting like animals happens in real life and imbalance make recovery harder is also true so as it happens in real life no plot hole all you did was rudly mock the writer's struggling and as it's public knowledge you have no excuse You should have checked facts before complaining and even if you did fact check your did it all in the rudest way possible you're a cyberbully period! The only thing you did nicely and there by fairly was complain about ships, Now guest reviewer we are going to ask you to stop reviewing this story nice but firmly."


	28. invade the sound part one

Kabuto was in the lead watching the train leave as he pulled out the new model phone with key board on the side to send a message as he said, "remember out of the three locations the first one is the most dangerous to my knowledge they have a Shinobi clan allied to them called the Fuma!"

on the train Choji got the message and showed it to Shikamaru as he held his chin, "then I guess our first action when we arrive will be to ask about the Fuma clan!"

Flash sentry walked by "yeah demons asking about a clan and sound that won't make people shit themselves not to mention we are on a war train off the tracks

Days later Sure enough flash's prediction people ran screaming thinking they were a party form hell on vacation in there land.

Flash sighed as he walked with his mentor to what looked like a club but Flash looked at the sigh as he said, "does that say Fuma!"

Jiraiya nodded as he summoned a toad to knock the door down, "yep, now TALK!" in a moment one of the ladies bar tending used her hair to try and grab the Sannin only for the man's on hair to spike up and slash it as he said, "Lady I've been using that move sense before you could walk!"

there leader Hanzaki tried to slash flash but in a moment the Pegasus had a green energy rod in his hand blocking it as the old man said, "I am a sannin and he is a demon I am teaching you are out matched for I am the toad mountain sage Jiraiya!"

in a moment they all bowed as Hanzaki said, "Forgive us Sannin we don't want trouble! We just want to make out a living with our village gone and half hour clan ripped away to Orochimaru!"

Flash crossed his arms and said, "the snake died!" they all gasped as the orange guy continued, "with brings us to the point his snakes poisoned our village home ground we need a cure to return to farming or our village will fall on it's stomach! Now it sounds like you need a village, So your choice are stay with crazy people following a dead man more wicked then I could ever be or side with the leaf and get a new home!"

Hanzaki rose as he put his sword up, " well when you put it like that I'll tell you all I know!"

Later on when the group was reuniting at the train the Fuma clan were happily putting on leaf headbands smiling as they were part of a village again.

Kotohime held her chin as she looked to Pinkie pie, "Makes sense you would side with the leaf sense the sound has a group of your own!"

the mare jumped as she said, "…. Well now that just isn't going to do!" she then pulled out the phone to send a message.

Meanwhile at a gate.

Trenderhoof used his sword to hold back a guy with a scissor like wrist weapon as he checked it and said, "they have those like us in that village trapped!"

Kakashi then used his Chidori to slash someone using spiders as a weapon's throat, "Well now this won't do!"

the anthro unicorn then made a water blade spike come off his sword impaling his enemy in the chest!

the last one guarding the gate stood up removing her disguise and transforming gaining chakra wings in the air and she made the ground cave in below her sucking them all in or at least that was the plan!

she gasped when someone tapped her shoulder and she turned to see Fluttershy waving a showing on her wrist were metal gauntlets and a spike came out of one , " Oh sorry about this but I floated like a butterfly and sting like a bee!"

the lady then noticed a wound on her tapped shoulder and looked to the yellow mare, "… I've been poisoned haven't i?" Fluttershy nodded as the other lady dropped out of the air dead ending her jutsu.

In a moment how ever Trenderhoof Kakashi and Fluttershy were forced into an upside down pyramid of chakra.

Arashi walked out moving his hands cloths, "A pity my clansmen had to die but it gave me the time to set this up! Time to be crushed!" he moved his hands closer together making it get smaller.

Kakashi was struggling using his chakra his sharigan out making what looked like ribs appear around them holding it back shielding them, "this is draining me I won't be able to keep it up! Fluttershy maybe summon some animals to help or something!"

Trenderhoof's horn glow, "Or maybe just ask the guy who can move things with his mind?" he said in a moment making the blade weapon on the corpse fly off slashing the man's throat ending his jutsu freeing them.

Kakashi lowered his headband as he added, "yeah….. keep forgetting about that! Ok now we advance in and split up make ways for the coming teams on the train by scattering the defense!"

once split up Fluttershy summoned a massive amount of saber toothed cats of all kind along with other animals to fight for her but she heard a tank and in a moment a flood came in and wrapped around a sound ninja behind her drowning him.

the water then stole the sound Ninja's shirt and pants and formed in to a guy who cracked his neck and looked at her Fluttershy had her stingers out as he held out his hand, "hold up lady I was captured Names Suigetsu my clan can turn into water so he kept me locked in a tank to study I heard he died by he demons of the leaf you look like a demon and you have the leaf symbol and your pet saber toothed lioness brake my tank allowing me out so thanks lady!"

Fluttershy snapped her fingers, "I know you Zabuza talks about you!"

the white haired man jumped in shock, "he's with you guys? I knew he called himself a demon but to see him be honorarly one that's some shit! How is he doing?"

the mare said, "he and his son are fine!" the white haired man jumped but Fluttershy said, "Haku is adopted Also he said you dreamed of using one or all of the seven swords well we have Samehada just lying around come join the leaf and it can be yours!"

the white haired man shock the mare's hands and said, "you got yourself a deal lady! Me making a deal with a demon to live my dream oh well better then Orochimaru!"

Deeper below Trenderhoof was standing before the students of crystal prep in white jail kimonos in horror as the former dork trenderhoof was using a sword to slash apart curse mark mutants.

The stallion looked to see some of his former bullies as he put the blade up and made spiked domes around his fists to block strikes form a guy with scythes for hands and he went in and head butted him his horn going into the mutant's neck making it drop dead.

he then jumped back to avoid a fire ball and he made his hands sending off a water dragon.

the remaining mutant spat a fireball flashing the dragon to steam, and trenderhoof smirked.

When the steam cleared trenderhoof had his blood covered sword shouldered as he walked past a headless corpse to slash the cage around the students.

sour sweet now an anthro earth pony was shaking with her friends who use to bully gasped, "Please we're sorry don't kill us!"

indigo zap now an anthro Pegasus cried, "please I will go out with you just put the sword away!" she said in horror.

Sugarcoat how an anthro unicorn was crying like a baby, "don't kill me I'm to young to die!"

sunny flare now an anthro earth pony crossed her arms, "…. Already in hell

Lemon zest was now an anthro unicorn crying, "I don't want to die!"

the stallion looked confused, "Ladies and assholes I am one of the good guys! Now come on we're getting out of here! But be careful!" he said tapping his headband, "Everyone with this headband is killing everyone who followed Orochimaru while looking for something to save our land! In a hostile take over! …. Geee we make good look so bad!" he then used one of the corpse shirts to clean his sword, "have to keep this thing clean it was a gift!"

to be continued


	29. invade the sound part two

Meanwhile in the sound Sasori was walking around his left arm and wing broken off his cord ripped out of his gut and be stood before a downed Might Gai, "… you smashed all my puppets and part of me it's impressive the head of the hyuuga clan may have informed you of me using the back door but it still matters not how much you damaged me I protect my one organic part and the iron sand was laced with poison."

Might gai was down on his stomach struggling to stand to finish the fight the Akatsuki member looked on it, "I looked up to puppets as they could be repaired and return always did what they were told and never turned on there masters!" he said looking at his one arms broken flame thrower nozzle bend into a circle. "you are going out of your way to comment the order your masters gave you, you fight like a puppet so you have my respect!"

The red haired human turned puppet then turned to see haku with out his mask as he blinked," …. I though twilight was kidding! You made a whole replacement body! We're struggling to make new arms and legs for our friend and you replaced everything! This cyborg shit is scary!"

the Puppet warrior picked up a sword form one of his fallen puppets littering the ground , " cyborg I like that term!" he then tried to swing but found himself frozen and he saw an ice sickle in his core part as he said, "Well then I have lost I will tell you this then what I was after is in the door to your left it is a sheet of talisman that hold tailed beast chakra for the first eight it was a short cut we were planning to use for our …." He then died.

Haku in a moment used ice to make a key and open the door before grabbing the chest and turning to Gai and pulling out a phone as he hit push to talk, "Gai Sense down Gai sense down!"

Later on at the train now parked at the gate.

Suigetsu was now wearing his normal outfit putting the sword of the mist he was given along with a leaf head hand on as he looked at Gai who was sitting looking ill, "so the poison was just lead based?"

Gai stood up shaking, "yes he mixed it in with the iron so it was magnetic and poisons to open wounds so all I need was some meds and some blood transfusions thank goodness ino and Sakura showed up to keep me stable while they got me back here still a little shake as I am low on blood and not stable enough for blood pills!"

Elsewhere Haku was making an ice key to open the chest beside the rainbooms team mates, Naruto Hinata and Luna!

Shikamaru looked at them, "So this eight piece of paper hold chakra form the first eight tailed beast and this was a short cut for this terrorist groups main plans…. I think I know what it is but I don't want to say it!" he said holding all eight papers.

Twilgiht blinked as she asked, "What do you mean?" in a moment she watched as her boy friend slapped all eight on to Naruto who blinked and before anyone could protest.

the paper sunk in as Naruto stood up straight growing a tenth tail his hair ears and tails turned red the tips of his ears and tails white his skin got paler as his eyes became golden to everyone's shock he looked at his claws and spoke normal, "… well the imbalance is gone so I can think clearly now hold on!" he then poked his sister's forehead making sunset stand up normal now too.

Sunset blinked in shock as she said, "Ok I am unferal now….. can some one explain what just happened to my brother?"

Hinata was gasping as Naruto quickly span her around dipped her kissed her and went on about how happy he was he could now list the reasons he loved her with he was doing making her get redder and redder.

Shikamaru sighed as he said, "our nine tails has evolved into ten tails you know the mythical monster that almost turned humanity into trees when it was commanded by that lady form the moon who fathered the sage of the six paths! I hate to say it but this fairy tail is true and Naruto is now the proof he is the ten tails! He is what the Akatsuki were trying to recreate!"

before anyone could say a word Naruto took a breath and said, " Well now that is a problem if they clearly want the power I now hold they will target me and try to seal me to use it but also why the hell would I want to turn someone into a tree! It makes no sense! And I don't feel like my power set is that different?" he said that in a moment he made a fist only to open it to see small orbs of fire water wind earth and lighting chakra in his hand.

Twilight looked at them and said, "it appears it has! I bet this is how the turn into tree thing works by combining earth and water trees could be grown around someone to act as a jail or through someone to kill them!"

Naruto held his hands up in shock as he said, "ok then So I have all the elemental chakras and In theory can put them together let's give it a test!" he said putting two hands on a tree and it flash froze as he sighed and said, "Ok confirmed! And with twice as much chakra as before I am a walking weapon of mass destruction! Gee oh joy!" he said sarcastically.

Shino then spoke up, '… I can't get use to him talking normal and contributing to this!" he said flatly.

Trenderhoof held his chin as he looked Naruto over and said, " yeah its weird but the point is we know have what the bad guys want the ten tails! Makes me think they had someone with the right dojutsu form that story to control him… you guys don't think?"

Sunset jumped and let out a flat , "I fucking hope the bloody hell not!" she said enraged.

Lee punched his palm, "eight out of nine tailed beast chakra samples curse mark research this is clearly why it is the most dangerous Orochimaru could have been using some of that chakra with the curse marks!" he said filling in the blanks.

Luna held her chin, "I am going to go try and talk to the last living sound member that sounds like a much more sane thing to do right now!" she said leaving, "how am I going to explain this to his mother.

Sasuke held his chin and said, "And let's factor in that just leave six members, Zombie one , zombie two , one eye, plant , unknown, and paper lady " they all looked at him and said, "That's what my brother radioed I am guessing that describes them, unknown leader probably the possible Rinnegan holder, one eye don't know, zombies let's not go there right now, paper lady probably use paper jutsu, and plant freak I am guessing Yamato wasn't the only attempt Orochimaru made for wood release!"

Meanwhile Luna was talking to the life support Kimimaro who said, "I will thank you for applying a chakra blocking seal so my friend jugo can have a normal life, with out his chakra absorption power turning him into a rampaging monster but Orochimaru gave me purpose in life and a home!"

Luna gave him a shot with in a moment allowed him to move in reaction to it in your arms as she hand him his medical files in orochimaru's hand writing, "no he used you! As you can see here he knew what your problem was you have to much iron in your bones and that was making you sick"

the shinobi read it confirming it and said, "giving my bloodline limit that is most ironic and I take it the shot was something to lessen the effect and if I just get regular blood transfusions to remove the tainted blood I would be fine?"

Luna then held her chin and said, "correct he was going to lead you die as he didn't seem the point in a host body that need help to survive he also found out this problem is genetic so anyone you father would like wise has this problem so there was no point to him in helping you at least revive your clan."

the sound shinobi sat up using his will power in tears his curse mark activating, "I gave him my life!"

Luan touched his chest touching the curse mark and in a moment the curse mark changed his chin color became pale blue his bones a greyish silver as his eyes widened as Luna said, "I gave it the same twist as Sasuke the chakra being absorbed now helps one mental and physically repair and also you don't need transfusions you can just focus on adding iron to the bones you summon to use it!"

the shinobi Kimimaro drew a bone blade from his arm thinking of iron and sure enough the bone was plated in iron and he bowed saying, 'then it's only fair I serve you in return!"

Meanwhile outside as Naruto walked perfectly up right his ten tails caught eyes making everyone who know of the fairy tale bow out of respect for the legendary beast of dooms day who was now walking among them.

the shinobi held Hinata's hand nervously as he said, "As if I didn't get enough fearful looks already.

to be continued.


	30. invade the sound part three

Sunset was walking around at night alone thinking to herself, "so got my brain back in whack thanks to my brother the ten tails weird day!" she then jumped and growled holding her claws out when she smelled something and heard loud foot steps and turned to see Pain in his walking chair.

Pain looked up at her and said, "Relax cousin we are both uzumaki Clansmen! So I just want to talk!" he said showing his Rinnegan eyes as sunset took a step back in horror.

the red haired kitsune shivered, "you you're the guy we talked about the leader with the eyes that can control my brother! I WON'T LET YOU MAKE HIM YOUR SLAVE WEAPON OF WAR!" she said summoning fire like chakra to cover herself while still being visible scared.

Pain chuckled, 'the baby lady already end her life to rejoin our friend and soon me when I told her the change to my plans. Ask the old toad he knows my eyes as he trained me! When you awaken cousin you'll have the eyes of a god I trust you to keep your brother in line to make this world free of war! After all that's all I want as a war orphan!" Sunset then Blacked out.

the next day the leaf ninja found a legless corpse and Sunset was holding her head looking at the mirror in shock as her eyes were now the Rinnegan as she shivered, "HE PUT HIS EYES IN MY HEAD!"

she said fighting the urge to claw out the new eyes in horror at the statement!

Jiraiya walked over and said, "Well I guess this puts both our Kitsune out of business you need to learn to control those things!" the vixen then nheld her hand out to push him away but before she mad contact he was sent flying ten miles away through every tree possible as she gulped, "'yeah don't want to do that to flash Wait if I can push then can i!"

She spotted flash walking and in a moment moved her hand towards her and Flash was pulled towards her by unseen force and she grabbed him with a smirk and said, "well that part I like!" she then kissed him deeply.

Shino had his hands in his pockets as he said, "Ten tails and sage of the six paths! Well this trip turned fucked but at least that's six members left!"

Meanwhile in a meeting place.

Tobi was standing saying, "Ok I know I am the new guy but I am starting as I looked over ring eyes suicide note, he said he want to remake the world by ten tails and the age working together so he choice to take the new easier less hassle way for it!"

Zetsu's white side said, "Well now that's fucked!" the darker side, "and a big set back for our plans!"

Deidara then held out his left palm using that mouth to say, "well side two faced plant thing! I mean honestly what the fuck is he they or what ever? Someone explain this shit!?"

Hidan rolled his eyes " Jashin will to be pleased with there lives ending like that!"

Kakuzu then held his hand up, "Can we focus on the fact the leaf just beat us to our goals by complete and total mistake because the puppet boy fucked up?"

Tobi pointed at him and said, "thank you for being the voice of reason…. Shit in context that's horrible to say. Anyway Gentle men and what ever the hell zetsu is!? We need ideas! Right now the ten tails and new sage are on the move in training and as twins they will sharpen eachother making going after them suicide mission that would end in failure mostly because we're only on one hand of the statue right now!" he said pointing to the whole empty hand.

Deidara held out his right hand and it's mouth said, "Relax my man your spy guy has what you need. There is this other brat with some nine tails chakra sealed in to him! We'll just get nine tails chakra form him! The way I see it we don't need the beast themselves just there chakra!"

Zetsu darker side said, "yes but the beast will make it faster to grow and more powerful!" the lighter side, "yes but that's not an option now!"

Kakuzu then said, "so our ten tails will be patch work and not pretty like there's it'll still work as good. I mean look at me I am patch work and I kill people just fine!"

Hidan then held his chin as he said, "As much as it pains me I must sin by admitting the truth in there words! It will mean less slaughter but ten tails vs ten tails will make up for it in the long run!"

Tobi then said, " ok so let's put it to a vote All for laying low and just gathering the minimal chakra form each beast we need to make our own raise your hands!" everyone raised a hand as he said, "More reasonable then I though we would be! Nice to see both of the plant things hands up!"

Hidan then held up his scythe , "I demand a period of training and or slaughter between grabs! So our prey may be worthy at the very least!"

the one eyed orange masked man face palmed, "And we brake down ok who agrees with the crazy guy who on giving them some time before we do a got dam thing to get strong so they would be worth the challenge!"

the dark side of the plant thing raised a hand and the other zombie put his hand up saying, "sorry guys we are to easy to take done if we don't back each other up I have to agree!"

Tobi counted and said, "Ok that's two and a half votes for yes I vote no so!" he then looked to the plant thigns light side and Deidara " you two's vote!"

the spy guy opened his gut to show a mouth on his stomach that screamed, "NOOOOO!" the light side of the plant thing then responded, 'I agree but I would have shit myself if I could shit!"

Tobi face palmed again as he said, "Ok we have a tie! Gentle men anyone got a coin!"

the patch work man held out a join and said, " yeah the yes win tails the nos win!" he then throw it grabbed it and opened his hand to show tails, "Well the yes win we give them some time let's say like two years?"

the other undead man nodded and said, "yeah that works for me!"

The one eyed man said, 'Great meeting over meet back in two years! Split!" they all left.

the white side of the plant said, "this ruins our lady's plan man! We now have a perfect match for her!"

the Darker side said, " yeah she was always more power over skill so skill with same power she would fall in a matter of minutes she isn't even worth bring back anymore!"

The white half said, "find a new master?" the dark side then high fived his other side.

Meanwhile on the trains roof Sunset and her brother were sparing.

sunset used her eyes making one ring glow as she waved her hand summoning a lion sized fox that charged only for her brother to summon a wooden bat to knock it out with a club strike.

The Vixen then summoned two sets of arms to preform shadow clone and fire ball jutsu at the same time making five more of her appear and all six spit fire!

Naruto wrapped himself in his tails them getting spiker making a shield around him and when the fire went down he unwrapped himself and summoned what looked like ice shuriken out of air that hit and make the five clones go poof.

the ten tails then made a clone and sent it out as Sunset made her second set of arms vanish The lady then put her hand on the clones head making it go poof as her eyes glow, "YOU DID EAT THE LAST RAMEN CUP LAST WEEK YOU DIDN'T EVEN COOK IT!" she said in rage!

Naruto rolled his eyes as he said, "really sister doing this now?" he then spat out a fire ball for Sunset to hold out her hand absorbing the chakra.

A strange head then appeared behind sunset as it's mouth opened an a hand tongue grabbed naruto's tongue and the ten tails let out a "Ok EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

sunset shrugged, 'It's the last path I haven't used brother ok truth or death ever thought of making pizza ramen?"

naruto blinked before saying "yes" the head and hand holding his tongue vanished as he went to wipe his tongue on his sleeve as he said, "GROSSS GROSS GROSSS!"

to be continued.

Pinkie pie hold out one finger, "the nine tailed foxes name is Kurama not Kyuubi!" She then held out a second one "and second there was a whole movie about Hinata and Naruto falling in love confirmed canon so once more guest reviewer you are trolling as you aren't' checking your facts first like how the writer is struggling because he is basically one eyed!"


	31. invade the sound part four

A few days later in the land of the Sea.

Kiba was walking around as he looked to Akamaru and said, "Ok buddy let's recap what we know! the guy running this sound base was trying to make fish people that can look like normal people! So the sound base is probably under water putting us at a disadvantage!"

Akamaru then looked up and asked," so we're looking for merpeople on land?" people ran screaming form the Dog as Kiba nodded.

the dog then sniffed it out and said," I smell fish and it ain't form a stall!" he said pointing at the girl covered in bandages people were avoiding, "she, she the fish!" he said over again.

Kiba walked up and asked a guy , "who is that?" the guy then said, "the cursed women " she returned form being spirited away she is monster!"

Kiba held his chin as he pulled out his improved chakra claws put them on and charged in a moment he slashed the air making the women's bandages fall off form the rapid slash to reveal fish scales, "MY DOG WAS RIGHT YOU ARE MERMAID!"

people were gasping and screaming She turned into her fish person form and scales on her left arm as she ran trying to get to the water but Akamaru in Kiba clone mode showed up tackling her and growling as he said, "GOT THE FISH LADY!"

Kiba grabbed a large fishing net form a person, "sorry catching mermaid!" he then throw the net as Akamaru returned to normal and the net landed on Isaribi! The Fish lady was about to use her fangs to bite through it but a gentle palm strike knocked her out.

that is when Neji holding spike came out, "We heard yells of talking demon dog and mermaid!"

Spike looked at the knocked out lady, "yep that's a mermaid all right!" he then hopped down and rubbed his nose against Akamaru.

Akamaru looked around, "that's right we're gay talking dogs we're here we're proud deal with it!" he said happily.

Kiba was pulling the net with knocked out fish lady returning to human form as he said, "Come on come on Neji help me drag this lady back to base! Dam she needs to go on a diet! Fuck! How heavy are mermaids!?"

Meanwhile at the leaf camp made around the train.

Hiashi Hyuga was walking to Tsunade, "I checked the waters there is no way the report we found can be right!"

At that point Isaribi in mermaid form ran by making him jump as Tsunade smirked the fish lady was heading for the water.

Kiba Akamaru Spike and Neji were running after her, "STOP THAT MERMAID SHE'S ARE ONLY LEAD!" Called Spike.

In a moment the Fish lady found herself floating in the air as she screamed spotting Luna as she called out, "MONSTER!"

Pinkie pie then popped up holding a mirror and she said, "Really now have you looked in the mirror there mermaid bitch?"

Kimimaro walked up summoning a bone sword form his palm as he held it and pointed, "Now talk little mermaid! Even I can tell those scales in human form are grafts not part of it! you were experiment on! You work for a mad man under promise of being cured! Been there they won't follow true!"

Twilgiht dropped her as Kimimaro said, "Orochimaru is dead take us to the one who did this to you! We will use his notes to cure you or at the very lest you can be around others who won't judge you for being part fish I mean look around at this freak show we call a village!"

Suigetsu smiled as he held his new sword over his shoulder, "I should go! I can become water and move through it! this sword wants to eat!""

Haku held up his hand, "ice is wind and water I can make an ice diving bell for myself to make it! this can be my big day!"

The women said, "I'll do it!"

Later on she was in her fish man form leading Haku who was in the diving bell as Suigetsu was water swimming within Samehada the blade grown and spike like it's mouth being used by suigetsu to say, "Look at that lights form a cave under the sea!"

they all then came into it and as Suigetsu reformed, "thanks the stored for storing my outfit!"

they heard clapping and turned to see Amachi turning into his form and doing hand seals, "What lovely specimens!" he said as he completed his summoning jutsu to call upon the umibozu, "be hold living water!"

Suigetsu rolled his eyes and he said, "So I am living water too and my sword eats chakra!" he said his blades handle bending allowing it to be used like a fail to hit the blob and in a moment the blades mouth opened drinking it all up making it grow so large the blade now blocked the way out of the room.

The mad man opened his mouth to fire off a water projectile only for Haki to freeze it as he summoned the Crystal ice mirrors.

the ninja jumped in and in a moment was rapidly moving throwing Senbon at the fish man who was firing off his scales to try and hit Haku , but it was nothing.

before long the fish man was bleeding falling to his knees as he said, "I never had a cure for you isaribi I was going to cut you open and figure out how you lived through it better!" he then bleed out!"

In a moment Suigetsu high fived Haku as Isaribi was shaking at how quickly it ended. Haku then said, "Ok fish lady let's find his notes and other things and get our shit so we can get a move on!"

Later on the train was moving as Shikamaru was using the phone to talk to Kabuto "so the fish lady is coming with us! The sound fell apart so our plan to make an emperor of the leaf has failed, but we did find notes on a way to make plants grow quicker it should counter what the sound did to our ground!"

Kabuto back in the leaf was beside limestone as he said, "well good to know then so how long till your back home!"

the phone then said with Shikamaru's voice, "don't know we have to go the long way thanks to this thing not being able to get on a boat and a rock slide destroyed the route we took here so we need to cut through the land of birds to get back it's trouble some man!"

Limestone then asked, "and my sister?"

Shikamaru "bugging all the new people we picked up on the way Well I am pretty sure Kimimaro and Luna have a thing going on but other then that nothing to really report other then Haku gutted a merman!"

the mare looked away as Kabuto ,"Oh darling you need to be a bit nicer I mean they are bring another cheat sheet for relimbing me! I can't wait to get back to being an active shinobi!"

Limestone then said, "hang it up and come with me boyfriend!" Kabuto did as he was told as he walked off with her.

to be continued


	32. I ain't afraid of no curse warrior

The train was steaming through the forest it's arms slashing down trees and loading it on to ti's roof to be used as fire wood for later today.  
On it

While inside Sunny flare was talking to Might Gai who had his leg resting on ice, "So what's this deal with the land of birds and while all the people with swords seem on edge!"

Gai sense nodded as he held his chin, 'Oh so good to see the young people taking an interests in our world. Very well I shall tell you about the rebellion in the land of birds. There was once a group called the wandering shinobi who went form small village to small village stealing what ever jutsu they could fine with out school or Clan but one day there leader want a home so he set himself up in a place of power so that if the prince and princess died he would be next to the land of birds throne!"

Sunny flare held her chin and said, "Gee this sounds like a ghost story!" but here eyes widen as Gai said, "because it is!"

the Teacher then continued as he said, "So he went to slash one of the twins and did so but when the princess ran for help this ghostly Samurai came out and used a Halbert to slash the shinobi's head off!"

The Teacher took a sip of a drink and said, "this samurai was called the curse warrior by the people it still roams there land to this day running around murdering anyone with shinobi skills who dares to ender it. the princess believes it is her twin's vengeful soul! As when the warrior appears she feels thills and sees her brother's old garden wither more and more!"

Later on Sunny flare was telling this story around the camp fire!

the other shadow bolts laugh till one of them point and screamed.

For there was the cursed warrior his mask shattered to reveal a ghostly face under it Zabuza trying to use kai to release the illusion but it wouldn't forcing him to use his sword to block an axe strike form the weapon, "YOU ARE REAL! I AM FIGHTING A GHOST! WHO DO YOU CALL FOR THIS!"

he said rapidly slashing his weapon to block the ghost samurai's weapon strikes as he said, " Don't just stand around running frozen in fear or taking pictures! Help us!"

the Warrior let out a groan of " all shinobi are monsters!"

Zabuza jumped on top of a train making the ghost show up there by a teleport as he said, "… Well based on the story can't blame you for thinking it!" he said trying to figure it out!

But that is when the warrior switched to using his Halbert one handed and drew his sword he gave a trust with the weapons spear head and when Zabuza blocked it he went in for a katana slash only for Zabaza to have a short water sword in half to block it, "your Kenjutsu is on point!" he said complementing the murderous ghostly warrior.

At with point the ghost warrior jumped back and let out a roar making a fireball spit form it's mask.

the demon of the mist jumped off the train as he said, "fighting a ghost! Gee I hope I move half as good as this when I kick the bucket!"

The warrior jumped down to try and stab Zabuza with a diving leap but their two blades slashed again making the dead fighting land beside the train as the demon of the mist said, "No wonder you were killed in your sleep you probably would have beat the wandering ninja in a fight! You warrior prince!"

the dead prince Charged with a groan Zabuza went to dodge but that is when he noticed one of the anthros they saved was behind him screaming so he moved back in the way dropping his sword and water blade jutsu as the spear hit him in the shoulder and he screamed.

the anthro's eyes widen. The ghostly samurai dropped his Halbert and took steps back in shock," …. You let yourself be injured to save another?"

Zabuza held his bleeding shoulder wound as his bandages came off to show his mouth in a smirk as he said, " the only monsters here are the guy who tried to kill your family and end you and I guess you! Mass murder!"

The warrior let out a scream as he fell apart in to ash around them!

the next day Zabuza was rubbing his now bandages wound as Haku came in saying, "Dad what do you think happened to the cursed warrior? Did he finally let go and move on?"

the Adopted dad said, 'Haku you are to pure! With is shocking after what you went through and the fact you call me dad, but what I think happened is he put his hate on his murder and his sister's would be murder on all shinobi so learning not all shinobi are like him and he has been murdering innocent people was to much for him and he sent down to hell! But who knows maybe actions post death don't count!"

unknown to the shinobi the princess of the land of birds walked out into her brother's garden and found to her shock it was starting to Bloom again as she smiled," your finally at rest brother!"

Later on In the Mountains the train stopped.

Luna's voice then came out over the megaphones as the trains arms start to drag the train along, "our heels just broke so we are moving at a snail's drag speed it'll be a day instead of a few hours till we are back in the land of fire and then who knows how long till we are at the village gate!"

Meanwhile on top of it Naruto was looking at some melted marks In the shape of feet with Hinata, "Look Hinata the curse warrior's foot prints were burned in!"

the hyuuga lady held her chin and said, "…. Well it did use fire release so I guess that makes sense a mass of chakra with no body to hold it in!"

the Ten tails looked up holding his chin, "I know I shouldn't doubt Ghosts being I am a demon and all the other magical stuff we have here but it's still just something strange! I mean even my father's ghost in the compound can be explained with seal work holding a massive of Chakra around till it's job is done! But this guy nothing but love for his Twin can explain his return! I mean I get it but still it shouldn't be so strong it can brake nature!"

Hinata kissed his check as he said, "Not really I am sure if you were in the same place you would do the same!"

Naruto shock his head to get the image of a ghostly him as the curse warrior as he said, "I guess so Hinata my dear! I just can't wait to be home! But right now Zabuza holds a new title the only shinobi to face the cursed warrior and live to tell the tail!"

the Hyuuga nodded in agreement with her boyfriend as she added, " yeah almost as much as me taming the ten tails!"

Meanwhile in the leaf Kabuto just got the they will be late call as he sighed, "Well it's over anyway I wonder what will happen now?" he said as his mitten hand fell off as he bent over to pick it up and screw it in, "Hopefully we prefect this things so I can be a ninja once again!"

he then fell over his plastic legs braking at the knee as Limestone walked over and sighed, "I'll get the wheel chair!"

Kabuto gave a thumbs up as he said, "Love you doll face! Well I guess I am more of the doll at this point! With the breakable parts!" he then looked out and said, "why does everyone wear sandals? "

to be continued.

Pinkie pie, "hate to break it to you guest reviewer but you trolled all troll is made to annoy! If you weren't out to annoy you would have checked your facts to make sure you weren't out of line! I mean honestly we live in an age were we can fact check ourselves at any time and people don't do it!"


	33. return to the leaf

The trackless train was still dragging it's self till it stopped and everyone got off with packs as Luna said, "Ok we are in our now dead forest it's a few hours hike home! We'll take it instead of the day to get our train there! Why did the wheels give out!"

Twilgiht sighed as she kissed her hand then the train, " yeah it was a wonder of the world! We'll fix it if we need it!"

Everyone was heading out as Trenderhoof looked at the dead trees, "So sad!"

indigo zap was looking creeped out, "How in the hell Do they all look alike!" Yamato then held out a seed and using wood release made it turn into a flower.

They looked stunned as the Shinobi said, "Wood release the bloodline limit that only works for the males of our founders family, he had sage mode granding him infinite power so in one day he did what I just did but on an epic scale growing this forest in a minute form one seed. Sense they all came form the same Seed they all grow and looked alike. Makes me honored to share his Dna!"

While other people who didn't know looked impress and asked how he was relate to the leaf's founder Yamato said, "a mad scientist kidnapped me our of an orphanage and rewrote my DNA to match his turning me into his clone!" people's eyes widened as he said, "the other hundred kids died of Cancer but I lived just fine!... why was I the only one who lived?" he said sadly looking at the flower before dropping it.

Pinkie pie cleared her through, "enough cloning blues please! Point is we found the antidote to our poison ground problem let's get home get making it spray our fields and forest So Yamato powered by our Fox twin's using chakra transfer can regrow it all just like the first did!"

Yamato smiled as he said, "the fact I will end up doing the same thing as him makes me happy for some reason!"

Kimimaro then spoke up as he added, "It's simple it spites your maker much like with me! It's so much fun to spite the mad man who created you!"

the little mermaid then said, "Fuck yeah!"

Kiba rolled his eyes as he said, "yeah going to be nice to save the leaf and we have all this new stuff form the sound to try out and a short cut to help Kabuto return to shinobi duty!"

Lee smiled as he kicked in air, "Can't wait to see our friend's flames of youth burn bright once more Guys!" he said as Gai Sense thumbed up him!

Only for Applejack to pop up between them and said, "Don't you two do that sunset man hug thing!"

the Hyuugas shivered at the memory as Neji said, "yeah we see it in inferred way worst!"

Akamaru shivered, "Impossible!" Spike then licked his neck making him turn red and look at his boyfriend, "Not know honey buns!"

Choji was eating chips and let out a statement, "how are the dogs the sickeningly sweet couple?" everyone shrugged.

Flash was whipping his forehead as he said, "yeah Man it's a hot day for those of us with fur!"

Sunset was fanning herself with her tails, "Can't wait to see Mom again when we left me and my brother were still semi-feral and I wasn't the sage of the six paths and My brother wasn't the Ten tails!"

Naruto nodded as he used his ten tails to pull Hinata closer making her turn red as he summoned two shadow clones. The clones kissed both of Hinata's checks making her faint into the real one's arms before dispelling. The ten tails now carrying Hinata bridal style said, "yes we have changed a lot!"

Rainbow looked at the scene and said, "yeah smooth Demon very smooth! I would say sly fox but let's not make any Fox jokes! Ok people, ponies , and Fish?" She said trying to include everyone.

Fluttershy was carrying her Anko's angel's coat over her shoulder fanning herself as Shino had a nose bleed beside her as she said, "I know it's way to hot here! Not even the tropics were this hot!"

Yamato touched a dead tree and said, "that's because this is the after math of a fire!" they all stopped as he said, "While the grass and trees were dead before hand the wood is still hot showing there was a fire!" he also stepped over a line to point to behind him was no trace of grass but before him was a trace of grass as he added, "plus we can see the burn line read try wood on tall trees it was like a lighting wood and one spark Boom! The walls around the village probably went up like a lighter!"

while everyone looked worried Lee came back and bowed, "I just ran ahead the gates have burn marks but they are fine as is the village inside! So Yamato guess that the fire fighters did there job well is true! Still impressive he figured it out!"

Neji turned on his eyes as he looked, "yeah my inferred is showing red hot trees around us!" Hisashi nodded in agreement adding to his nephew's statement, "the flames are out but the wood is still hot like a wood burning oven being put out!"

Haki raised a hand flash freezing a tree to see it slowly melting form the inside out, "…. Weird weird it means we'll need to wait for this to die down before we can regrow our forest and save the leaf!"

Sai was moving a finger in the air and said, "Ok I am getting a long time what do you all get?"

Twilight held out two fingers, "Two weeks! That's how long we'll need to wait to regrow the forest and that's only because that's how long it'll take water release to clear out the burned trees and head!"

Zabuza made hand sighs before unleashing a water dragon to knock over trees, "then everyone with water jutsu Stay with me That includes you flyers who can make it rain We'll get to work on it now!" he said happily.

Two weeks later Yamato was standing before the now empty plain around the leaf village holding a bag of tree seeds with her throw the seeds before getting down and touching the ground.

Naruto and Sunset put a hand on his shoulder and glow making him glow as he called out, "WOOD RELEASE FOREST GROWTH!"

In a moment a forest of trees that looked the same sprung up around the village they were only a little taller then a person but they where there.

Yamato smiled as he walked out spinning to get a look at his forest, "I did it! I leaved up to his legacy! I have made him proud!"

Naruto and Sunset highfived and happily said, "Go Fox twins!"

Elsewhere the sight of the forest was attracting more of the villagers old and new.

While in the tower Celestia kicked back in her chair smiling, "and just think I have nine more months before I can hand this hat off to Tsunade and make her the sixth hokage! May only be a year but it will go down in history!"

that is when A Naruto shadow clone came in and she smiled, "Oh my darling son what wonderfull news do you bring? I am going to be a grandmother?"

Naruto's clone flat out said, "Me and Hinata are not married yet mother! Either is Flash and sunset!" Celestia smiled and gave a thumbs up so clearly that was the answer she was looking for.

Naruto put down a scroll then dispelled, and Celestia read it, "Oh he wants him and his friends to go on a long camping trip for training sounds like normal spring brake or after collage thing, let's see how long Two ….. YEARS!" She slammed it down and yelled out, "NARUTO AND SUNSET SHIMMER UZUMAKI GET YOUR FURRY ASSSES IN HERE NOWW!" She said her mane mimicking nine tails in rage.

to be continued. 


	34. planning

Celestia was in her office looking at her twins, "Naruto Sunset Care to explain to mommy why you want to leave for two years with all your little friends and the ones you date?" she sounded calm but behind her was a flaming copy of Daybreaker.

Naruto rolled his eyes and with out fear stated, "Simple mommy dear I am the ten tails!"

sunset continued pointing to her eyes as she added, "And I am the sage of the six paths,everyone is going to be coming for us!"

the male Twin then added, "So we need training to control this new powers Mom! And we can't train here we would be a media circus!"

The acting hokage sighed at the comment tapping on her desk as she said, "No no no you can not be winning this!" she said struggling to counter her kid's point!

Elsewhere in the village.

Kabuto had new metal arms and legs jogging behind Lee who was running on his hands as he said, "Hold up Show boater this isn't a race it's getting me back in shape!" he panted holding his new legs, "…. FUCK!"

Lee was standing on his hands, "…. Getting you back up to Shinobi grade will be hard my youthful friend"

At that point They passed by Diamond Tiara who looked lost so Lee jumped to his feet, "I know you you're Diamond Tiara you joined the shinobi academy to the horror you're your Father filthy rich! He complains so much and he is big news he made so much money by selling your worlds basic tech!"

Kabuto pulled out his new flip phone, ", but to the joy of Kurenai his girlfriend! And future wife! Lot has changed sense we been gone!" he said sending a text, "Sorry need to reply to Limestone! I don't want her mad at me she is more aggressive angry pinkie pie but Sane and use her super strength simple but effective!"

Pinkie pie then skipped along a summoned toad carrying her bags as she waved and said, "Sorry to cut end but throwing a welcome home party for all of us who went out at the hyuuga compound later all are welcome!"

Tiara blinked before saying, "yeah that's kind of why I am here Kurenai is teaching me Genjutsu but it's not my thing I want to learn Tiajutsu I mean I am an earth pony anthro I have super strength I should use it!"

Lee smiled as he flipped back on to his hand, "Then join us on our job then basic martial arts we need to get Kabuto back up to stop a little at a time! Need to test the limits of his new limps!"

As they took off Kabuto," I know they can handle the kick of an untrained anthro earth pony mare as the Limestone's mom hates me And made it clear by kicking me in the metal arm! It wasn't even tented but I was sent flying through a wall! Thank goodness Sakura walked by to heal the injuries to the parts of me not made of metal!"

Lee looked back to him now running on his hands backwards as he said, "that could logically be of use! If the only parts of you that can be injuries or your torso and head your taijutsu style should be all about blocking with your metal limps they don't feel pain so it should work wonders on wearing down the enemy so your can attack at an opening!"

Kabuto chuckled as he adjusted his glasses, "you think that though didn't hit me my friend! I installed a fold out shield in my left arm!" he said as he put chakra in the arm making two metal square plates pop out of his metal forearm one on each side making a shield! He retracted as he said, "it's simple but will work I also made some trick limps."

tiara rolled her eyes as she ran along beside them as she comment, "are all Shinobi weird or is it just the leaf ones!?"

Lee smiled as he answered with pride, "No just the good ones are weird! Just the good ones!"

Meanwhile back in the tower.

Celestia was hiding her face with a hand crying, "How can you do this! We just became a family again against all odds of dimensional splits reincarnation now you do me like this? How could my babies Do me like this?" she cried.

Naruto and sunset turned away putting an arm around the other's shoulder for a sibling meeting as the sister said, "she is playing the tear game brother We can't let her win like this!?"

naruto nodded and said, "you have more skill at being an asshole then me you do it!"

the vixen snapped her fingers, "Dam it your right!" She then broke form her brother and said, "Sorry Mom but we can't be moved by years it's for the best! Besides that everyone who could be after us already things we have gone nomadic for awhile any how they are split up trying to guess were we'll be next so we most keep that up! Or all the remaining Terrorist will be right up on the leaf we barely made it out last time that happened!"

Celestia stopped crying as she sighed, "Dam it you are my daughter not moved by tears! You'll be a great mom someday!" Sunset then jumped and said, "but it won't be any time soon!"

the alicorn sighed as she said, "and correct response!"

Meanwhile.

Rarity was walking along with a basket in hand humming as she moved it to keep it out of choji's hand, "Choji this are for the party hands off!" she said nice but firmly even waving a finger at him!

Fluttershy then landed as she asked, "Rarity I am a bit turned around Do you know were the bed store is?"

Rarity point forward, "right next to the flower shop ahead why you ask?"

The yellow mare rolled her eyes, "Spike has feas and gave them to Akamaru so we need Flee bath stuff for pretty much all of us!"

the white mare's eyes widen as she let out a simple clean, "fuck!"

But back at the hokage Tower.

Celestia was playing go Fish with her kids while they continued the argument, "Got any twos?"

naruto said, "go fish like we're going for two years!" he said flat about it!"

The mother took a card as she eyed her son and said, "this is getting ridiculous!"

Sunset rolled her eyes, "No Ridiculous was when we all plaid solitaire while continuing it, this is beyond stupid! Mom Come on it's not much different then backpacking after collage!" She said while making her cards hover before her.

Celestia's eye twitched, "I can do this all day children!"

naruto then said, "I am going to ask if you have any threes!" Celestia hand one over and he put down two threes and added, "then I will point out we are your kids and we out number you even if alone we don't have your will together we will out last you mom! It's as sure as the ten tails behind me!" he said as he made flaming numbers appear on each tail so it read one two three four five six seven eight nine ten behind him.

the former princess rolled her eyes and she said, "We'll see!"

five hours later Celestia slammed her head on her desk, "I'll approve it when as my last act as hokage right before I Give Tsunade the hat at the end of the day nine months for now!" the fox twins high fived in victory.

they left as the former solar princes looked at them and said, "little assholes! They get that form there dad!" she then shot a glare to Minato's face on the mountain behind her with was right next to her face now, "…. Still miss your ass! Believe it!"

to be continued


	35. month one What the stripes?

Pinkie pie was packing things in seal as her Mother said, "TWO YEARS!?"

Igneous looked at her packing " Stop packing I do not care what she says you are not leaving for two years!" he said putting his hoof down.

Pinkie pie rolled her eyes, "first I am a shinobi legal adult status so take that up! Second if you want me to stay try telling that to Naruto and sunset you know the demonic twins both with the power to rip out souls! We found out when Naruto does it the person turns into a tree thanks to that guy who tried to mug Hinata! … yes he pissed on it if you were wondering!"

Both parents backed away at the thought as cloudy let out a call of, "I guess we were kind of over reacting! I mean it's not that long and it's normal for youngsters to leave for awhile and see the world!"

Pinkie pie looked over her shoulder and muttered, "Best part of being friends with the people destoned to end or save the world!" she said happily leaving.

Meanwhile at the Acamdey.

Mizuki was showing away a group of students form Diamond Tiara, "come on enough of that! And how are you mocking her her test scores are better if anything she should be the one mocking you little brats!" he said using a gen jutsu to make his head look bigger.

Tiara got up dusting herself out her outfit changed to be black pants heel sandals yellow mini dress over the pants and what looked like a black short sleeve with a bow around her waist.

Tiara sighed as she throw a practice star but it missed the target, "Why I thank you for the complement I suck at range!"

Mizuki petted her head, "with your taijutsu scores close range seems to be more your think instead of struggling with a skill that isn't for you shift focus to what you are good at to cover it! After all Lee chakra network is under developed making it so he only has taijutsu! You didn't see him struggling to pull out a jutsu!"

diamond tiara smiled at it and said, "I guess not I just wish I knew a cool jutsu like…" Mizuki held out paper and hand it to her and it split as the teacher said, "your chakra nature is earth you can pull off other elements but earth will be your easiest!"

the Mare rolled her eyes and said, "So I can dish out dirt yeah that be epic!" she sound disappointed.

the teacher side as he said, "Earth can be a powerful element by adding it to generic jutsu you can have shadow clones that turn to mud splitting your enemy! You can travel under ground for sneak attacks, you can make walls and shields even hammers and other blunt weapons! And with enough power each can even reshape the battle field! Gen jutsu isn't you nor is long range! So let's factor in your element and your skill in taijutsu and you get your skill set should be aimed at close range stealth assassination and strike moves!"

She smiled as she held her chin and said, "Gee you do this with ever student sense?"

the white haired man petted her head and said, "No just the ones I think have what it takes to make it! and as far as I can tell you're the only one in my class that isn't going to quit after in a few weeks when it comes time for the class room shuffle!" he said firmly as he watched a kid trip over his own feet while kicking a dummy, "…. How even!? Thank goodness for the new life blood! We got coming in!"

Meanwhile.

Kabuto was walking around messing around with a paddle ball as a passer by looked at him and said, "you try going weeks with out arms or legs you would always be doing stuff with them to!" he said adjusting his glasses with his free hand.

he then overheard Filthy Rich talking with Kurama " so now that my daughter isn't interested in your Gen jutsu you want her out of the program like me?"

Kabuto rolled his eyes and before the red eyed lady could speak he said, "Lady lady Gen jutsu is easy to brake with a call of kai! Well most of them the complicated ones that are dangerous drain your over specialized as it if anything you should be proud the lady tried to not be so over specialized! I mean Lee gets a pass as he has no choice in the matter but you you're an adult with years under your belt! Also I am not here!" he said vanishing showing his message was delivered by a gen jutsu.

On a roof top nearby he Kabuto was messing with the paddle ball getting it, " this is addicting in it's simplicity!" he sound ashamed of himself.

he then pulled out his phone and picked it up, "Hello you got Kabuto! The metal man of the leaf!"

Shikamaru's voice said, "metal man really? Tinman would be funnier! That's based on a book! At least!"

the white haired young man then said, "Well Man I feel like I would be lying as most of the limbs aren't tin! And if I start lying what's to stop me form going down the evil trail again other then my ass getting kicked again! That didn't end well for me last time! I still feel the itch I felt on my left palm before I lost the real one man!"

the genius on the other end said, "Ok then… make a therapy appointment later right now back to the matter at hand dude! Remember that story we told you about a portal to a land filled with anthros and that wizard who is the reason Kushina came back?"

Kabuto sat up rubbing the back of his neck" yeah what of it?"

On Shikamaru's end he was looking at a portal in the forest as he said, "I am looking at another one Twilight is on the way! I would like for there to be more brains so can you meet me!"

Kabuto then said, "Sure dude! Find you through the wears my phone app later!"

Later on Kabuto was with limestone meeting up with Shikamaru Twilight, choji and Rarity.

Shikamaru had his hands in his pocket as he said, "Really you brought Limestone?"

the mare crossed her arms, "If my sister can do it and my boyfriend who is on new legs and armed with ne arms can do it so can !"

Rarity adjusted her mane, "I do so hate it when they think it's easy just because we make it look so!"

Choji nodded and said, "you where warned so what we go through the portal and into another adventure!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Recon Only remember last time people remember it!"

they then came out and in a moment they looked to be in a jungle Kabuto adjust his glasses before he held out his left hand and in a moment a small knife shoot form the palm hitting a tree the sap that came out was Green.

the ninja held his chin as he said, "interesting! It's like this strange plant Orochimaru was studying it died form not having the right kind of soil So we are clearly were it comes from!"

A moment later Limestone screamed only for her boyfriend to jump out making his arm shield come out to block and shatter a stone spear before he brought his other fist out hitting what looked like an anthro zebra in tribal Gear back! "…. Nice mohawk!"

the tribal pony was panting he got up pulling out an obsidian knife to try and stab him speaking in a langue they couldn't understand it looks like Chakra was flowing in the knife!

Kabuto smirked as his other arm had a knife blade pop out of the hand form the palm to block it as he went in for a shield bash knowing him out with a blow to the face making him fall over!

Choji was already tying the guy up as he said, "nice work Kabuto!"

Limestone was panting as all that happened was so fast she couldn't see it to her spear was coming to her eye knocked thing she knew her boyfriend had saved her then he was being charged by a guy with a knife!

the cyborg shinobi retracted his build in weapons and smirked as he said, "Again Limestone it's not easy we just make it look so! Ok now what's the deal with our mohawk guy? Did we trespass is he a killer!"

Twilight her eyes and made her horn glow as the knocked out anthro glow, "I cast a spell he'll be able to unstand and speak our langue we'll get the information form him."

Limestone was still panting hands on her heart.

to be continued.


	36. month two the lost stone

The Zebra awoke tied up as Twilight asked, "Ok why did you attack us!" In a moment the stallion responded, "WINGED DEVIL! WINGED DEVIL WORKERS!"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses while everyone else jumped back in shock, "…. So the wings set him off, I do believe some kinged race is subjugating his people! Trust me Twilight is not a winged devil the opposite in fact!" the stallion said nothing!"

Shikamaru then sighed, "come on we all know where this is going! Let's leave him here for the others to find We have a people to save again!" As they walked off Rarity asked, "Limestone you coming or staying with your attacker?"

the mare soon head off with the others, before long they stumbled along a village Griffions in samurai like armor leading Zebra in chains as Kabuto said, "I hate being right some times!"

It was at that point Shikamaru say a crying Child Zebra fall and the slave master's whip came up and he growled jumping in the way and calling out, "Shadow possession!" In a moment all the Griffons were frozen as Shikamaru shock his hand making them do the same, "I am Shikamaru a human shinobi of the leaf village and we of the lead hate slaver! Now I'll draw you jerks attention to your shadows all connect by mine forcing you to mimic me!"

he then mimicked reaching for the sword at his side with he didn't have making the Griffion's eyes widen in horror as they drew there blades with were now point to there chests as Shikamaru said, "And this is for trying to harm a child!" in a moment he mimed stabbing himself in the chest making the Griffons scream in horror as they did it for real killing themselves.

the zebra child's mother grabbed her child as Rarity and Twilight made there horns glow shattering the chains as they point, "GO RUN YOUR FREE!" The freed slaves ran past them all the while Limestone had fainted form what Shikamaru just did.

Choji was rolling around as a human bolder as more Griffon showed up As Kabuto guarded his knocked out girlfriend, as Twilgiht sparkle was in the air firing off beams form her horn calling out, "YOU COULD HAVE USED SHADOW STRANGLE!"

Shikamaru who was now using shadow needle to stab Griffons as they charged as he said, "But the sure fire way to go to hell is to die by your own hands! They were about to beat an enslaved child they deserve to go to hell! So I don't regret sending them there!"

At that moment Twilight had to make a quick move to the right as air born Griffon's with spears charged her she was doing well to avoid them and fire off beams blasting there head off unlike the Zebra they didn't seem to have any idea how to use magic or chakra.

Kabuto was using his shield arm to rapidly block strikes form a Griffon before he held out his other hand shooting off a throwing star hitting it in the neck killing it!

behind him Rarity was leading the Zebra to the portal out even the one they tied up was being lead out looking a shamed as his people confirmed the claim they were saviors.

In the air Twilight smiled as she sent out a pulse and said, "And that's it all the Zebras are out!" she then cough one's spear between her finger tips and shattered it to the Griffon's shock as she said, "you bully those weaker then you yet you turn panicked when you are out matched!"

Kabuto picked up Limestone and smirked as he carried her off, "Come on let's go!"

the Griffon's were retreating as the leaf shinobi fell back through the portal not to far behind them!

While Kabuto was leading the zebra into the village Shikamaru and Twilight were watching the portal still open.

But the white hair shinobi wasn't focused on that as he walked carrying hi girlfriend bridal style leading Zebra, "Ok this way single file please, Don't' stare people just former slaves seeking refuge status in the leaf! Even the kids were enslaved by the griffons! This why please this why!"

Marble who over heard it turned to see Sasuke in his curse form and she said, "… you going to go check out were they are coming form aren't you?"

the Uchiha flapped his wings and said, "I have to Tenga pride matters!" he then flow off spotting the portal and he dove through it.

Shikamaru and Twilight looked at eachother confused as she asked, "Why didn't it close the other one closed after everyone was through?"

the Male Shinobi make a chuckle sound, "troublesome! But the portal closed after everyone was through and the one behind it was dead!"

Meanwhile on the other end!

Sasuke was standing before a group of fleeing Griffon Samurai as he walked along, to what looked like a palace as he said, "come on now I know the final boss has to be here!" he said as he kicked the door down.

there was a Griffon Samurai in green armor with grey feathers and beak, his left eye was a glowing Green stone as Sasuke rolled his eyes, "A stone of Gala So last season!"

The Griffon's eye shined making an illusion of the Uchiha massacre but it was glitchy and static making Sasuke walked through it as he said, "Really an illusion this cheap vs my sharigan your stupid!" he said his new eternal mangekyo sharigan shining through it all as he smirked charging a Chidori as he moved his hand forward landing in the Griffon's chest!

the image faded as the samurai stood stunned and shocked as the other hand ripped out the stone in his eye and the Shinobi removed his blood covered hand leaving the Shogun to fall over dead as he walked out saying, "Well now that was stupid! One trick and he though he had the write to decide for others! You make me Sick!"

he walked through the Griffon dropping in fear running screaming much like the Zebra they abused and Sasuke smiled happily at it, "That's right learn form this or We'll be back with friends!" he then end his curse form as he walked into the portal back throwing the stone in his hand.

As he cough it the portal closed as he held it out to Shikamaru, "you should have seen the lack as worst nightmare Gen jutsu the shogun tried to cast with this, he was using it as a glass eye easy to rip out and remove!"

Twilight rolled her eyes as she said, "That's just stupid!"

Shikamaru nodded as Sasuke flicked the stone to him as he said, "I think this is you guys and Kabuto's thing cheers I need to go find a whose to wash my arm off! The griffon blood is real warm! Not enough to burn but just enough to be creepy!" he said holding his hand out so he didn't use it. "… should have though of a better way to kill him!"

A Month laters the Zebra had build there own tent city if you will within the trees around the leaf with had grown large. They had bridge and latter's leading form place to place and down to the leaf.

A few of them proudly wearing the leaf symbol, upon there person with pride in there new home land.

In the middle of one Zebra location Sunset was happily reading some of the Zebra kids how to read with a smile upon her face, While not far away her brother was teaching Chakara control tree climbing.

Watching through a telescope in her office was Celestia and she was smiling at the site, "I love this!"

Luna then walked in and said, "Dear sister as you know me and Kimimaro were in a relationship well!" She held out a positive test.

Celestia took a sip of some tea then got up, "… Well he best go ring shoping before I get ahold of him little sister.

to be continued. 


	37. month three a peaceful day

A few weeks later in the academy.

Mizuki was looking at three of the students together training.

diamond Tiara who was popping in and out of the ground making face at the other two.

a Zebra girl her aged called Zecora, dressed in brown animal skin one piece dress, heel sandals bandages around her legs and arms. She was holding a staff with she had glowing with chakra.

the other was Hanabi Hyuuga Who turned on her Byakugan, to point at a spot," THERE!" Zecora then hit the ground with her staff the blow broke open a small hole showing Tiara's shocked face as she ran, the Zebra girl smirked.

She made hand sighs and called out, "I had to drag on as I am not a moron , so water style water dragon!" In a moment the water dragon with was small went into the hole in the ground and a very wet Tiara came up and point at her.

the earth pony mare called out," YOU WIN THIS ROUND!" She then rung her tail out.

the teacher smiled he was seeing team work and two ninja with opposite elements sharpening eachother he adjusted his head band as he said, "I see them as one future team that will work!"

he then heard an explosion and sighed as he said," What did they do this time!?" he face palmed.

Later on in his office sat the nervous Sweete belle Scootaloo and Applebloom!

Sweete belle dressed in a basic black shirt sleeve pants sandals and belt. Scootaloo had on goggles, a black sports top black sport shorts sandals and a blue jacket she looked the most nervous.

Apple bloom was dressed much like her older sister was minus the hat with she was holding nervously in har hands shaking.

Mizuki held the bridge of his nose as he said, "so let me see if I got this straight!" he then point to Sweete belle, "feeling mocks that you couldn't preform a jutsu of your element you tried to add in magic as a replacement it worked you shot a fireball."

he then point to Scootaloo who said, "And you want to add your smoke bombs to it!" he then point to appleBloom and said, "And you added in explosive tags?!" they all nodded and he got up form behind his desk and said, "you realize girls I have every right to expel you for blowing up a room!"

they looked scared but he sighed, "but instead I will give you all one more chance but with a catch your parents well aunts in scootaloo's case, kept saying you three are bad influence on eachother! I am thinking they are right" he said recalling what he understood of this anon-a-miss event. So he said, "so I am transferring your classes you two will not be around eachother at all in this school!" they screamed as it meant they couldn't even be a team together.

they cried and tried to butt there way out as he said, "No butts ladies now I'll have your new classes for you tomorrow right now you three will go home early! With means you will be do really bad on tomorrows history test."

the three nodded as they left sadly Applebloom putting her hat back on as she said, "this bites y'all" the teacher sighed as he said, "… I am the only one dealing with them! That's the worst part!"

Meanwhile.

Pinkie pie was standing on the lake around the water fall avoiding slime balls fired at her by a road she was jumping and avoiding in crazy ways that end with her doing a hand stand on water as she smiled happily singing a little song about avoiding road slime.

That is when Maud, Limestone and marble showed to see it and Maud blinked, "… I do not like what this ninja thing did to our sister made her weirder!"

Marble then looked to Maud who was in a rather plain white kimono, "maybe because you aren't dating one of those guys! I mean my Sasuke!" she said dreamingly picturing him holding her in his curse form flying through the air.

Limestone crossed her arms and said, "please he has cheating eyes and a cheating power up My kabuto had to work for everything even harder because he lost his real arms and legs now that's a real man!" she said deafeningly making the two sister get in to an argument about who's ninja boyfriend was better.

Maud walked off as she looked at the rocks on the river bed before turning to see what looked like one moving.

She wander off curious about it and Saw a Shinobi moving around manipulating the earth around him and she raised and eye brow at it!

she moved closer spotting it as someone her sister was already around and someone she saw form the compound and she snapped her fingers, "Neji Hyuuga!"

The hyuuga stopped making a rock drop as he said, "… oh maud you startled me I am starting to see how you could be pinkie's sister!"

the anthro mare who was clearly more focused on what he was just doing, "you where just manipulating the rocks?"

The shinobi said, "yes.. my clan looks down on use of outside jutsu so if I want to learn I kind of have to come out in the woods and practice using chakra paper I found out my elements are fire water and earth! Three elements and that is rare!"

he then gave a gentle fist strike shooting off a small fire ball as he said, "Adding fire release to taijutsu is easy!" he then did the same thing sending out a small water needle, "As is water with my family style! But Earth is a big of a problem and it's my dominate Element!"

Maud blinked as she said,"…. How can I tell if my element is earth?" Neji hand her the paper and it reacted, "that reaction is for earth so you have it!"

the anthro mare blinked as she asked," So I could do that moving rocks with my mind thing too?"

Neji nodded as he put his arms together, "yes would you care to practice with me it would be a help as you could get away with renting a basic on earth jutsu book or scroll form the library!"

Maud blinked before saying, "I'll go do that and meet you by the waterfall tomorrow, but right now teach me what I need to know to use Chakra!"

With that Neji start teaching Maud who honestly cracked a smile for a moment as the sun was setting Neji was walking her home as they came to the compound to See Hinata's father looking at them eye raised and Muad said, " he is walking me home form a date sir it's normal!"

Neji jumped in shock as did the clan leader as Pinkie pie walked out in a white sleeping Kimono ,"…. All my sisters are dating my male friends…. YES!" She then hugged Neji and said, "you've been like a brother to me and now you can honestly be one! WELCOME OT THE FAMILU NEJI!"

Maud rolled her eyes as she said, "sister your embarrassing us!, there will be time for that on that trip as mom and dad insist on all of us sisters going with you, they probably though I would keep you three in line but I am now with boyfriend so no promise!" she said before walking over to Neji who was still in a pinkie pie bear hug. She kissed is check then whispered something into his ear that made his jaw drop.

Neji then let out a cry of ,"… lot of contradictory emotions hitting me at once!"

to be continued. 


	38. month four haunting of hokage tower

A month later Rarity was walking around when she found when she came to Ino who was asking, "were are you off to in such a rush!?"

the unicorn put her hands on her hips, "Well sense you ask, you sakura and Ten ten may not know because you weren't invite but we in a few months we are leaving for two years So I am buying up fabrics and clothing for altering and fighting in that time! Sense I highly doubt most stores we'll pass will sell to someone like us."

Ino rolled her eyes before opening a medical text book, "oh well good luck on wondering for two years as a no mad!"

Meanwhile in the hokage tower Celestia was sitting turned to the window sighing she was marking down the days till she would step down give the hat to Tsunade and her twins and friends would set out leaving the village behind for two years.

She sighed as she turned around to look at a picture of Luna and Kimimaro's wedding she sighed as she said, "Not even looking forward to being an aunt! So unfair she'll be able to dream walk to see them when ever she dam well feels about it! I'll have to ask her to take me with her I guess!"

That is when She jumped when she heard a sound her mug had fallen form the metal of the desk off the edge. She looked it, before picking up the pieces with magic and hovering them into the trash, "odd may be my wings or tail knocked it over!"

She then got up to adjust a picture of Minato on the wall turned to go sit back down but when she did it was lopsided again, "Ok the nail most be lose or the frame braking!" she said writing it off as she heard a voice saying get out as she grabbed paper work, "Please they been pulling that shit sense I got the office!"

she then read over the paper only to see the ink vanish as she rolled her eyes, "disappearing ink really people?" she said honestly believing this was a prank. That is when a ghostly image appeared and she jumped up and back going out the image were she flapped stopping her fall as she panted, "Ok then! My office is haunted but how!?" she then pulled out her phone and made a call.

Later on at the Office Sunset and Naruto were looking around as Sunset spoke up, "Dad had some of his Chakra sealed in case of death at the house allowing him to wander as a placebo ghost but none of us could get in so maybe something similar!?"

Naruto crossed his arms and said, "More maybe the stress just got to you mom!"

Celestia point at her son and said, "BOY! I am a solar goddess leader of a village retired princess mother of two twin demons rebirth of the red death and sister to the goddess princess retired of the moon and dreams! I am many things but going crazy is not one of them!"

Sunset looked around and said, "She is right! It may not be as good as the sharigan or Byakugan in the seeing chakra trails department but my Rinnegan is clearly picking up trails of a faint chakra that doesn't belong to anyone who's enter this place recently I still think it was a prank and not a spirit returning! I know that sounds stupid after the curse warrior thing but …."

She was unable to finish as at that moment Lighting struck revealing a being standing in air outside the shattered memory it was female red skinned and haired , the hair long as it's ankles, mouth with fanged teeth two on each jaw sticking out of the lips curved red horns coming out of the sides of the horn!.

the being was in a blood covered white Kimono roaring making Celestia jump in shock before the lighting stopped and it was gone, "PLEASE TELL ME SOMEONE SAW THAT!"

Sunset and Naruto blinked as they said, "WE do and are!"

Lighting struck again and the being appeared this time holding a sword and coming out to attack!

Naruto tried to fire off a tail beam as Sunset went into rope it with chakra chains but both attacks passed through it!

But when their mother drew a blade she was able to hold back the sound slashing as the Monster roared, "GET OUT YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!"

The former princess turned reborn shinobi's eyes widen as she kept slashing as she said, "I was a leader! And I am just doing what Minato would want!" She called out!

Only for the being to keep striking and cracking, As the ex-princess jumped out the door in to the hall was holding her sword as she drew her second both glowing with fire like chakra. Only for the being to gain a second sword and strike!

Naruto held his chin watching, "the thing and mom is mirror each other's moves altering just enough to make sure no one lands a blow like shadow boxing!" he said commenting on it to his sister.

sunset held her chin as she said, "it doesn't feel like the curse warrior so ghostly yes, but it's not dead!" she seemed puzzled by the being!

the thing said, "You came back! You go all you want form your time as Celestia! Why didn't get to come back too!" it roared it's skin and face cracking more!

Celestia was crying as she countered the sword strikes as Naruto snapped his fingers, as he called out, "Ikiryo!"

Sunset took off following the ghost and her mother with Naruto, "A what?" she turned to her twin.

the brother then said, "Not all hauntings are the living legend says repressing feelings will make them haunt you as much as any ghost or demon till you accept them or it kills you!" he said as he point to the demons red hair as it said, "I mean red haired sword lady demon! Sounds like Mom to me!"

Sunset's eyes widen as she yelled out, "MOM THE THING IS YOU!"

Celestia ducked as she yelled out, "SAY WHAT?" the demon's face cracked more making a forth of it fall of revealing a corner of Kushina uzumaki's face under it. Making the current acting hokage's jaw drop as she said," …. It is me…. Or half of me! The hell?" she said swinging her swords to hold back her ghostly double's own blades.

Naruto then cleared his throat, "thing about what it's says this Ikiryo was born out of what I guess is resurrection or reincarnation guilt! Celestia didn't have love or kids and gained both by merging with Kushina's soul , Kushina had love and kids but lost them and regained the kid part and life by merging with Celestia! But the same can't be said for dad!"

Celestia jumped back putting her swords up as she point at her double who was in tears She cried, "… yeah it is bad he didn't get to come back but as a mindless puppet! We will never get to be a family! And yes I feel cheated out of missing all of my kid's lives! Yes I feel like a stranger them but I will change that I love them and will love them double for minato!"

the ghostly double's skin and face cracked to reveal a crying Kushina who now had a faint smile as she faded away till she was gone!

the current hokage held her head and said, "…. I need therapy I'll book an appointment with Ibiki he will talk to me and works for me proudly he knows how to brake minds so he should know how to put them together!" She then walked over to and hugged her twins.

the two returned the hugs as all three cried the two twins wrapped their tails around there mother and eachother as Celestia covered them with her wings as she sadly said, "I came back and I won't let you two be left alone again!"

to be continued.


	39. month five therapy

Time passed and Celestia was laying on a therapy couch and she said, "and now it's four months till I give up the hat to Tsunade and my kids leave for two years with their friends and the thing worries me to least is the idea of when they came back I am a grandmother!"

Ibiki sighed as he took note, "Lady hokage permission to speak freely?" she nodded and he said, "Nothing about this is normal Lady! You are the fusion of two ladies one of with is a solar goddess horse with wings and the other a lady brought back to life! And their by mother of two half demons one of who has become the legendary destroy and the other the legendary hero! Nothing about this shit will ever make sense or be normal so stop asking for the impossible!"

Celestia nodded as she hovered a cup of tea to her hand and took a sip and she said, "A fine point but I don't want my inner demons to come to life and attack me again I mean do you know what's that's like?"

the shinobi point to his facial scars and said, "yes I do!" Celestia raised and eye brow as he said, "It has to do with my little brother being tricked into stealing for a vault and the fact even know he can't return as what he stole was broken in the retrieval making him a criminal to the leaf sense the one who tricked him killed himself so he couldn't clear his name! So he has to live on the run under a new name so I will never see him again!"

the hokage lady blinked at it raising and eye brow as she said, "dam!" she said as she looked at him, "Can't I pardon him?"

he sighed and said, "it was the seconds energy blade thing that broke a one of a kind treasure it can't be pardon till someone makes a new one to replace it! the guy didn't even want to reverse engineer it and make more of them he just want it for himself!" he said just stunned, "

Celestia pulled out her phone and sent a message, "I messaged Kabuto to look into it!"

Ibiki laughed and said, 'If he can make a new one and allow me to see my little brother again so that demon stops attacking me for a whole day on his birthday I'll go out with you lady hokage… not that you aren't pretty or anything but out of respect for the work place and the fact your kids would probably rip my soul out! they can both do that form what I hear!"

the former princess smiled and said, "Oh Trust me Ibiki respect for the work place is the only reason I haven't crossed the line with a number of my staff really hard when you're a widowed mother of two a goddess a village leader and worst of all equine with a heat cycle!"

the male shinobi coughed and he said, "… Ok changing the subject miss before your kids burst in here and rip my soul out!" She nodded as he asked, "Let's do word association shall we I'll list a person and you tell me in one sentence what they are short please no run ons."

She nodded and he said, "Naruto!" she said, 'My baby boy who got screwed out of even a sister!" he wrote it down and said, "sunset" She said, "My baby girl pony me unknowningly raised…. Meaning I kept the daughter and not the son!" she cried holding her face in her hands at the comment dropping the tea cup to the floor.

The male shinobi wrote it down and said, "yes yes that is another root of it I guess! One twin got you back before the other! I don't know how to help with that as you were not her mom's reincarnation at the time!"

Celestia whipped her tears on her sleeve and pulled out a tissue to blow before throwing it in the trash as she said, "Oh yeah that's the worst part! Makes the moment she ran away form pony me all the worst it's like losing a baby all over again!"

Ibiki then nodded as he asked, "And have you favored Sunset sense being back with both as their mother?"

the Alicorn held her chin, "… well no I guess not… It's mostly just been me giving sword tips to some of their friends as their wasn't really anything I could teach them. If anything I favored Naruto as he was the one talking better till the Ten tail change restored his mind and he then restored his sister, even know I think I favor him because he is the one who didn't get a family till now!"

Ibiki nodded as he wrote that down, "yes yes favoring the other one to try and make up for lost time!" he said and the pony lady raised and eye brow and sat up looking at him.

it was quite for a bit till Celestia blinked," so now I am alienating another Twin….. Fuck!" Was all she said face palming.

the male shinobi then continued, "yes yes… it's a complex thing I honestly know a lot about how to brake and fix a person's mind but I don't know how to fix two fused minds one side favors sunset as it raised her another favors naruto the son who lost everything. This is a conflict I don't know how to end and it's something I think you'll have to work out for yourselves lady hokage!"

Celestia got up and dusted herself off hovering the remains of her cup into a trash can as she sighed crossing her arms, "I guess your write only so much can be do with so many unknowns around our village and those in it! But while I have you on a personal knife why the katar as a go to weapon?"

the shinobi pulled out the weapon and held it, "The blade is right on my fist so my strikes with it are the same as punches and chops! That way I can just simple use unarmed fighting styles with it, I literary didn't have to learn or change a thing to use this effectively."

she nodded and held her chin as she said, "so lazy fine good good! See you next week!"

the next week she walked out holding a silver device and in a moment a four inch blade of chakra came out of it shocking the guy as it was made bright pink and she smiled, "now about that date let's have it after my kids are gone so no soul removal. And I'll sent a team to bring your brother home saying it's all ok as we have it back again but smaller! I don't know why Kabuto made the thing pink!?"

Meanwhile.

At the ramen stand Naruto stopped eating as Hinata looked at him and asked, "Naruto you stopped eating your Ramen?"

The ten tailed looked at his girlfriend, "I am sorry just the someone is checking out my mom sense triggered!"

Across form them Sunset stopped eating to and point at her brother, "so you felt the disturbance too?"

Flash looked nervous as he said, "Doesn't your mom have a right to be happy and find line again?" he asked kind of scared.

naruto nodded and said, " yes, it's only if they brake our mothers heart will we go on the attack!"

the Ramen chief laughed and said, "I had the same stance with my daughter " he said happily as the twins returned to eating Ramen.

Choji walked by eating chips, "We have the bravest person alive then! Or the stupidest or may be both!"

Rarity was beside her boyfriend taking a chip as she said, "Both Choji my cuddly pillow both! Surely both!" she said before eating it.

Hinata then looked over her shoulder and whispered, "Well now either way it's a couple I never would have though about! But a lot of that is going around this days isn't it?" in a moment Naruto pan around and kissed her making her turn red and her eyes widen.

in a moment Hinata grabbed his face and depended the kiss taking charge of it, making rarity go "I am proud of you hinata."


	40. month six cage bird set free

Time past the date for leaving was getting close and closer as time with on but within the leaf not everything changing was for the good!

Maud was crushing rocks in her hand in the hyuuga compound most of the anthros had left it but the rainboom family remained. She was in the garden she used an earth jutsu to pull rocks to her to smash.

Pinkie pie walked up and sat by her sister, "gee Sister what's wrong?" She asked Maud then drew in the dirt the cage bird seal, making Pinkie pie sigh as she said, "so you know the main branch can turn Neji's brains into jelly! And the only allowed you are allowed to date him is the elders want 'demon power' for the 'good of the clan' "

Maud smashed the drawing making a creator as she said, "yes I hate them!" she said showing emotion with made Pinkie's eyes widen in horror as her sister got up span and said, "I finally found a man that makes my heart of stone brake free and beat like a normal woman and our relationship depends on a group of old assholes saying use and our children will be made slaves."

Hiashi walked in holding his hands together as he sighed, "then as head let me say sorry to you Maud and my nephew!" the mare raised an eye brow and before she spoke he sighed, "Neji's father was my twin! People mistake me for his father and him as my daughters older brother all the time! I became the head of the clan and my daughter's princess, My brother and his family slaves only because I was born a minute earlier I hate the seal with a passion but the elders have the power to remove me form power. And at this point the only thing keeping my baby girls safe is my place of power but if that changes I guess Sunset and Naruto can go on a soul removing spree… who am I keeping they don't have souls to rip out!"

the earth pony anthro mare held her chin and said, "Give me a word with them I think I can change them! Or at least try for my Neji!"

Hisashi nodded and said, "come with me they like to kiss you guys pony plots so they may listen honestly I view this as our last hope!"

Later in the room with the elder Maud was finishing with, "and you honestly think you would get your 'demon' powered hyuugas with the knowledge they can be made a slave so easily to their own cousins!"

the elder rubbed their chins whispering as they looked at her and one said rubbed his beard, "you make a point Maud you demons seem to me more attached to your children then most os us!" Maud bite her tongue to not yell!

Hisashi smiled as he hopefully asked , "So you will lift the seals use?"

the elder laughed before their eyes widen as they said, "No but we'll meet you in the middle and use it less! If someone is branch they will no longer be branded with the seal! So no you don't have to worry about your daughters don't see why you do any how leader!"

the leader bite his tongue he had this comment at while it saved is daughters it could have saved his brother and nephew if it was sooner so he just held his tongue and swallowed the bitter pill.

The elder then looked to Maud who was about to speak up, "Now on to our demon kin future members. We will meet you in the middle as well if the hyuuga born in the branch is of demon decent the first born of that family will not get the seal!"

Maud's eyes widened as she said, "so basically only have one baby and none of my children will be branched as slaves?" she was clearly in a state of cold furry.

the elders held a chin and whispered, " As the idea of twins hits home if it's twins or any other number of babies born form the same brood they will all be treated as first born! So make your first pregnancy count then! That is all!"

they left and later on while Neji was holding Maud's hand happily he said, "I heard the news the branch house is cheering we can finally free our future generations."

the mare looked at her and ask, "yes as long as I only get pregnant just once! We don't have much choice or freedom …." She was then kissed as Neji held her.

the branch member removed his head band showing it, " we have more freedom then before as at least some of our children won't be slaves and beside we can abuse the loophole."

she seemed confused before he happily said, "Don't you see the rules stay the first born or borns with demon blood are treat as main branch! He may only be able to have one pregnancy with out worrying about the branch, but our first borns will be completely free and with luck we can use this rule to breed the branch into the main family being rid of it. It'll be a long time and it will be something we will work for but freedom is possible for the future! And that is something we didn't have before today!"

Maud sighed resting her head on his shoulder he was right it was a bitter pill but he was right " that is four bittersweet things we have to handle what's next."

Hisashi walked in as he said, "has anyone seen Hanabi?!" he sounded worried. He turned on his Byakugan with Neji and their eyes widened as they ran off, "KIDNAPPING WE HAVE A KIDNAPPING!"

the two hyuuga ran of Maud blinking and before long she watched them running on roof tops.

a shinobi with a black blank mask in a full body black suit with black Anbu armor was running pulled out a sword as he faced the hyuuga the elder one, "I don't see any chakra within this thing!"

Neji then fired off a gentle palm strike with Earth release forming senbon that hit the man's neck and he did nothing, "I don't think we are fighting a human being uncle! Or even a living or former living thing"

The thing made a funny hand seal and a fireball jutsu fire making the elder one spin rapidly the air pushing the flames around him as Neji ran.

he then made another funny hand seal making a wall of earth appear Only for Neji to punch through.

the shinobi thing held his sword side ways to block it Neji's fist shattering the steel as he land in front of him, one throw making neji duck later he made a third funny hand seal making a water sword appear as he went in for a slahs.

Neji used defense eight trigrams to block the attack as he said, "it's not alive how do I fight with it! it has nothing we normally go for!"

the blank made another hand seal as a vortex formed under him making him rocket in to the air where a giant kite appeared on his back allowing him to glide!

Neji growled as his uncle licked him up and put all his Chakra in to a throw, sending Neji up he landed and made hand sighs to use a weak fire jutsu burning the kite! "Sorry cousin!" he called as they crashed hitting the ground.

Hanabi crawled out of the bag holding her head as her eyes widened in horror as the blank things body was crack revealing metal bones and what looked like a hollow arm load with scrolls or one let!

it made a final weird hand sigh and it shot a bolt of purple lighting At Neji who screamed when hit as he growled, "A robot!with preload jutsu! Kabuto would totally be geeking out!" he said as he faint form the zap!

Making the older hyuuga run up as he saw Hanabi try to use a gentle fist palm strike but it was not alive or formally alive so the attack did nothing, with is where Maud showed up and slammed her stone covered fist into the robot's head shatter it, "earth style earth fist jutsu!"

the now headless bot fell over not working in anymore as the stone fell off and she ran to Neji who looked up and he said, "I most be dead as I see an angel."

Hanabi blinked before saying, "Smooth!"

Next morning Kabuto was looking at the jutsu firing device form the robot as he said, "Totally geeking out if I can figure this out I can use that weapon with my robotic arms!"

to be continued.


	41. Month Seven bot vs borg!

The next Month Marble was looking at Kabuto who held out one of his robotic arms and made a weird hand sign and then fired off a lighting bolt with a smirk, "perfect I reverse engineered the instant jutsu scroll and launcher!" he seemed proud.

Marble crossed her arms and said, "Can we talk about the fact a little girl was almost kidnapped by a killer robot with plans for it's master to breed an army with her family's bloodline limit!? And who could even make a killer robot here?"

the shinobi adjusted his glasses and his smile turned upside down, "that is the puzzling part! This tech is leaps above what the leaf now has and as is thanks to Filthy we are the leader in technologies and the only village in the digital age!" he held his chin and said, "Now Orochimaru want to be able to learn all jutsu and use them, and some of his labs are a lot more bare then they should have been plus we never found his sword that can grow and shrink! If I had to place my bets it's some kind of sound splitter cell but anyway Hanabi wasn't in danger!"

the mare looked confused as Kabuto held out his left index finger and said, "the robot's batter was almost empty and based on mine Twilight and Shikamaru 's math it would have fell over powerless when said chakra batter hit empty by time it got more then a few feet form the village gate she would have just walked right home no problem!"

The Anthro mare made a confused horse sound as Kabuto said, "Sometimes it's not about completing a mission or even doing anything it's about showing off! Thanks to this who ever did this has said, I have tech better then you! My tin men are as good as normal Shinobi with the fight it put up! It it's skilled enough to capture a heiress! It can fly! And you don't even know who I am! A scary though and message! Hanabi was most likely just a way to drive on home! After all the Hyuuga are the mightiest Clan and their normal fighting style won't work on the robot! But the robot could fight them just fine!"

she looked scared now and gulped as Kabuto continued as he held up the other hand, "On the other hand Cloud is taking the heat for it as they have been wanting the Byakugan for generations and the thing used a sword! Cloud is famous for swordsmen ship and combining a blade with lighting jutsu! Another thing the robot had! Plus it used an older molder Cloud glider kite repaired and upgrade with a wind jutsu scroll! So they clearly don't like cloud or at least had plans for that village to take the heat form the stunt! So they don't like us and they don't like Cloud!"

the white haired man then crossed his arms and he said, "As we are number one and they are number two that puts a lot of other possible but I believe it was personal matter for our unknown enemy. I feel like they will found us while we travel a lot till we find them and beat them! But this quick launch Jutsu scroll and launcher his now our edge I would say everyone carry one with a jutsu they normal can't do, or at least A shadow clone scroll turbo charged by sunset or Naruto for numbers!"

Marble was nervous and point he hind him and in a moment Kabuto turned on his arm's shield to block a sword strike as he turned to see another one of the Ninja robots, "Ok Ninjabot! Vs ninjaborg Ok then!"

Kabuto jumped as his arms built in sword came out to Block the Ninja robot's Blade before the sword sparked with lighting with a finger movement and Kabuto screamed as the metal arched down his metal arm to him as he yelled out, "ASSHOLE ASSHOLE METAL ASSHOLEE!" He then head butted the thing knocking it back but he held his hurting head as forehead protector meet metal.

he was shaking as the Robot held out his hand to fire off a lighting bolt and Kabuto tried to run but it arched to him thanks to the metal in his body making him fall over in pain as his arms shield and sword retracted as he said," And My robot's don't feel pain message taken!" he then held out his arm and made a hand sigh!

While the Robot was about to send another Lighting bolt out About one hundred Kabuto's appear all tackling him so the lighting bolt hit him as well.

While the clones dispelled the real kabuto eject his shield arm and reached behind him making a seal trigger giving him a new arm that had four metal claws around it in a circle around a hollow point!

he then held it out and fired off a ball of normal chakra " Tail beast ball blaster techno remake!" he called out as the attack hit and broke one of the robots arms off leaving only the left holding it's Katana.

The Robot's blade sparked with lighting as he said, "And it's lighting is a function of a the blade yeah it had to be! Marble my bag quick there is a launcher and scroll in it! LOAD IT AND FIRE!" he said as he tried to Run but the robot rocked to him by ejecting it's legs.

it land on him his sword right one his meta larm as Kabuto screamed, "IT'S ELETRICUTING ME!"

Marble was in a panic as she put on the glove and loaded in the one scroll and made the hand sigh shown on the back of the scroll in a moment an instant jutsu launched it was a spiral burst of Water and wind that hit both making the robot stop completely rusted While Kabuto was panting unable to move thanks to his own limps being rusted as he panted, "good think I made new limps this morphing that also had launchers! Marble please knock this thing off me and unhook my arms and legs! They are rusting thanks to the rust release Blast! I'll get metal poisoning if they stay attached!"

Marble gulped as she pushed the killer robot off her boyfriend then grabbed his right arm making it come off easily as she gulped, "this is fucked!"

Kabuto panted as he said, "I am the one who almost died Darling!" he said agreeing with her with an add of , "I agree after all it almost fucking shocked me to death This thing was personalized to fight me! And win! I'll need to find away to shock proof my limps!"

A few weeks later Kabuto was holding his new metal right arm in a tank of zapping electric ells as he smiled, "Perfect covering every inch of this things in plastic insulated them!"

Naruto then walked by noticed this and said, "yes but a powerful charge of lighting can over power any thing blocking it man! And I am pretty sure even a sloppy lighting bolt is stronger then those fish!" he said pointing at the tank.

the white haired man said," … you know I liked you better when all you could do was growl and say my Hinata ,Sister and Ramen!" he said with a chuckle!

The ten tails span his hands around and said, "Right back at you, you noble asshole! You are only doing this as you want to be the most amazing of the Tinmen ninjas!" he said flat.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses and added, "yes this is also a pride matter at how bad I lost to a remote controlled puppet with a teaser sword, wish It wasn't rust to death could have come in handy! I'll look in to it with Twilight and Shikamaru!"

At with point Spike walked by nose up in the air as Akamaru said, "how many times most I say sorry!"

Spike looked back to his boyfriend and said, "I know you had a thing for that poodle the lady next door owns! You sniffed him!"

Akamaru said, "he sniffed me first it would be rude not to!" he said following his angry boyfriend, "Spikey wikey please come on I love you!"

Kabuto adjust his glasses again and said, "How is that the most couple drama we've had? I mean honestly? Think if we feed our spare Gala stone to a lion we could have a talking lesbian lioness?"

Naruto held his chin and after thinking about it, "Meet me at the zoo in an hour!"

Meanwhile off in the ways.

A man in a blank white helmet, with a black visor with a sound symbol above it in the same outfit as his ninja robots plus a black long boat and was talking in what sounded like a digital voice, "So you beat the Ninja robot so far well I got my data for our rematches!"

to be continued.


	42. Month eight robot fox

In the forest out side the lead village.

Sunset was looking at her twin, "so you lost the second stone of Gala by simple feeding it to a lioness and it was a lesbian and ran off to the summon lands with a lesbian saber toothed mountain lion Fluttershy summoned so now we don't have one to study anymore?"

Naruto nodded and said, "yeah we were just joking around but it happened who know!? well anyway any brake throws on who is sending the Ninja robots!?"

the vixen shook her head holding out her hands as she said, "We have no clues what so fucking ever! They keep exploding when they lose! All I knows is the last one had a one tail chakra shroud so who ever it is had the missing nine tails tail beast recreation talisman and is milking it, or found a large deposit of Kurama or our chakra to gather up and use!"

naruto held his chin as he said, "So a robot Hanyou or tailbeast is possible good to know!" he said sarcastically.

the ring eyed lady then said, "please it's not like they'll just drop something like that!" in a moment an orange box rolled out.

the box unfolded into what looked like a horse sized robotic Fox with no tails and in a moment it's jaws opened roared as six tails of fire like Chakra burst into being behind it as it readied it's Claws and charged!

Naruto jumped to his right summoning a rook wall to land on as he crossed his arms, "Not going to drop a robot demon sister?"

Sunset made a barrier to block it making it jump back as she said, "Ok Brother you got me! I jinxed it! but come on we outclass this thing!" She said slamming a hand down summoning what looked like a massive bird with a drill beak to flow at it only for the robot kitsune to fire a small tail beast ball blaster at it killing it.

Naruto jumped down firing off a beam form his tail tip that made the machine jump back, "yes but we are holding back to not blow up the village same thing can't be said for the robot Kurama six thousand over there sister !" he said pointing at it.

the vixen then summoned a chain and tipped it with a rasangan and used it like a fail to try and hit the machine only for it to bite the chain and in a moment she smiled as chains branched off wrapping up the robot holding it still as he said, "yeah but it's stupid!"

In a moment the tails turned off and the chains shattered before the tails came back and Naurto said, "And unlike a living thing it can restart it's self to escape chakra chains by way of it turning off it's chakra for a moment!" he said moving to his sister's side as he made the clone sigh and summoned shadow clones.

The Clones charging exploding in to burst or lighting and fire as he said, "Kamikaze multishadow clones! Lighting fired the last robot!"

the robot fox roared just fine as it walked through as Sunset said, "yes but this one is shock proof!" she said just horried by the side of a robot that was basically in her and her brother's form walking through the flames of lighting like a true demon. " Fuck this is horrible!"

but at that point they notice it's tail count went down to four! As Naruto held out his left hand firing off a blast of water chakra as he said, "And look! It lost two tails!"

the Water did nothing but it did now only have three So sunset held her left hand out turning it into a missile launcher that fired exploding all around it as she yelled out, "So what out last the fake Fox!? Were is our honor brother dear!" she called out insulted by it!"

the fox kept walking covered by a barrier as it fired off three beams form it's tails making the fox twins brake apart.

naruto made Shadow clones as he called out, "Don't see any other options unlike the living it's not going to stop to lick it's wounds or get tired! It also won't care about damage to the area around it! fighting the living is nothing like this! Not even fighting a ghost is like this! At least the ghost still had a soul!" he called out as Sunset like wise made a mass of clones.

the sister called out, "yeah!" the things tail beams kept firing destroying their clones but make it's tail count drop to two.

At with point the two fox twins glow with chakra and rushed in form different sides and smashed the thing between them it cracked and bend form impact as it roared loudly before glowing red and they jumped back!"

sunset held out her hands making a dome around the thing as it explode with two tails worth of power!"

when the dome dropped their was a deep almost bottomless hole there, with triggered the tentails to say, "that could have taken out the forest and a block of the Village Sister!" he said looking at his Twin.

sunset sighed and comment, "I know it would have killed so many Brother dear!" she said as she turned to walk with her twin leaving the area as she added, "so now we have robo-oni! And ninjabots! I don't like this brother!"

Naruto nodded as he held his chin and said, "Same here! They are getting better and this one was personal attack on us Sister!" he nodded.

the Vixen then continued speaking as she held her chin, " I say my guess on the tail beast talisman for nine tails is the most logical to explain that! Combine that with Kabuto's theory of sound remnant and it's a good chance Orochimaru does have one last trick to mess with us! brother"

the Male Fox hanyou then comment, "and that can kiss my tailed ass!sister!" they had reentered the village.

sunset then comment, "maybe we should stop with all this referring to each other as brother and sister when we are done talking thing it's creeping me the fuck out!" she said shaking it.

naruto nodded and said, "We are demonic twins We are the poster children for Creepy twins Sunset, more so now that we aren't feral using an instant ramen cup to play tug of war."

sunset Shrugged admitting her brother's point, "but still I count seven tails used meaning our bot maker has two tails of tailed beast chakra left to use! If my theory is correct!"

Meanwhile in the tower.

Celestia was looking around her office as she said, "Ok so far I am not haunting me anymore!" she said nervous before Kabuto walked in and waved, and she sighed and said, "Oh just one of my kids friends What brings you to my office and how?"

Kabuto unhooked his arm and said, "I took off my arm and your guards faint like bitches!" The hokage lady rolled her eyes at this as he said, "As for why I think you've read enough to know about our Robot ninja problem!"

the mare the nodded and said, "Why yes your point!"

the white haired shinobi adjust his glasses, "My point is I talked to sunset on the phone and then to Twilight and Shikamaru we want to set up a trap! But we'll need some chakra!" he said pulling out a chakra battery, "charge it and it'll be our bait."

Celestia grabbed it and in a moment it was charged as she hand it back she said, "don't tell me the plan but I would like to point out how horrible it is a group of teens are doing this shit and not the got dam adults!"

Kabuto smiled as he said, "the adults are mostly to suck in their ways."

Later on Kabuto was setting the battery Celestia charged, with ones charged by Twilight , Luna Naruto and sunset in a circle as he said, "their we now had three two goddess one demigoddess and two hanyo's chakra if our man is behind this he will come!"

that is when the unnamed shinobi walked out holding Oochimaru's old sword beside him was three ninja robots and one two tailed robot Kurama.

That is when Lee , and Pinkie pie showed up and got in to fighting stances with Kabuto as the white haired guy, "this is between me and my counterpart over their I can trust you guys to handle the machines?"

the two nodded.

to be continued.


	43. Month nine time to get a move on!

While Pinkie pie and Lee were smashing the robot ninja! Kabuto was fighting the leader.

In a moment the nameless leader pulled out Orochimaru's sword and it grow as he swung it!

Kabuto summoned his build in arm shield and it sparked with lighting with channeled through the blade to it's owner's hand but the shock did nothing. The white haired man blinked as the leader made the blade shrink and he charged.

the leaf shinobi made a funny hand sigh to use Shadow clone and ten more of him appeared as he said, "it's not adding up!"

the shadow clones all jumped and explode into fire but the nameless shinobi charged through his cloths burning to reveal metal under as he swung his blade making Kabuto block again.

the white haired Shinobi's eyes widened, "YOU'RE A ROBOT TOO!" his other arms blade popped out as he took on a defense stance as he called out, "HOW EVEN!"

the machine then spoke up, "Orochimaru sealed a part of his chakra within me the protype autonomous shinobi puppet! Continued the project for him I have!" he then made a Funny hand sigh summoning a horde of normal sized snakes.

Kabuto made a hand sigh that was weird and in a moment an icy mist came and froze the snakes as he said, "and your instant jutsu launcher has made us stronger so thanks for that partial ghost in a shell!" he said as he blocked another rocketing sword strike and jumped back.

he then made another hand sighed as he held out his hand shooting a large fireball it hit the robot but did nothing!

The machine walked as he said, "your attempts are illogical such weakness do not apply to machines organic!" Kabuto then smirked as he used his last funny hand sigh to make the ground below him become mud!

the robot sung but found himself struggling to get out of it the wet ground as Kabuto smirked, "the fire warped your joints form the heat twice, those warped joints are now filled with a lot of mud thanks to me melting frozen Ground! Before using mudslide jutsu on you! Your parts are to bend out of shape and clogged to work now!" he said proudly.

the robot tried to reach for Orochimaru's sword with he dropped but his hand won't close enough to grab it so Kabuto kicked it away with a smirk as he said, "and lee and Pinkie finished your bots so sorry Orochimaru remnant you lose again to the leaf because you forgot something Metal may not feel pain but that's a bad thing! Pain is a warning something needs to be tended to and repaired. You had no such warning so you kept fighting till it was to late and you where to broken to run for repairs. Your lack of humanity and life was your down fall!"

the machine called out, "does not compute!" it repeated that till Kabuto dropped kicked the head smashing it destroying the shinobi bot and ending this quickly.

A month later while everyone was cheering for Tsunade becoming hokage.

our heroes were walking out with the adults Jiraiya Zabuza and Kakashi.

Kabuto smiled as he had two swords at his side one looked like Orochimaru's but with a shorter default the other like a short Katana he then pulled out the other blade and it grow as he said, "While it's true I couldn't figure out how to copy the metal I found out broken parts keep it's parts so I snapped it in half and made it two swords. Well three my built in wrist blade has the middle fragment that broke while working with it!"

Lee smiled as he said, "so three endless swords instant jutsu and all kinds of built in tools your quest to return to shinobi Duty has paid off great with your flames of youth!" Lee said giving a thumbs up wearing his own jutsu gauntlet as he whispered, "also thanks for the nin jutsu!"

Kabuto quickly handed the smaller copy blade to Limestone, "here take this to protect yourself!" limestone kissed him and took it putting it in her Kimono band.

Pinkie pie then said, "on the road for two years with my friends and sisters this is great! How about a sing along!"

Spike then yelled out, "how about we don't and say we did!?" he was riding on Akamaru's back as the white dog had gotten bigger.

Fluttershy then whispered to Shino, "I hope spike isn't the donut as he isn't growing but Akamaru is!"

shino was quite for a moment and he said, "Ok I did not need those images Fluttershy! "

Rarity waved goodbye, "bye leaf you aren't a nice place but your better than the other place we been too before!" she said bitter sweet about leaving.

Neji nodded as he said, "yeah but it's getting better so training around for two years while we wait for an enemy to show up"

Trenderhoof smiled as he said, "Maybe we'll see Temujin again!" he said hoping as he added, "he was a nice guy even if he didn't know his boss was a bad guy!"

applejack nodded as she span her chain blade around and said, "yeah now ah's would like to see someone try to mess with us along the way! We are a pretty dangerous group y'all!"

Haku then comment on this as he said, "…. Yeah you ladies are scary, I wonder what sights we'll see and what things we'll learn!"

Naruto smiled as he used his tails to pull Hinata closer as he said, "Well you will always see the ten tails and the Sage of the sixth paths walking side by side!"

sunset smiled and elbowed her brother before cuddling up to the red Flash sentry, " yes after all Twin power!"

Zabuza sighed , " We'll probably see more ghosts ghouls demons and more magical freaks coming in through fucking portals and bullshit over the next few years!"

Pinkie pie held her chin seeing images of underground equestrian life form fighting more place form Canterlot city, other guess and strange things, as she said, "yeah just no clowns! I hate those fuckers!" she shivered.

Maud blinked before saying, "And I want to find other strange geological events to study and document!"

the old toad sage, "there is a village of summon toads that has a waterfall field with toad statues that are the people who failed to learn sage jutsu's fate!"

Their was a pause as Twilight said, "how about fuck not to that!"

Shikamaru nodded in agreement rapidly as they all hummed and walked along their path leaving the forest as Choji said, "look the war train is still here!" he said pointing at the now vine covered thing.

Kakashi rolled his eye, "A wonder of the leaf and it is left here to rot shameful people shamefull!" he said pulling out a book.

Rainbow dash stretched as she said, "Well it is tied to a pretty scary time I mean monsters Orochimaru's remnants and ghost samurai!" she said remembering it all. Zabuza held his old injury form the ghost fight at the mention of it, the wound had healed just leaving a scar but the memory of a ghost trying to kill him hung in his mind as it would anyone.

Hinata smiled and said, "yeah but when we got back lady hokage haunted herself!"

Limestone then said something to continue it, "two words crazy robots!"

Kabuto then rolled his eyes, "And like all that we got new stuff that make us stronger thanks to it! so it was worth it all to get here! Now we are about to leave the forest and the leaf village will soon be out of sight!"

Everyone turned and salute before going back on their way.

to be continued.


	44. preturn arc starts

One year later at a small lake our heroes were taking a brake.

While most of those gathered took on their Canon outfits , or not changed at all, the Fox Twins, Trenderhoof, Flash sentry and the rainbooms all had new looks, they all kept the normal knife holder on their left leg.

Naruto was dressed in a red coat with the kanji for Ten on it, orange under shirt yellow gloves, black pants, Black sandals. His head band was now changed he had the bang replaced with one that was lavender to remind him of Hinata with he was adjusting.

sunset had changed She was now in a red Kimono that had no shoulders and a short skirt, it had yellow trim, around her waist was a yellow ribbon with her leaf head band plate on it, She also had on yellow stockings and red sandals. She had a yellow Ribbon keeping her hair in a pony tail.

Trenderhoof had changed outfits he had on a Black shirt, with a white Anbu style vest, with a grey hoodie over it, His sword was at his left side. he had on black pants black sandals, and his leaf head band was now tied around his biceped.

Flash Sentry was now in a black jacket, blue under shirt, blue pants Black sandals, as he was a private student he didn't have a headband with the leaf symbol but he had a pure fabric one tied the back of his left hand the metal plate was blank but he still wore it to feel closer to his friends.

Rarity had change ad bit she hot had filled out a bit more biting still hot but she had some meat on her bones. She had a blue kimono that had no shoulders and was sideless but the skirt part came down to her knees. The thing had purple trim and a purple band she had purple stockings that had the toes cut off showing her hooves in the purple heel sandals she had one. Her head band was around her neck.

Twilight had kept her Anko's angel's jacket but under it she had a lavender bikini top, Blakc short shirts and black heel sandals. Her head band was now tied around her right leg and her wings now had a small patch of blowing feathers, her mane was also becoming ethereal much like Luna and Celestia's.

Rainbow dash also kept her anko's angle coat she had under it a white sports top, Black short sport shorts, black heel sandals. She also had the sleeves of the coat removed and the bottom trimmed so it stopped at the back of her knees. She also had one Black Sleeveless gloves with metal blades on the back of them that had the leaf symbol. Her head band tied her left arm.

Fluttershy kept the coat but had it trimmed down to a vest, she had under it a white bikini top, Green sideless skirt that stopped above her knees with was over white short shorts. Her head band was made into a sash around it. giving her the leaf symbol on her left hip. She had green stockings that showed her hooves in her Breen heel sandal boots. She also had green sleeve like gloves with white metal around the palm and forearm.

Applejack had a red shirt tied up over the middle so it revealed her stomach hips and abs , she kept her heat. She also had what looked like jeans cut in to short shorts, brown heel sandals boots made to look like cowboy boots. She had a held that held her chain blade weapon on her left hip. She also had on a new brown Vest with the leaf symbol on the back, and cowboy like Gloves. Her head band was tied around her left arm below her shoulder.

Pinkie pie had changed her look to what looked like A body suit like Lee's but in Blue with the sleeves cut off showing her shoulders and arms along with a diamond cut out over the back making it so the only thing holding it up was the part around her neck. She had pink leg warmers around her ankles above her pink heel sandals making it almost look like she was bear foot. She had white bandages wrapped around her arms form stopping at her shoulders. She had a pink sash around her waist her head band was tying her mane in to a pony tail.

the pinkie girl hugged Lee who was red as She said, "One year trips half hour! And we have improved so much! I mean Apple jack can channel earth chakra to make her blade weapon a mace if she needs to!"

the cow girl was spinning the blade chain as the earth formed around the blade making it a mace and the weapon a jail, "yeah for when brute force is need instead of sharp roping!" She then turned red when Trenderhoof hugged her form behind and kissed her neck.

Rainbow was looking around holding her chest in shame as she said, "FUCK IT AT THIS RIGHT EVEN SAKURA WELL BEAT ME!"

Sai then smiled and happily said, "you are not flat your sporty plus the back is better than the other girls!"

the blue mare looked at her boyfriend and said, "you get points for trying but we all know that goes to applejack! I mean dam! Cowgirl!"

the orange mare was turning red.

Pinkie pie then said, "I've been trying to get my sisters to change looks but nope they are sticking to Kimonos generic ones at that! I mean come on We are all rocking the same figure! I should be the only one showing it off with a body suit! And I know their boyfriends would Agree! Well not out loud!" she said giggling.

Fluttershy was stretching her arms, "I would love to keep talking about who's prettiest but can we focus on what is important we will be in the sand Village soon and it's for Gaara to offer an apology to Lee and that is going to be something!"

Naruto then rolled his eyes, "I think me and Sunset's new born alicorn colt cousin shooting star by way of aunt Luna is more important as that is interesting!"

Shikamaru then point at the hanyou, "I agree with the hanyou on that one!"

choji was eating chips as he said, "I honestly think on our way back passing through that village believed to be haunted by a ghostly horsemen is more worrying as we know ghost are real know form the cure warrior bullshit!"

Shino adjusted his sunglasses as he said, "yes just hearing about it makes my hive shiver! We also have a legend of a land filled with horrifying hybrid monster beast Fluttershy is so happy for that one she wants to add to her summon collection."

the yellow mare held her hands together summoning lighting between them as she said, " not that I need them with my lighting skills now and my assassin skills."

Flash sentry had his hands in his pants pocket as he said, "never though she would be the scary one!"

Hinata then walked up waving and tackling and kissing Naruto happily.

that is When they notice Spike still small resting on the back of the much larger Akamaru as the purple dog said, "I love you my big comfy pillow!" the larger dog said, "and I love you to my cute little squeaky toy !"

Everyone around looked at them though about it then shivered before moving on as Kiba said, "did not need that image! And also poor spike!"

Marble held Sasuke arm as she yipped, "I don't need that image!" the Uchiha then looked her in the eye and his eyes turned sharigan for a second before she blinked and happily said, "thank you it's gone!" she then happily kissed him.

Kabuto adjusted his glasses, "A round of brain bleach for everyone please Sasuke budy! And on the double!"

Neji was beside Maud as he said, "Very much please! After that let's focus on the fact this trip is half hour and we are just now getting to possible problems I mean we probably can handle them I just think it's a warning sigh."

Choji then rolled his eyes, "it's only a jinx if you talk about it!" he said stating the facts, "so thank you Neji!"

to be continued.


	45. ghosts of the sands

Days later in sand village.

Lee was walking and talking with Pinkie pie who was fanning herself, "I had to forgive him I can't challenge him to a rematch he is in his element plus the heat is murder on you girls so I couldn't even have back up form you tear, he had a most unyouthful edge!"

Pinkie then said, "yeah Check please!" she then fainted into her boyfriend's arms form the heat.

within Pinkie pie's mind.

Pinkie pie was walking past memories of Canterlot high as she held her chin, "the good old days before anon-a-miss!" she then walked past the new leaf village memories, "the new good times!"

she then walked by a dark scary looking room as a flat maned and tailed version of her covered in blood holding a bloody battle Axe was smirking evilly as she said, "And the ugly! Shut up Pinkamena!" She then walked past it and came to a door that was all boarded up.

Pinkie then formed a mallet and hammered it, "I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BUT I MOST!" She then walked in and saw rooms with sliding views.

she opened it to see memories of over hearing people calling her a demon for her new anthro body and she rolled her eyes, "the hall of things I want to for get!"

She then walked by one marked chunnin exams and moved along ," not opening that fluster fuck whirl wind of nightmares and bullshit!" she then opened one and saw the curse warrior looking at her making her jump out of her skin like she did that day.

she panted and said, "shit!" she then came to one and opened the door to hear her mom saying the following to her dad. " May be we should tell her that, after my sister and her husband died we adopted the young pinkie pie and we are really her aunt and uncle"

her jaw dropped as she remained Froze and she pictured her siblings and her… they were similar so they were family but they didn't really look like siblings… "… I shouldn't have!"

when she did wake up she was in a room in a hotel with the AC jacked up to max and she got up and went to see Maud Limestone and Marble and she said, "girls, I just uncovered a repressed memory of Mom saying she was really my aunt!"

Maud sighed as she spoke up, "…. We knew this day would come you were so young you forgot but we couldn't we knew our aunt and uncle… your birth dad is were you get the pink form, his name was neon Brush an artiest, and your birth mom was a new hippie who loved to party her name was cupcakes."

Pinkie pie held her chin and said, "ok yeah yeah making some sense here! I mean you guys are my siblings and mom and dad are mom and dad no matter what! But how did they die?" she asked not wanting to really know but she felt like she had too.

Limestone then spoke up and sighed, "they were with you as a little kid in the car an eighteen wheeler blow a tire hit you guys and it's cargo of knives went in to the front seat killing them you were in the back so they didn't get you!" she said sadly saying this with as little detail as possible.

Pinkie remembered her knife filled cupcake killer dreams, Cupcake was her birth mom and the knives were form that night as she said, "…. This explains my recurring nightmares girls… thanks now I know what to tell a therapist at least anything else?"

Marble then shyly rubbed the back of her left arm, "yeah aunt and uncle always said if something happened to them they would come pick you again when they been dead for eighteen years and while the trip made us all younger that's tonight!"

Pinkie pie nodded and head off to find Lee as she said, "Well we know ghosts are real… so yeah!" she then looked out a window and their was a paler copy of her flat mane and tailedself in a bloody white kimono standing by a bloody white kimono male that looked like Pinkie if she was a guy.

both had empty eyes and she ran and screamed, "GHOSTS GHOSTS!NO WANT NO WANT!" She then tackled Lee and started explaining while crying and in a moment Lee pushed Pinkie pie behind him as Both ghost were in the hall way looking at them.

the ghost of Neon burst held out a pain brush covered in what was wither red pink of blood and he moved it sending out a shock wave of it that Lee drop kicked shattering.

the ghost of cupcakes looked at him with her empty eyes and moved her left hand having what looked to be a whip made of blood and Lee grabbed it with his left hand and snapped it in half.

the two ghost looked at eachother nodded and turned to leave! While Pinkie pie was shaking behind him as she cried, "I don't want them to pick me up! I want to stay…. This is fucked up!"

everyone came after seeing the ghost walk passed and in a moment the group all in circled Pinkie pie and lee keeping in the middle as they all travelled like that.

Twilight blinked as she said, 'this is so fucked up in multiple levels! And hearing the story makes it worst! Ghost parents hear to drag their daughter into the after life with them! Most fucked up shit we have dealt with!"

Neji nodded and gulped as he said, "any ideas gang?"

Sunset and Naruto were using their tails to cover the above as they head to the lobby as sunset started, "I've been working on seal jutsu like the one that hold tail beasts!" her brother the finished, "so if chakra chains work on the dead we can lock them away and save pinkie pie for that!"

They head outside and the ghost parents were out waiting for them as Shikamaru said, "called it!"

the ghost charged only for Sunset to summon her chakra chains and she smiled as they grabbed and held the ghost in place as she put down the seal and said, "pass me a gauntlet!"

Maud hand sunset a gauntlet letting the girl make a hand sigh to summon shadow clones who did the hand sighs for her.

In a moment the jutsu started and the seal paper glow and in a moment the two ghost were sucked into it leaving the paper with their picture with rune like markings forming a circle and an X over them.

Everyone broke apart and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. As sunset hand the paper to Flash who in a moment covered it in Green crystal, "their protect thanks to my Gala crystal release knock off!" he said happily.

Hinata poked it, "so the ghost parents are trapped forever in their unable to drag their daughter pinkie pie into the after life with them?" she asked sunset nodded.

Pinkie pie then cried hugging lee as she said, "THIS WAS THE MOST FUCKED THING EVER!" her mane and tail was flat," MAKE IT DIDN'T HAPPEN LEE HONEY CAKES!" She said while crying.

Choji then said, "I am afraid of ghosts again!" their was around of nodding in agreement as they all turned to help clam Pinkie pie down.

After all she found out she was adopted and her birthparents returned form the land of the dead to kill her and take her back to the after life with them, that is messed up on so many levels Been a big messed up day.


	46. headless ghost

At the next stop in the dead of the night in a lonely forest road

Twilight and Shikamaru where jumping out of the way form what looked like a horseman!

the horse was black and looked like mist forced into a solid shape with glowing red eyes , the righter looked like a skeleton in Knight armor holding a rusty large retinacular blade as big as he was in it's left hand, the right held the rains of his horse, where it's head would be was a glowing blue fireball.

it charged at them again and Twilight flapped taking to the air to avoid it as Shikamaru rolled under the blade and said, "Ok this is troublesome we found our ghost rider! Now how to handle it! it's too dark for my shadow possession to work!"

Twilgiht smiled as she made her horn glow lighting up the air so Shikamaru could use shadow possession making the horsemen ghost stop and mimic him!

the male said, "Now what? You have to keep that spell up for my jutsu to keep working, We are locked we can't move and neither can he!" he said spelling it out to his girlfriend who's eyes widened.

But lucky for them the Sun was coming up and as the morning light hit him the headless horsemen vanished.

Shikamaru got up and said, "Well that was troublesome!"

Twilight growled as she made a fist, "IT MADE FOOLS OF US! WE WILL RETURN TO FACE IT TOMORROW NIGHT THIS TIME WITH PREP WORK!" She said landing and dragging Shikamaru off.

Later on at the new hotel Kakashi looked up form his book as Twilight was putting on two Shinobi gauntlets and he asked, "Do I even want to know?"

Shikamaru sighed, "she is mad that the ghost horsemen we survived only lost because it vanishes in daylight so we are going back to fight it again!" he said sighing as he added, "troublesome as it is weird!"

Kakashi got up form his seat closed his book and said, "yeah real fucked up shit!" he said as he left holding his head at what he just heard, "….. if my dad shows up as a ghost next I will shit myself then eat it!" he said not wanting anymore ghosts.

Later on the following night!

the headless monster returned charging down that stretch of Road blade out only for Twilight to light up the area for Shikamaru to use shadow possession.

Twilight smirked as she made a hand sigh triggering two shadow clones to appear, "thank you gauntlet!" she said happily as she added, "Now thanks to instant jutsu we can now move to hit our ghost!"

one of the shadow clones made her horns glow summoning a seal thing, "be hold a spell Luna taught me! When element energy pass through it changes such as this!" she then made a hand sigh making a fireball fire through it only to become lighting and strike the immobile horsemen.

Nothing happened so she made the hand sigh again this time fire hit it and came out as a torrent of water it hit the horsemen putting out his flame but other then that nothing!

the Clone made the same sigh and this time the fireball became a rain of rocks that went right through it. She growled while making another hand sigh making the fire become hurricane winds that hit but did nothing to it!

She then dropped the seal and fired off the normal fireball it hit but did nothing and she growled as she fired off a magic blast form her horn with dispelled her.

the blast hit the horsemen's ghost his armor was now damaged and his horse was gone so he was standing mimicking Shikamaru but he still remained.

the second one smirked and said, "data gathered and now we can try something new!" in a moment three seal symbols appeared and she made two hand sighs firing off two fire balls one became hurricane winds one a turret of water and the final symbol fused them into a flash free that froze the ghost in the block.

the clone smiled but Shikamaru put his hands in his pocket making the in the ice cube ghost let go of his sword and do the same thing and when he too ka step the ghost stepped out of the ice as he looked to her with a look of did you forget what we are facing.

the shadow clone then tried again this time it was earth and fire merging into a ball of Lava that hi the Ghost but while the heat was melting the ice making the Lava get wet and cool in to rock Shikamaru took step to the left, and once more the ghost came out of it's prison." You got anything else or is this all we got?" the sound of his voice showed he was getting bored with this.

The shadow clone yelled, "COME ON!" She ran up to the ghost shaking it, "I put out your head fire! I got rid of your horse! My boyfriend made you drop your sword! Why won't you go away like the curse warrior! Wait I got it!"

She then held out a scroll and went to use a sealing jutsu to try and Seal the ghost it seemed to work but in a moment Shikamaru hopped and the ghost hopped out of the seal he was trapped in.

the clone cried and dispelled as she said, "This ain't fair got dam it!"

Shikamaru sighed and said, "Look Twilight I know your pride but I just don't think some ghost can be stopped! Look at all the ghost we meet, a vengeful spirit, a self-haunting, ghost parents and now this thing! They were not the same! And each acted and was beaten differently. For all we know some ghost can't be beaten at all!"

the real Twilight held her chin as she noticed something, and before long she was smirking and making a hand sigh summoning another clone as she said, "or they need to be beaten differently!"

the clone walked over and picked up a fox skull and walked over to the ghost and put it on the bone like neck.

in a moment the skull said," thanks!" before the ghost vanished.

Shikamaru blinked and face palmed, "there is a joke here but I won't! troublesome!"

Later on while leaving it.

flash sentry rolled his eyes said, "No one make the joke, talking to you pinkie pie!" he said looking at her.

the pink mare said, "not even I would make that stupid dirty joke!" She said with an eye roll.

Jiraiya then held up a hand, "to summarize this in teacher sense you were faced with an enemy that seemed to be unbeatable you came up with amazing moves using your natural and learned abilities together and when it didn't work you though outside the box to end it! sound impressive!"

Twilgiht smiled but Shikamaru then said, "still bullshit! Troublesome ghostly bullshit!"

the group then head down the road as Fluttershy said, "come on valley of chimeras!" she said happily unable to wait!

to be continued.


	47. Sword fight!

Weeks later

Fluttershy and Shino who had their outfits all ripped out and burned walked up to the group at the camp fire and throw a scroll in it.

Shino adjust his sunglass with were missing a lens," We aren't going in to detail but the monsters were this nut job who though shinobi with bloodline limits got everything so he made a jutsu that can merge living things to steal them or merge animals, the journal of the now dead man we found held his jutsu and hint all the monsters were once people!"

Fluttershy who had her right arm across her chest then said , "with is why we killed all the chimeras in Mercy! And why we are so beat up now Rarity we'll be needing our cloths fixed and I am going to go was the blood out of my mane!" she said running a hand through her mane showing it was mostly red form blood.

everyone's eyes widen as Shino said, "and yes that was the scroll we throw in the fire to burn this shit is better off lost forever never to see the light of day again!" as he walked off we saw the back of his outfit was ripped off to reveal he had bug wings now like a fly and he said, "YES THEY WORK I CAN FLY DEAL WITH IT!"

sunset blinked as she said, "Well that was fucked!"

the next day after having their outfits repaired or in Shino's case altered.

Shino spread his bug wings and flapped taking off as Rarity held her chin and said, "…. Nice nice but may be tattoo some skull wings on them so the line shines down with a skull that would scar the shit out of people!"

In the air The bug boy point at her to say "great idea!" with no words.

they is when they heard wagon wheels and stopped for no mads to cross the paths but they stopped as What looked like Temujin in a copy of his old Knight armor with sword appeared and said, "trenderhoof my friend!"

In a moment the Unicorn made a magic plat form to jump on then jump off in front to draw his sword and slash it with Temujin's own.

Shino adjust his repaired sunglass as he landed and said, "Oh So this most be Temujin!"

Zabuza held his chin as he said, "A swordsmen I can tell were this is going! If you two want a rematch let's do this right!"

Later on in a clearing a line a ring was burned into the dirt!

Temujin had his shield open and sword in hand as he said, "it is so nice to meet your clansmen! Applejack is even more beautiful then you made her out to be!"

the mare blushed at the comment but span her chain around summoning the earth mace around it as she said, "that's right flattering But ah's only got eyes for my trendy!"

Trenderhoof held his sword out and said, "Ok now let's forget about that because we are friends!"

The demon of the mist walked up, "Ok now here are the rules only sword moves! Step out of the ring Naruto burned you lose!"

the two then charged right away Trenderhoof's magic plus water release formed a massive blade of energy and water around his sword only for the knight to summon lighting to his blade to slash it and counter it! forcing Trenderhoof to drop his water and magic blade.

So Temujin hit nothing, as Trenderhoof charged using pure magic to triple the length of his blade.

the no mad leader jumped while holding back the slash going in for a shield smash only for trenderhoof to switch form longer blade to magic spike barrier so his shield was stopped and he was forced to jump back and to the side to avoid a spike shield ram.

Trenderhoof turned dropping his sword and pointing with his blade as he slashed it sending off a shock wave of magic energy!"

Temujin summoned lighting to his blade and span and slashed the ground sending out a spike of electric energy that hit the magic sending out a shock wave that knocked them both out of the ring and into tree trunks.

The demon of the mist then yelled out, "TIE GAME! Shake hands boys!"

the two put their blades up and shock hands and said, "good game my friend!"

Haku clapped as did everyone else but he said, "Nicely done but in a real fight Trenderhoof would have won he could have easily used more then sword fighting to disarm Temujin and use his spike barriers to their fullest!"

Days later with the Nomads.

they stopped as they came across their women that looked like Anthros they earth pony anthro heads but insect like wings and ears that looked like fish same with their tails.

they were talking one said, "Really Adagio how is this better?"

the yellow one said, "Gee Aria I don't know maybe because we at least have hope here! And yes what is it Sonata?"

The blue one point to them and he said, "Traveling caravan!"

Temujin held his chin and removed his helmet as he said, "Form your looks l take if you belong to the same Clan as Trenderhoof!"

before the other two said a word the yellow one Adagio said, "why yes there is a group we belong too we are a different more rare subtype butt!"

the knight said, "trust me I got that form how you don't match a unicorn earth pony, pegasus or even the zebra I heard about! It's a real shame we just crossed path with a small group of them! But we are on our way to the leaf were your kind call home, As a favor to my friend we'll happily give you a lift!"

Sonata then blinked as she said, "Ok…" she then whispered to Aria ,"does this leaf place have tacos?"

The purple one said, "how the hell would I know that shit!?"

Elsewhere.

Rainbow dash Shino Rarity and Choji were walking through a canyon as Rainbow spread her wings to fly as she said, "I heard rumors of a monster called a zero tails here!"

That is when they heard a hiss of "Scream feel negative!" they turned to see the snake like monster crawling out of it's cave, "feed me with your rage fear and hatred!"

the four looked at it as Rainbow landed and asked ,"….. are you Orochimaru or something he made, or what he was shooting to become?"

Sai held his chin and said, "I could see either honestly!"

choji cracked his fist, "great isn't this a flash back?"

Rarity held her hands together summoning what looked like floating diamond shields as she said, "Well I am ready!"

the monster yelled, "I WILL MAKE YOU FEAR ME!" it spawned it's shadow arms with rocketed only for Rarities shields to turn sideways and spin becoming floating buzzsaws slashing through them.

choji meanwhile was using his partial expansion jutsu to grow his arms and punch them in fist side and speed as he yelled out, "COME ON UGLY!"

Sai was simple throw out drawings of himself that became life like and each one drew their sword as he said, "Ink Clones!"

Rainbow dash was flying avoiding the arms as she summoned a cloud by moving her arms out making lighting strike one of the airs with went all the way to the monster making it roar!

to be continued. 


	48. zero tails to prison of blood

The Zero Tails spat out an energy blast that made our heroes jump out of the way.

while Air born Choji turned full giant and landed left knee down on the thing as he said, "It's like Orochimaru's more handsome cousin!"

the thing then slivered out from under his knee and summoned enough arms and wrapped them together to make one giant flesh like mace that hit Choji in the face knocking him down to his smaller size.

Rarity growled as she changed her figure went back to it's normal petite self as she gained Chakra blutterfly wings and in a moment she wans on top of the thing holding a giant shaped blade in her left hand and she dove it right into the things head making it scream in pain as she yelled out, "THAT IS MY CHOJI!"

A creator was formed form the impact as it's head bleed but then the Skinny butterfly winged Choji came in rapidly punching it as well knocking it back!

Where Sai had used the last of his pages and his clones pages to summon out a pride of one thousand ink lions that jumped biting and clawing at it!

but the thing roared summoning a vortex of dark energy that seemed to make them all go splat.

that is when it noticed Rainbow dash in her power up form Twilight's potion as she moved her arm down summoning a giant dragon made of lighting as she called out, "Kirin!" as the attack hit she fell out of the air the air out of chakra.

there was a blast as Choji went full giant to grab her and set her down handing her to Sai.

There was a large creator formed form the blast on impact and Sai said, "I do so hope we got it! as it has tanked our strongest moves!"

that is when the thing growled out bloody beaten and slashed along with burned but still kicking as it hissed.

Rarity rolled her eyes as Choji stepped on it rapidly while both asked, "CAN YOU DIE ALREADY!"

Sai then turned to leave, "I need to get Rainbow dash to safety sorry!" he then left the battle two the other couple!

Rarity looked to her wings and in a moment sent all that chakra to her horn and said, "Choji move I got an idea Crystal release!"

Choji jumped and shrank landing on his feet as his girlfriend fired off her blast hitting the thing and in a moment a mountain of crystal appeared and she fell over.

the Sumo Ninja ran to his girlfriend helping her up and he looked to see the Zero-tails stuck in side the crystal blinking but unable to move in the middle of it, "it's trapped you did it!"

Rarity held her stomach and said, "…. I am so fucking hungry you still have wings carry me back to camp please!"

Choji smiled as he picked her up and flapped his chakra wings taking off into the air, "as you wish!"

later on at camp Around the fire as Choji and Rarity pigged out Sai was recapping seeing their new crystal mountain shining in the moon light, "so what the hell was this Zero tails thing!"

sunset held her chin, " to be a tailed beast you need to be one of the nine fragments of the original ten tails or the ten tails remake in the case of my brother!" she said, "it was probably just a demon a generic one that had an ego and declared it's self in the clase!"

Naruto held Hinata close as he said, "yes but it's snake like form I think it may have inspired Orochimaru."

Jiraiya then held his chin and said, "Makes sense he was in this area at a young age, But moving on form that in a few weeks we'll be passing by the blood prison also known as Hozuki castle. A former grass village prison now laying abandoned because of the myth behind it"

Limestone held Kabuto and she said, "Last ghost story you told turned out to be true so please don't!" she said scared.

Maud was holding Neji shaking as she said, "yes don't!"

Shino then held his hands forward as he stated "We should know what we could be dealing with so please tell us the tale of the blood prison!"

The Sannin looked to the fire as he held a stick some how drawing the image of a box with a demon face, "the fortress was build around an object they called the box of ultimate Bliss they use to throw criminals and captured enemy's within the prison into this box where they would be engulfed by what ever within and spat out as a loyal near mindless army to be controlled by the box or what ever called it home! In time of need!"

there was gulped as Marble held Sasuke as she cried, "Zombies Zombie army! WHY!" Sasuke held her and petted her head.

the old pervert continued his story, "pretty much as the army won't die but one day their was a problem, they followed the instructions on the massive box pervertedly it state once a week open it to feed it so they did! Then not to open it for another week. But while feeding it or the thing inside the warden's son fell inside!"

the fire drawing now showed a man screaming try to grab a young boy falling in to a box! Then shifted to the box's demonic face roaring enrage as the man struggled to open it again.

the old man said, "the father wanting his son back broke the rules and opened the lid after it closed, normal their was no telling how many it would eat before it closed it's lid signally what ever was within had it's fill but the boy fell in it closed at one for the first time. When the man opened it the box seemed enraged, was it the rule being broken or it being mistakenly feed an innocent child was unknown but all they knew is the army came out and attacked the grass shinobi for once. And the last thing the warden saw was his son becoming a monster!"

The fire drawing saw a man crying as the child morphed into some kind of winged demon. People were shaking as the demon seemingly had no head just a chest that hide eyes and rip like teeth on it's chest.

the old man finished his tail, "Sense then the prison has been closed but screams are heard form it the box within still standing glowing the Monster that was once a boy still trapped their it is said if any come to the prison who are guilty of great sin the beast and it's army of the dead will pull them sin side to feed the Demon when the box's weekly feeding appears."

Zabuza held his chin and said, "Gee you make it sound like me and Haku will wake up within it's walls!"

Flash gulped and said, "yeah let's hope not!"

A few weeks later.

Zabuza woke up in a cell the door open in a closed prison as he walked out to spy Haku, Naruto, Sunset, Hinata and Flash as he said, "Ok I get me I get my kid but what about you guys!"

Naruto and sunset point at themselves, "demons!"

Flash and Hinata point at themselves, "Demon lovers!"

At with point a pale grey force of Shinobi with all kinds of headbands and old gear came to them weapons out they moved unnaturally and seemed to be only pretending to be alive.

Haku then said, "fuck!"

to be continued.


	49. it's not a monster it's a scared child

In the prison Flash was running in the halls holding out his hand firing a Green Bea mat the undead horde.

Sunset was using her claws covered in Chakra and metal to slash through a wall, "come here follow! We just need to get to the yard then we can escape!" She then snapped her fingers knocking away some of the horde with her deva path.

Hinata then smiled as she unleashed a lionfish barrage to finished braking down the wall, "Together now!"

Naruto was holding out his summoning wooden spikes to impale a few of them, " yes!"

Haku was first through as he held out his hands making an ice stair case for them to escape over the wall with at that point and undead Shinobi with a sword was about to slash him form behind.

Only for Zabuza to stop the strike with his blade as he yelled out, "LEAVE MY SON ALONE I MAY NOT HAVE GIVEN HIM LIFE BUT LIFE GAVE ME HIM AND HE IS THE ONE GOOD THING THAT PILE OF SHIT GAVE ME!"

That is when it seemed to rain down bladed Feathers down making Sunset summon a barrier to block it as she looked up to see the crow like demon that haunted the prison Satori in the air opening it's mouth to fire a tail beast ball blaster like attack with a roar.

Naruto summoned a chakra made fox skull to fire off a true tail beast ball blaster to counter as he said, "to think it was once human a child at that!"

Hinata was in a fighting stance shaking, "yes I know it is just horrible!" she said crying for the monster she was looking at.

Flash flapped his wings as he snapped his fingers, "That's it! keep it busy I have an idea!" he then flow up to a tower and when he landed.

An undead shinobi with a blade came out making the Saga in training summon a blade of Gala stone energy to clash blades with the zombie as he said, "This is a warden's office!"

he then landed a hoof kick to the Zombie's stomach knocking a hole in it, but it didn't stop the undead who just stumbled form impact.

Flash looked at it as he changed his blade to a throwing star a demon wind one and throw slashing off the shinobi's sword arm making it draw a knife.

Sentry made another sword and ran slashing he moved to the right letting the zombie stab his left shoulder so he could slash it's head off making the body fall over. In a moment his blade vanished as he ripped the knife out and grabbed a picture on a desk with a smile, "that's it a moment to selfheal then I'll be out!"

meanwhile below ghostly fire heads were raining down at them form the demons jutsu making Haku summon a large ice wall, on impact the heads explode into fire making it flash to steam.

Sadly the only one blinded by it was haku who screamed when the mist blow away to reveal Zabuza was before him the demons claw having slashed his chest making the demon of the bloody mist fall having shield his son.

Haku sat down and cried, "DAD!"

the demon seemed to tear up at that word as the Box of ultimate bliss seemed to appear in the middle of it!

Sunset hit the ground summoning what looked like a demonic bull that charged at high speed making the demon flap it's wings and take to the air.

Naruto then summoned a wind release rasangan on the tip of all ten of his tails and in each of his hands and he throw all twelve each one whizzed by the demon who avoid but they explode behind it.

the demon was knocked to the ground by the blast where Sunset's summoned bull hit it knocking it into the box.

It roared flow up and fired off it's giant orb making Sunset counter with her own tailed beast ball blaster fired form what looked like a Cannon she created through her paths.

the two attacks explode midair releasing a massive shockwave.

Satori kept roaring in rage banging it's chest beside it's face but that is when Flash Called out, "MUKU!"

the demon then turned to See Flash Sentry holding out the picture he grabbed it was Muku with his father Mui. As he said, "That's your name this picture of the Warden and his son shows you the real you and your dad!"

Everyone Frozen as Flash throw the picture to the demon and the crow monster held it and teared up.

Flash then landed and quickly used mystic palms to heal Zabuza as he called out, "That's you! That's your dad! All things that box took form you!"

the box's face seemed to growl making the Zombies swarm in and Satori scream in pain.

the Sentry looked up as he said, "FIGHT IT! YOUR FATHER LOVED YOU HE WANT YOU TO GROW UP AND BE HAPPY NOT BE A MONSTER! HE DIDN'T WANT THIS! HE LOVED YOU!"

Sunset was about to say something but the Demon cried out, "DADDY!" making everyone look up as it fired off it's feathers again this time killing the zombies.

Hinata smiled at it, "way to go Flash you helped him find his humanity again!" She said while using a gentle fist strike to make a Zombie's head explode out back of the skull as she said, "now to handle this!"

Satori no Muku cried tears falling down form his eyes down to the ground "DADDY!" He then landed down beside the box banging on it, "GIVE HIM BACK! GIVE ME BACK MY DADDY!" not with the voice of a monster but of a scared little boy crying for his father.

It fired off it's sphere but it did nothing but make the box open and use chakra strings to try and grab the demon only for Zabuza to jump up on the edge and use his hands and blade to keep the box open as he screamed out, "YOU LEAVE THAT CHILD ALONE!" he said looking down into what seemed like the bits of hell!

Sunset ran over saying, "good one flash!" she made what looked like metal blades appear on her claws as she covered them in chakra and slashed the things strings Freeing Muku as she used her tails to pull Zabuza over the edge.

At that moment Sunset made four more arms that summoned chakra chains wrapping around and keeping the box's lid back, "Brother care to Reunite Muku and his Dad?"

Naruto smiled and nodded as he summoned what looked like a skeletal fox made of Chakra as he said, "Muku help Haku , Flash and Zabuza hold off the undead I'll get your father back!"

the scared child in a demon's flash ran off crying smashing zombies skulls in between his fist as he cried out, "DADDY!?"

In a moment in the skeletal fox's mouth charged a full powered ten tails tailed beast ball blaster that soon fired destroying the box before it and most of the prison.

sunset had herself in a dome looking on happily. As she turned to see the undead's bodies burn away revealing ghostly figures under it who called out, "Thank you thank you!" before vanishing.

the box was gone and in the middle of the creator becoming visible thanks to the flight and dust settling was the ghostly figure of Mui who was stumbling walking over to Satori as he cried out, "Muku!"

the demon cried out and ran his monstrous form fading away like dust revealing the ghostly scared child within it and by the time father and son meet in the middle the demon was gone revealing the boy completely.

In a moment the child jumps into his father's arms crying, "daddy!"

Mui cried while holding his son happily as he cried, "thank you thank you thank you all!" Father and son vanished off into the afterlife.

haku removed his mask to show his smile as he and his own father hugged.

sunset and Hinata start to tear up and in a moment hugged their respective boyfriends and cried out, "SO BEAUTIFUL!" In a moment both girls wiped their tears on their boyfriends sleeves then blow their nose.

Flash, "Gross sunset you could have made a tissue form the air!

later on at camp pretty much everyone was crying at the stories end.

Kakashi sighed, "at least now we know what the blast we followed to find you was now! And at least they are at peace!

to be continued.


	50. news form and to back home

A few Weeks later in the night air Shino and Fluttershy were flying through a mountain range as he said, "our mission is to eliminate a group of mountain bandits we need to do this quickly and quietly!"

As they landed Fluttershy smiled as she said, "perfect time to try out our genius latest greations while flying around their camp I dropped these talismans at the ways out!" she said holding what looked like a coin with a summoning seal on it and she said, "Each loaded with my contracts and a bits of my blood so when I send my Chakra through this one they will all trigger summoning different versions of my pets! That way if they run my animals have them!" now they are in the valley below us right?"

Shino nodded as he looked down as he hit a button on his sunglasses making them into night vision goggles he could see fluttershy's various animal contracts at every route in and out ready to attack any who run out of there.

he then spotted the camp itself." One fire with Ten tents around it each tent holds five bandits and five guards around the fire for a total of fifty five bandits! We'll need to count skulls to make sure when we are finished or we won't be paid!"

Fluttershy then shockingly said, "they kill any who pass through this mountain they deserve death and it is with joy and a smile I will kill them beside the man I love!" She smiled Shino then held out his hands sending down his hive as he said, "I sent down my hive they will handle those sleeping in the tent with poisons I need to remain here to steer them with out alerting the guards."

the pegasus girl smiled and said, "So I handle the Guards." She then flow down making hand sighs, "Gen jutsu I can not scream!" she said with a wicked smirk as she landed using one of her wrist blades to stab one of the guards in the neck.

The other four went to jump grab blades and scream to wake the rest but nothing came out as the mare walked slowly blood dripping down her wrist blade as she smirked evilly, "sorry boys I took away your voice you can't not wake your friends who will die in their sleep to my boyfriends pets!"

Two tried to Run while another went to charge her with a machete only for her to flap her wings sending out a gust of wind blowing him into the fire were he burned screaming with no words as she smirked as she throw what looked like a large centipede came out to hold it in the fire.

As the man screamed with out words the bug not burning spat up Two skulls.

the final two ran different ways only for the roars of saber tooth cats and wolvers to be heard as Fluttershy smiled as she put her hands on her hips and went into the tents to find no a soul breathing.

She then focused chakra into her wrist blades to make them broadswords of energy as she said, "Now to cut all your corpses heads off to collect payment!"

Shino flow down with his bug wings to help in the head collections.

the next day the couple were walking out a building each with a bag of money as Fluttershy smiled, "And another mission complete quickly who would have thought little old me would be the assassin kind of lady!"

shino looked to her and let out a flat, "you always struck me as the cute and psycho type of lady dear!"

Fluttershy smiled as she grabbed his arm and said "aww your just saying that my darling Holotrichius innesi!" that is when she felt a bug on her hand and blinked before it flow off revealing a ring on her wedding ring finger and she looked to him stunned.

Shino then let out a flat, "Marry me you crazy dark angel!" Fluttershy then hugged and jumped for joy," YES I AM ENGAGED SUCH IT OTHER GIRLS FIRST BITCH TO GET MARRIED RIGHT HERE!"

She then pulled out a Camera to take a picture of it and smiled, "We need to get a mail box to show this and writer a letter to my parents"

Days later in the leaf.

Zephyr breeze walked over to the mail box opened it and said, "Gee a letter form my sister!" he then opened it and he first saw the picture captained engaged and then he read the letter and he put the letter into the trash, "Mom and dad don't need to after killed a group of bandits or all the details of their faces as they die sis!" he said shivering with fear form his little sister.

Later on back with our groups campsite.

Choji was sitting down with Rarity as he said, "Gee been what one year six months!?"

the unicorn nodded and said, "yeah my sister and her friends didn't become Shinobi but Zecora Hanabi and Tiara did!at least that is what the letter said and Mizuki is their sensei! Still six months till we are back home in the leaf village can't wait to see it after all most of our fellow dimensional displayed have moved out of the hyuuga compound, and in to new apartments and they finished Tsunade's face on the hokage monument!" She said happily wanting to see it, "she is the first human lady hokage Also I hear Celestia and Ibiki's relationship is going strong."

Meanwhile in the leaf.

Celestia was walking with Luna. On Luna's hip was her son an anthro Alicorn colt who was in a purple Kimono he had her fur color but his mane and tail was his Father Kimimaro pale grey. He also had his father's eyes and forehead markings on his fur.

Luna held her son and kissed his head as he hugged a blush skeleton and he said, "isn't my one year old son shooting star the cutest sister!"

Celestia crossed her arms, "At least you got to hold your foal as an infant I got cheat out of that little sister!" she said sighing as she looked up to the hokage mountain to minato's face, "Part of me can't help but wonder what would have happened if Minato had dented to me as Kushina's wounds grabbed our babies and ran leaving this village to that mask man controlling Kurama!"

Luna sighed as she said, "Don't think like that sister dear both of the yous got a second chance at life and that is great!"

Celestia stretched her arms as she said, "I spend a year leading this place trust me I can say it wasn't worth it for both me and Minato! But yet we are and why because great grandma and her husband built this place and I refuse to let a fellow Uzumaki's life work go down the crapper!"

Shooting start then yawned and said, "Sleepy!" he then passed out in his mother's arms making Luna's eyes light up at her son's cuteness, "So cute!" she whispered kissing his head as she adjusted her hold on him.

That is when Hanabi who was in her older sister's old outfit walked out with Zecora now dressed in a brow version of Ino's old outfit, followed by tiara who had a yellow version of Skaura's old outfit on they had bandages on.

Mizuki was behind them bandaged as he said, "I always said the feudal lord's wife's cat was a demon and now we know it really was! Nice going team it turned a rank but we did it we beat that Cat demon and it's flames! And sorry about the burned fur girls!"

Zecora spat while rubbing her bandaged arm and said, "it is going to grey back stubbly, dam you, you fuggly cat."

Hanabi rubbed her bandaged hands, "my hands are going to be scar city thanks to it!"

Tiara rolled her eyes as she and shrugged as she said, " Thank goodness me and Zecora's combined rock wall jutsu crushed it while you and Hanabi distracted it's flames sensei!"

to be continued.


	51. return home

A few weeks later Applejack was in a rock field training she had what looked like clones of herself with out her weapon attacking her.

the clones through their shuriken and she used her weapon by spinning it's chain around her covering it in chakra it looked like rhythmic gymnastics but the chain knocked away the shuriken as she said, "Defense check!"

more clones charged in with flaming fist and she gave it a twist with the wrist making it ignite with fire as it whipped the clones making them dispel.

she smiled spinning it around as she formed a mace around the blade with chakra as the remaining clones charged in and she once more gave a spinning hitting them in the head leaving one clone left.

the clone took out a bottle and drank it going into the temporary curse mark state and Applejack smiled, "perfect time to see my growth with this thing for real!" she said happily

The clone fired off Green flamed and she held her weapon out and span it around like a fan knocking the fire to her sides as she span it and she smirked as she went to swing it like a fail to hit the clone.

the clone gave a kick shattering the stone mace head before charging it making the real Applejack jump back giving her chain a twist making it move like a wave to try and hit the clone!

the clone grabbed it and used it to throw the real applejack into a rock, only for the true Mare to land hooves on it shattering it and return to pull as she landed on her knees pulling the clone close.

The real Applejack covered her free hand in fire as did the clone and two flaming fists meet in the middle. While the clone dispelled form the force the Real Aj dropped her weapon and held her fist and yelled, "FUCK THAT HURT WORST ON MY END I KNOW FORM THE CLONES MEMORIES!"

she then bite her lip and sighed, "you want to master your chain to use for range, shielding and all that other stuff you lack you did it Aj girl be proud of that! Fuck! Now let's go get mah hands healed, then go make out with my nerdy boyfriend! Who I love so much!"

Meanwhile at the village gate.

The no mads were dropping off Aria and Adagio but Sonata was on the wagon still holding Temujin's arm as she waved to her sisters, "by sisters I am staying to marry Temujin bye bye! We'll drop by every so often hopefully next time I'll be pregnant won't that be nice!"

the travels then left as Aria crossed her arms and sighed, "That idiot is getting married before us!"

Adagio crossed her arms as she added, "yes and now we are alone living on the street as I am pretty sure this ponies know us!"

they heard a cough and turned to see Celestia making them both jump and hug as the former princess and hokage said, "I know you, you are the ones who caused my daughter sunset shimmer such hardship So I would like to talk to you both!" she said sounding Calm but she had her swords drawn both covered in black fire as a demonic image of a screaming burning fox skull was behind her.

the sisters gulped as Aria said, "I used your tooth brush to clean my shoes!"

Adagio then said, "that's why I switched our tooth brushs!" they then cried as Chakra chains grabbed them and Celestia was pulling them along.

While that was happening months later our group was traveling down a road.

Shikamaru was looking at the map, "ok we will be back at the leaf in a month and in that time we could also make it to Asuma Sense's location." He said talking about it.

Twilight then comment, "he would probably like to see his students again I mean the letter's show Ino is heading their!"

Rarity nodded as she said, "I know Choji would like to see his teacher and I am all for heading off to a road less traveled!" she said happily hugging Choji's arm.

The chubby Ninja blushed and said, "yeah what ever rarity wants."

Jiraiya turned and while walking backwards said, "Well you have learned all we set out to teach and done some pretty amazing things together so why not! go head off meet Ino at the base and say hi to Asuma!" he then turned around and added, "Tell him the Toad sage says hi!"

Twilgiht smiled as she picked up Shikamaru who was protesting it " come on we can be their early if I fly us their!"

Shikamaru called out, "Trouble some! STOP THIS YOUR HURTING MY PRIDE AS A MAN!"

Choji was picking up and carrying a blushing Rarity as he said, "Please that's what you get for dating a lady who can do it all Pony wise Shikamaru she could lift me and rarity and still fly if she wanted to she just doesn't want to plus Rarity would probably get jealous."

The white anthro unicorn giggled and said, "I totally would darling."

Shikamaru crossed her arms as she sighed, "Just great just great troublesome! And their goes my pride!"

as time passed at Asuma's base the shinobi laid dead as Kakuzu who was now topless commend, "he took down two of my I just got earth and fire now thank your god voodoo doll jutsu and immortality!"

Hidan point to his stitched up neck and his bleeding stomach , "Do you have any idea how long it will take to make up for needing my head reconnect by you!"

they heard a gasp and there was Ino Choji Shikamaru Rarity and Twilight.

Kakuzu's tendrils came out as he said, "I can use the hearts for a new lives I think I can handle them how about you Hidan!"

Hidan smirked," the only thing that can kill me is starvation I can handle two horse ladies , a blonde bitch, a toothpick and a fat ass!"

choji turned into his large ball form and rolled out, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT!"

Kakuzu's tendrils then went to strike it only for him to unroll and turn full giant and go in for a fist slam. Forcing the member to try and summon his mask out but they stopped mid way as he looked down to see his shadow connect to Shikamaru's who was looking mad.

in a moment Choji's blow landed making the earth mask shatter on Kakuzu's back before his other hand came down hitting the first one making the last mask shatter and Kakuzu drop dead.

Hidan laughed, "this will be fun! Come at me come to your Deaths!" he said holding his scythe out only for it's blades to be blast off by Rarity's horn blast.

Twilight then flow in landing a knee kick to his head making it come off as the still living head screamed, "BITCH!"

the alicorn jumped, "he really can't die!" she said stunned.

Choji was digging a pit with his giant hands, "don't worry just use your beam to chop him up and we will bury him in piece here no more zombie and another two of those terrorist gone and done!"

to be continued.


	52. when it rains it pours

In the Leaf it was raining.

Looking out or a window was Naruto it as he said, "didn't want to come home to a funeral well red clouds you want to try and take us down then come at us!" he said proudly holding his hands behind his back as he added, "After all I don't think you can brake us or take us!"

Elsewhere in the leaf.

Rarity was walking around a magic energy dome over her head acting as a hands free umbrella as she said, "I always did hate the rain messes with the hair and now the tail and fur!"

She said walking along the streets of the grown leaf village many buildings had been upgraded appearing more like and more like a modern city as time went on! She sighed, "Losing that old world charm!"

She then smiled as she spotted filthy Rich holding an umbrella over his pregnant wife Kurenai and she added, "But gaining new charms!" she seemed happy at the sight of it.

Meanwhile.

in the house Pinkie pie was standing on one hand legs crossed as she used her free hand to mess around with string some how making it into a spooky life like picture of her own face, "Cats cradle one handed!... I hate rainy days!"

her father walked by, "why I don't think you could get a cold!"

the pink mare rolled her eyes, "Dad this is real life we are still living things we can get sick! In fact the first hokage died because he coat a cold in the middle of the war and kept fighting instead of resting to get better and you seen what his clone by conversion Yamato can do So scale that up to ten times more powerful and the common cold took him down!"

Maud walked in she was using her new earth jutsu skills to shape a rock like claw with just moving it between it's hands like a cats cradle ending on a leaf symbol, "Plus that time Naruto caught a cold on the trip and was sneezing fireballs and coughing up water falls. That was scary but that valley now has a hotspring that isn't going anyway!"

Limestone walked in arms crossed playing with a normal cats cradle ending on a pair of glasses as she looked to her sisters, "you two are just show offs!"

That is when all three sister notice Marble had used her hands and hooves to work two Cats cradles making an image of her and Sasuke kissing as she giggled.

the father held his head and left on his daughter's weirdness.

Elsewhere in the village

Applejack was in an indoor training room sparing with Trenderhoof it was just taijutsu and sense they were inside they were both bare hooved . She smiled as she throw a kick only for Trenderhoof to block it with a back hand then grab it with his other hand, the boyfriend then tickled it.

Applejack was holding back a laugh as she said, "cut that out…. take this seriously HAHAHAHAHAH!" she said soon falling over to the ground as her boyfriend tickled her hoof.

Trenderhoof smiled and soon start tickling her stomach making the mare laugh, "I am being serious I am not strong enough to throw you or beat you in strength so I need to out smart you and using your natural ticklishness seems pretty combat practicality to me!"

he soon stopped leaving the blonde mare on the floor panting as she said, "you dirty varmit!" she then grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss.

Elsehwere in the hyuuga manor Hinata was sitting in Naruto's lap as she said, "I an confused about something!"

Naruto blinked as Hinata said, "it doesn't seem to be raining on the hokage monument!" in a moment he held the girl and they vanished appearing on top of the fourth's head and she was right.

Hinata blinked as they got up and he said, "Flash step seals, and your right!" he said looking at clouds below them unnaturally low, now any anthro with wings could have done this but that wasn't all that was up.

Hinata point at them, "they look normal form below but up top they are to dark to be natural!" she said pointing at the sea of black clouds.

Naruto then pulled out his phone to try and make a call but just static, "…. And it's blocking our calls I don't know what made you look above Hinata dear but it appears we have something on our hands."

He said pointing to what looked like a funnel of clouds heading up into a cave and soon the couple followed it and they came to an cave with a water fall hooked up to a strange machine that looked to be made of crystal.

Hinata blinked as she asked, "A weather machine?" she then looked at it's inside, "No the clouds are a side effect it's a generator turning water in to power to fuel something I can't tell the energy it is making is going elsewhere like vanishing through time space ninjutsu elsewhere."

Naruto held his chin as he walked over to the machine and gave it a right hook shattering it as he said, "Well then we will have to tell the others about this! Now that it's unplugged."

he said turning away to see the weather below lighting up as he asked, "What was the point of this!"

Elsewhere in another place in another universe.

Two eyes in the dark where floating as it said, "the generator has been destroyed doesn't matter it's still enough to pull the emperor out of this void and finish what my failure son started!" the clearly female voice said.

Days later in the leaf the ground shock as a light shined when it died down out in the distance in what looked like a few hours walk form the village was the crystal empire.

In her office Tsunade held her head as she said, "this will be some bullshit I know it I just know it!"

In a moment dark mist villed the streets as what looked like black anthro skeleton formed form the mist as she said, "I knew it!" she pulled out a microphone happy for the village newly insulted emergency broad cast system, "ALL SHINOBI WHO THINK THEY ARE UP FOR IT HEAD TO THE NEW LOCATION AND STOPE THIS WHILE ALL SHINOBI OF UNDER ACTIVE SERVICE BELOW TWO YEARS BUT LONGER THEN ONE YEAR HEAD INTO THE STREETS AND HANDLE THIS PROBLEM!"

Down in it Kakashi was using his Chidori to slash through the bones or the enemy as Might Gai span kick smashing five, "that's five four five my most youthful rival.

Mizuki was throwing his demon wind shuriken slashing through five before it puffed back to his back, "this isn't a competition this is a state of emergency you idiots!"

Diamond Tiara held her hands out summoned earth walls to cover her sides before making them grow spike smashing the skeleton that charged her, "I am going to be a big sister no one is hurting my family!"

Hanabi smirked as she was using eight trigrams to rapidly smash bone worried.

Zecora was spinning a staff weapon with axe blades on both ends around to strike them while running at rapid speed as she said, "to protect our home, me most form this this with are uglier then a Gnome."

Meanwhile in the Air.

Luna was holding shooting star as she hovered Kimimaro while Celestia held her boyfriend Ibiki" that's the crystal emperor it was me and my sister niece her husband and infant daughter's home!" she sounded worried.

to be continued.

Pinkie pie " ok everyone as you may have guessed because of reasons the writer is currently only working on half of his stories so now this is where we will leave you for a bit while he starts working on another one see you again soon and don't worry next month he'll be back to working on all of them." 


	53. shown down with the shadows

In the Crystal emperor our heroes had made no short work.

the anthro form of Sombra dressed like a heavy metal samurai was summoning crystal spikes below the fox Twins.

only for naruto to jump avoid them and form his left index finger fire off a chakra beam with simple went through Sombra's mist body, "Ok time to try this!" he then took on a ten tailed version of his Golden tailed beast fox mode form Canon with what looked like a skull head as he reached out to grab sombra.

the dark King's eyes widen as he became mist only to be grabbed and made solid by Sunset shimmer who was now using the same kind of battle aura but this one had a normal vixen head and Six arms showing she was using one of her paths to make it work!

the vixen then held the struggling Dark king, "Oh give it up make this hands out of my chakra chains!" she said making Somrba notice the hand that held him looked to be covered in a chain mail gauntlet

Naruto looked at him and said, "Ok now hold on!" he then dropped his tailed beast mode and jumped on to his sister's giant hand as he looked at Sombra, "A lot could have happened here a lot but let's see if this works!" he then pulled out a kunai and in a moment he focused chakra through it making it an energy blade and he beheaded the king!

he landed as Sunset dropped her tailed beast mode dropping the headless dead body of the dark king with a smile," And that did it!"

that is when a dark cloud came out with eyes, "so you defeated my son do bad he was always a disappointment!"

Sunset quickly summoned chakra chains but they went right through it, "I can't make her solid bro!"

the Brother held his chin, "Well now this is a problem with we will need to solve!" he said jumping back to avoid a blast of dark magic.

elsewhere in the castle The now nahtro form of Cadance dressed in a white v cut sideless dress with golden bands around her waist biceps wrist and golden heal sandals stood holding her daughter in a blanket beside her armored like a knight husband in a cell.

Till Luna holding her son came in and said, "Don't worry Cadance family is here! Kimimaro!"

In a moment the Shinobi walked in dropping out of his curse seal state to the equines shock as he looked to the lock and held a finger to it one turn and it opened and he showed a bone key on his finger he then noticed the metal bands on their horns, "Let ,me that!" he said the first key falling off as he made another Freeing them.

Cadance blinked and asked, "and who might you be and what may you be!"

the shinobi unlocked the baby's horn making her giggle, "A human with a rare gift, is what I am, who I am is Kimimaro shinobi of the leaf village in the land of fire, but more importantly as husband Luna and Father of our son shooting star I am your uncle young lady!"

She then bowed as she watched her uncle unlock shing armor who quickly made a barrier as dark crystal guards showed up.

the man quickly took on his curse seal state and summoned out bone spikes form his wrist, "nephew in law drop it dear and niece cover the foals eyes! I am about to get a viscous!"

Luna rolled her eyes and covered shooting stars eyes, "I swear you can be worst then Naruto and Sunset That's your cousins and Celestia Foals Cadance!"

Cadance jumped as she covered flurry hearts eyes and looked away form what her uncle was doing and she said, "…. Are all human, shinobi like this?"

the former princess of the night said, "No he is just cursed with that monster form and it eats at him a bit! He hates using it but the limitless power is need right now!

A hole in the wall was then made by Naruto crashing through it he got up holding his head looking to Luna and nodded, "aunt!" he then noticed Cadance and got up, "I am naruto your cousin nice to meet you wish I could talk but this Kitsune needs to get back out their Sombra he was easy his mother that's a whole other story!" he said jumping back out claws covered in fire as he yelled out, " COME ON SIS WE CAN DO THIS!"

Luna rolled her eyes they agreed to just tell this shining their Twilight had memory loss but Right now Cadance was being a crash course on her family as she said, "I really wish his father I lived I am sure he would have kept the twins in line and he deeply cared for him sense we saw him as a ghost!"

She said as they ran along coming to Haku sitting down drinking ice tea frozen guards in undead behind him they walked around him as Luna said, "you can be just as scary as your daddy!"

Meanwhile out in the battle against Sombra's mom.

sunset was panting beside her brother, "she's a bitch! The biggest bitch that ever fucking bitched bro!"

The other Fox respanded, "yeah she doesn't have a body so your path's don't work and my ten tails powers are also useless I can't even turn it into a tree as it has no mass to convert! Look remember what we were working on the Truth seeking balls?"

Sunset blinked, "yeah but we couldn't hold them for more then a second till we got the balance wrong and it broke!"

The male Fox held his hand out " I'll focus on one half you focus on the other!" she nodded and both took on their tail beast modes this time claws touching claws making a truth seeking ball in small size form as they ran at the living cloud and charged hitting it and they smiled as the cloud seemed to shrink and compact.

till it was a body black unicorn anthro with a red curved horn red eyes Green around them purple mist with a figure like Luna's shown off by the simple silver metal bikini she was in with metal heal boots and gauntlets the umbra queen looked stunned at her hands gasping at them.

That is when two giant demon fist hit her crushing her dead.

In the leaf the undead stopped fighting falling over dead.

Zecora smiled as she dropped a large iron club she had making it return to seal on her waist with s smile, "the darkness is over thank you foxes and your Dorkness."

Tiara smiled as she sat on a spiked stone wall covered in the undead's bones, "I knew they would do it! I am just glad I proved I can protect my new little sister when she is born! I will be the best big sister ever!"

Hanabi had her arms crossed, "you can't beat my big sister Tiara!"

Mizuki rolled his eyes as he held his large shuriken putting it back on his back as he said, "girls girls girls! Everyone is different every relationship is different there is no comparing people not even siblings so close as twins! So stop it!"

they nodded bowed and said, "thanks Sense."

In the streets of the crystal emperor the remains of sombra's Army where being driven out Kabuto who was now left armless using only a four point claw hand that closed to make an x for a moment before opening it to fire off a fireball, "COME BACK HERE COME BACK HERE I HAD TEN SPARE ARMS AND YOU BROKE THEN ALL!

he said running his hand now using as a flame thrower he ran by Cadance Luna and then and he said, "don't worry this isn't my real arm I am missing I lost that a long time ago! Now I have to burn the one who broke my spares as I have to pay for them!"

Luna rolled her eyes as her son giggled, "you have to admire Kabuto's drive and not quit nature I mean having your for limbs cut off he's the only one who didn't let that stop him! He played double agent it end bad as most case do!"

That is when the twins walked up and Cadance looked at Sunset's eyes and said, "…. What up with your eyes.

sunset blinked before tilting her head, "they are a gift and trust me you don't want to be against them!"

Celestia landed and said, "Great I am late, I just had to stop to admire my boyfriend in action and also I saw the ending nice job getting the truth seeking balls working!" she said petting their heads, " you two are doing great I can honestly see where the legend say the ten tails and the Rinnegan grant their owners the might to either save or destroy the world … honestly you scare mommy some times!"

Naruto held his hand up and said, "we scare eachother half the time! Now come on let's go round up the wounded and what not!"

to be continued.


	54. parasite

After the events of the last day , in the hyuuga compound Twilight and Shikamaru were with the group going over the board as soon as the Nara male put the pin of Tobi up on the board with the last two Akatsuki members Naruto and Sunset growled.

Twilight nodded, "I see that confirms what we thought that this tobi is not what he seems as he is probably the one who killed the fourth by unleashing the original nine tails"

Flash sentry raised his hand as Shikamaru point at him , " I am more worried about the plant man I mean we are in a forest if he comes to attack he has an army already!"

Kabuto nodded while adjusting his Glasses, "As much as I hate to bring up my past with the snake form what I understand Zetsu is a composite entity split down the middle. The white half controls plants and all that while the Black half is a parasite with their main plan being for white to fight while Black sneaks in and body jacks someone! So it's four enemies not three now while we agreed to tell this shining Twilight has memory lost we should be worried about him and his family's visit after all we can scale Alicorn power up to tail beasts!"

Limestone rolled her eyes, "you had to go their didn't you!"

Choji rolled his eyes as he eat chips, "Someone had to it's a big worry we have to understand plus if we are fighting a parasite we need to watch out As the guy with the most surface Area in our little group who is closet to the Fox twins you understand why I am worried sense my fighting style gives me more surface area more place for the thing to growl on to me!"

Sasuke flipped his hair, "with my full body Susanoo I can pull off battle aura entity like the twins he won't be able to crawl on my Tengu ass when I use it! so I am the list likely target for a body jack! And choji is the most likely easy fix me Marble Rarity and Choji spend as much time together as possible with my optic powers I could probably sense it's chakra and shield Choji."

Shino nodded as he crossed his arms, "Agreed that is a plan but you forget about other targets me and Fluttershy fight by sending swarms or packs after the enemy it could easy body jack and get to us as well that way as Fluttershy always pets her beast for a job well done, and my swarm lives inside of me as I am their hive!"

Neji then sighed, "I hate that we are focusing on the body jacker right now! I agree he is the most probably and all but still this is worrying wait I should be able to tell if foreign chakra is in a system a body like my cousin!"

Both hyuuga's turned on their eyes and looked both gasping as Lee said, "let me guess found it!"

they nodded as Sunset got up, "heading to our cousin and what not!"

they nodded as Neji said, "it's Izuka sensei! It's in him!" In a moment their was a mad dash but Naruto Vanished and reappeared beside Cadance Shining armor flurry heart and his mother as he said, "Sorry to crash with a flash step but!" he then landed an open palm strike to Izuka making him fall over as the Black slime oozed out and roared making the ponies jump as he said, "parasite! Parasite!"

the Alicorns turned to run s Shining armor made a dome around the Black slime struggling to get out as Naruto said, " how did you come to be you monster!"

the slime then said, "the story of the lady who came form the moon is real she was the first ten tails and made me to try and bring her back to life by gathering the chakra of the original nine she was split in to!"

everyone jumped the shock of it talking made Shining drop it as the slime jumped trying to get onto Naruto only for Naruto to glow golden for a second and make the slime smoke and jump off as he said, "too spicy!"

In a moment it attached itself to shining armor and made a barrier out in front of it's hand and ran using it as a ram that hit naruto knocking him back a bit as the ten tails said, "I bet this guy never even though to use his barriers as weapons like that! Watch and learn shining captain of the guards!"

the ten tails then made a rasangan in both his hands as he charged, "you want Ten tails Chakra come and get it!" he said jumping over a barrier and landing down as he said, "Shining force it off!"

The Slime made a wall that Naruto smashed through with a rasangan, " My power can hurt it, it can kill it! just knock it off it's your body not it's!"

the slime was about to say, "yeah good luck with that!" in a moment magic barrier seemed to form under the parts it was holding on to knocking it off as shining moved the barriers and he said, "YOUR MESSING WITH THE WRONG STALLION!"

in a moment the barrier inverted into a dome and Naruto Dropped his rasangan and grabbed the dome with his hands and all ten of his tails channeling his chakra into it, "come on burn!" the slime screamed as it burned inside till it was gone nothing but ash and Shining dropped it.

The two then high fived eachother at the win!

Elsewhere in the forest Sasuke was in his curse seal form in his full bodied Susanoo holding a flaming sword and black fire sword as he slashed at what looked like a giant mass of plant matter with multiple Venus fly trap like mouths, "come on ugly come on!"

the thing charged only for Sasuke to cross his blades and summon a massive burst of fire burning the area and ground around them till one fourth of the forest and white Zetsu was ash as he looked around, "Can't sense him! But he's a plant so he could have dropped a seed or a spore or something far away as a back up body! But he is gone form here!" he said dropping it and using his wings to hover.

he looked around, "great an immortal headache this is! I bet Naruto already handled the parasite oh well at least their tag team is no longer an option!"

Meanwhile in a gave Tobi and Deidara were talking when a white Zetsu with a full body and covered in spikes came up and said, "yeah they got black and I had to regrow man! Itachi's brother and the ten tails are a force to be reckoned with!"

Deidara nodded and said ,"figures I guess it's my turn and sense we work in partners come along plant boy we have planning to do to work my clay with your plants I thing we can make up a combo move were you can span organic bomb plants by producing the clay I use after all it's all natural and made form plants."

the plant man followed the mad bomber with a call of, "ok then man let's do this!"

Tobi crossed his arms and said, "this is falling apart like fucking hell! And what is with all this shit! I mean it was simple then boom pony girls and now pony people in the ranks of the leaf sharpening the current shinobi I mean honestly! Well one is an Uchiha so I can't be to mad at my clansmen but still!"

to be continued.


	55. who is the man in the mask?

Limestone was swinging a sword around in a training ground she had taken use of the sword Kabuto got her and was becoming quite the lady Samurai.

that is when she looked to a red training post that grow arms and legs ready and it charged and she span her blade making it grow as she gave a down ward slash.

the puppet blocked with it's hand molded like a shield of wood the blade cut in to it but it knocked the blade away and charged forward

she then held her sword making it's length to mall as she pushed it to block two shield mashes before landing a kick to the center of it making a hoof print as it stepped back and she held her sword straight forward making it's blade grow quickly stabbing the hoof print!

she made it become smaller as it charged in again using it's shield hands as boxing gloves for a rapid punch fighting style. Limestone avoid it with a smile upon her face.

She then span allowing for another kick to the hoof print making it larger as she ducked and made her blade grow as she gave a quick slash cutting the wound again " on a person you would have already bleed out!" she then flipped landing a two hooved kick to the wound finally making that section brake and the post fall over.

Limestone landed on her back and smiled in victory, "Not the best landing but it worked! I won't be helpless kind of girl who needs her boyfriend to save her!"

Meanwhile

in the hokage tower

Naruto was walking in to the office, "yoy cousin!" he then heard a stunned Cadance say, "why yes!"

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "he was talking to me we are related but it's a lot more distant cousin is just him keeping it simple! And yes what is it Naruto!"

Naruto bowed and said, "sorry didn't know cousin Cadance was their but Any how just here to talk about something and put in a formal request!"

He took his seat and explained, "One you probably heard about that parasite attack and how it controlled Shining Armor for a bit till he forced it out with will power and his barrier powers!"

both ladies nodded Cadance was paying attention as the Ten tails continued, "Now you may now on the night I was born the nine tails well the original Sunset replaced was set free and new born me and my sister taken by a man in an orange spiral mask who had the sharigan and knew enough of using it to put the giant monster under his spell and make it work for him."

the alicorn looked horrified at the statement as her cousin continued, "and getting us back is how me and my twin were separated and why Dad was nothing but a ghost! Any how I've notice this new guy in the terrorist group who want to rip out the souls of tailed beast like me and my sister! Is wearing the same mask and we have image of him with sharigan eye!"

Cadance was biting her lip in horror as he spoke and Tsunade looked to a news paper and said, "So you think this tobi is really some kind of shadow leader type for them or at the very least a former stealth member tasked with getting the nine tails who could have suffered brain damage in the fight against your father explaining the chimp like idiot personality!"

The ten tails crossed his arms and said, "Savant synchrome a condition where the brain over focus on one skill making other's suffer I am leaning to that being the case with tobi he acts like an idiot as his brain is on how to rip out the tailed beast souls to much"

the Alicorn watching quietly was just stunned as Tsunade took a drink form a mug and said, "possible but I see your going with may be that parasite was involved in the attack and it controlled one of the guard that was protecting your pregnant mom that night to get tobi close enough to make his move! I can see that as possible I honestly can!"

The other uzumaki nodded and he said " Now that takes on tobi's sharigan as you know the Reason Itachi went crazy and decapitated everyone he was related to other then his little brother is he found out they were plotting to take over and enslave the villagers using said mind control power of their sharigan!"

the alicorn was confused as Tsunade said, "Decapitate means to cut off a head!" the princess screamed in horror holding her face.

As her cousin the ten tails continued, "So it's possible tobi was the first Uchiha to make a move just as possible it's he is like Kakashi someone who got an eye transplant form an Uchiha and gained one that way!"

Tsunade nodded as she said, "Kakashi is the only one to get a transplant like that one record on record is the point as large amount of the Uchiha's eyes were stolen before the cops showed up to see carnage. At the time we though sense the upgrade makes the eye dissolve slowly over time Itachi took them to preserve for transplants to save his own vision and power. Still possible as he don't know if his group still have them."

Naruto nodded as he held out his left finger up to say, "yes but Tobi was before this and their was many a Uchiha that lost an eye in duty or other reasons, and even a few said to have died in action before hand who had one eye. Let's say it's possible one of them got away form Itachi or a group of the one eyed ones faked their deaths."

Tsunade blinked as she said, "So you think a one eyed Uchiha we think is dead could be him…. Possible it fits their character and all the other possibilities!"

the ten tails then smiled as he said, "and hint is we have him on video using his sharigan for a space time ninjutsu and the Uchiha kept track of ther Mangekyo users in secret that's the upgrade cousin!"

Cadance nodded as Tsunade said, "And now two are the same the eyes form one person will keep a personal look even if transplanted they keep their original owners pattern!"

the princess held out her hand, "Oh my cousin wants to play match the eye"

Tsunade nodded and said, "I'll hand you the records and the video!"

Later in the compound while looking through it Hinata and Naruto couldn't find a match in the records about the one they saw in the video that is when Kakashi walked by the window and in a moment Naruto jumped out with the picture of TOBI and he held it out to him, "TURN ON YOUR MANGEKYO!"

Kakashi stunned lifted his head band and turned it on and Naruto make him look in part of the window still together, "MATCH MATCH! TOBI HAS THE SAME MANGEKYO AS YOU!"

Kakashi's eyes widened at it was true, "….. that bastard stole my dead friends eye!"

Hinata then spoke up, "or obito was deep in the Uchiha plan to over throw the village and faked his death then used a mask to come and kill the fourth or suffered brain damage and was tricked into it! all possible answers Kakashi!"

the white haired made a fist " I need to find him myself! If it's obito I have to confirm it!"

Neji then walked by the window outside as he said, " that should be easy he was spotted in the area near the hole! I bet if you ask Tsunade you Naruto Hinata sunset Flash and Celestia could run into him by nightfall!" he then noticed everyone was gone!

Meanwhile

Choji Haku , and Twilgiht were being deployed to a small village under attack by a bomber the one with them was Might gai who smiled as he said, "come on my youthful comrades this is that plant thing and the bad guys bomber we most stop them with our flames of youth and wills of fire!"

to be continued. 


	56. Hell's poker game

Upon arrive to the bombed location Twilight, Haku and Choji looked around as Might gai said, "so unyouthfull carnage!"

Twilight made her horn glow scanning as she looked at a building, "guys there is a lot of plant matter all over all the bombed location!"

Haku looked around and comment, "so someone is growing bombs! Gee isn't that a happy farm!"

Choji crossed his arms, "it's a mad bomber so yes it would be a happy farm or garden Haku!"

Gai held his chin and said, "yes anything else you can tell us about this bomber Twilight other then the plant based bombs!"

the alicorn anthro smiled, "yes I can detect the element release of the chakra is explosive release a blood line limit! And only one member of those red clouds has it so we know who is behind it and the plant matter tells us the back up!"

that is when they heard clapping as Deidara walked up showing the mouths on his palms making them jump as he said, "what it's just some body mods not unlike a tattoo you big babies!" he said as they spit out clay spiders.

might guy did a quick drop kick making rocks fly up that he then punched turning it into stone bullets that hit the spiders making them explode and the bomber looked confused.

that is when white Zetsu walked out and Deidara said, "Impressive skills Gai but I've infused all this lovely plants with my explosive release, had to lick them with my mouth hands to do it but worth the taste of carrots in stereo!"

Choji was quick to gulp as he used a partial expansion jutsu to hit the ground to make a bit between them. As soon as the plants were getting into it to crawl through Haku breathed freezing the plants.

the eye and plants exploded as Deidara closed his eyes to use his scope as he said, "they are running behind the Blast cover! Doesn't matter I filled this area with clay spiders around them no way they can avoid them!" he then saw the area around their body heat raise in a sphere and he seemed confused.

Meanwhile with our heroes Twilight had a dome over her team as she smiled as the slay statues hidden jumped out and exploded same thing for the plant men as she said, "this is a perfect sphere that moves with us and it kill plants we pass through so this fucker can't hit us!" she said proudly.

it was long before a shadow came over them and Deidara on a claw bird was looking right at them, "Well now I appears I am matching wits with someone almost as smart as me!"

he then tapped the side of his eye and said, "Yo Zetsu my man!"

elsewhere the half plant thing was talking, "yes sir?"

the blonde watched the move through his mobile mine field un hurt as he said, "We got a master of defensive arts, a taijutsu master, sumo ninja and an ice user, the ice user will be a pain for you and the other three have the skills to match me in combat skills together needless to say we need to split them up! Going to be hard sense they are in a dome sticking together but if we don't will be unarmed."

he not no response as he said, "Respawned you over grown vegetable!"

white zetsu removed his ear peace and left leaving the mad bomber alone to face them.

with the blonde he sighed, "And abandoned by a house plant new low new low!" he said as he watched only for Might gai to whisper something and Twilight looked up and smirked as she made her dome bigger.

Might gai opened the gates he could with out opening all eight to transfer it to Twilgiht making her dome grow and soon explosions where happening all over the place and the dome hit deidara's bird making it explode and before long he was screaming falling with no legs.

he's eyes widen, "… She flies she would naturally look to the sky" he spoke as he fell into his own mine field as he said, "if impact doesn't kill me my explosions will, and if that doesn't what is left of me won't be able to fight and will be killed by them I've been out witted!"

before long the area around the now abandoned small village was a raging forest fire.

the blonde laid dead nothing left but his torso and his smiling face having greet death and the flames of hell with a smile upon his deformed face in a creepy peace.

Down in hell Deidara was walking through a tunnel of fire were he saw his fellow akatsuki members who had died sitting at a table playing poker.

Pain looked to him, "oh look Deidara died, come sit down join us, tell us how you died while we'll deal you in buddy!"

the blonde did so as he said, "I got out smarted and my explosive golems turned against me oh and the tree left me hanging as he ran form the ice user not wanting to be Frozen."

Hidan rolled his eyes, "sounds like the over grown house plant worst part is thanks to how many there are thanks to his budding they are thousands of him down here! Just way to many!"

Orochimaru nodded, "As they spawned form a cursed tree that absorbed human souls to make him you would think they would arrive as one of those souls in the tree or at least a copy of the original soul that spawned the tree but nope, guess the tree makes it's victims deader then dead!"

Everyone else looked to him as pain said, "relax I burned it down before I died! It was just to far even for us!" they all nodded.

sasori then spoke up, "so now it's just the plant guy and tobi!"

black Zetus looked at his cards, "his real name is obito he has brain damage I now I had to fuse with him to patch his brain while zetsu arms and legs where stiched on to replace the limbs he lost! Master plan need a sharigan and he was back up for Itachi with we clearly need!" he said eyeing the Uchiha at the table!

Deidara put some cards down to draw more, "so what are we playing for?"

Itachi then spoke up, "simple really our sins decide how long we stay each of us starts with five billion years, so we are betting years in the hell fire I put up one billion!"

Pain then said, "I put up three billion!"

Deidara smirked as the others folded, "I bet four billion!" he then set it and the other two showed their hands while Deidara and Itachi had royal flushs pain had four aces and their eyes widened.

Pain, "enjoy splitting my three billion!" he then vanished in golden light and everyone blinked.

Hidan blinked, "so that's what happens when we run out of years! I think he cheated guys!" they then looked to see a pile of aces where he sat and they looked up and yelled, "YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK DOWN HERE YOU CHEATING ASSHOLE!"

Konan then said, "cheating your way into heaven you should be ashamed!"

Pain in his youthful fully restored body was sitting on a beach chair around a heavenly pool drinking a drink with mini umbrellas, " no I am not guys no I am not!"

Yahiko in white trunks walked up to him and said, "you should be nagato!"

the red head said, "please Konan stopped betting when she got down to a thousand we'll see her soon enough man!"

to be continued.


	57. final battle part one

Kakashi flash, Celestia, Hinata, Naruto and Sunset were arriving at the hole as Kakashi said, "here it is the hole a scared ground that formerly held a village inside till someone killed it while looking for the keys to the scared treasures inside the middle tower!"

Celestia walked with the others entering it to see the ruins right away, "scared treasures like that box I heard about that turned enemies into zombies and a little boy into a monster!"

Hinata nodded hands out her eyes on as she said, "yes and I can see our masked man sorry Kakashi but while he has seals to blind X-ray jutsu to his face I can still see his eye it lacks the tell, tell implant scaring around the fused connection to the brain as yours does it's original to him he is Obito!"

the white haired man looked down as Flash petted his shoulder, "he could be brain washed, have lost his memories or something like that!?"

Naruto looked to the sentry and said, "I hate to belittle the saga in training and my future brother in law but doubtful Mom Remembers the night he spoke clearly having known them personally!"

Sunset nodded arms cross as she said, "he is a traitor to the leaf his name will be removed form the memorial stone!" she said sounding clam but their was a thin aura of red around her.

As they head inside what appeared to be Obito appeared before them only for Hinata to say, "it's a shadow clone!" She then fired off her lion's head barrage only for the clone to summon a coral wall to hide behind.

he jumped back as the attack smashed the coral as he said, "clone yes but still threat thanks to having eight out of ten tailed beast chakras sealed inside of me finding pseudo jinjuriki was so easy!"

Kakashi held his arms out and said, "Obito stop this now!" he called out to him making the man in the mask turn to look At Kakashi.

The clone ducked as Flash charged in flying with a green energy blade the clone removed his mask throwing it into the face of Celestia who was about to fire off a fire ball jutsu.

the mask's impact hit her up side the face making her miss her target and hit a tree as the clone got up to show Obito's scared face.

Sunset growled as she held out her hands to use an almighty push, the clone summoned a Susanoo ribcage to shield as he said, "Well secrets out sorry Kakashi but I decide long ago the villages need to be burned to end the age of shinobi when Rin died!"

Kakashi growled as he in a moment had chikori hand through the clone of his former friends chest making it dispel!

while Kakashi looked like he was about to break down, already crying form his visible eye Naruto hit his sister on the head saying, "Baka Twin! The clone transmit chakra back to the original upon popping he could have used his Susanoo to absorb the chakra form your push! Giving him nine out of ten tailed beast chakra!"

The others gasped having not though about it as the ten tails continued, "I stayed still not wanting to hand him ten and getting what he wants but not that's over! He had a mix match monster of chakra spawning a new demon with his seal you gave him nine that hybrid is now mutating to a ten tails copy! When we meet him he'll have power equal to me now!"

Meanwhile Obito through away his mask as he came to the tower he walked with a limp holding his side as he entered, " yes thanks you my sensei's stupid bitch of a daughter for given me ten tails power now to boost it!" he said walking up to the treasure within it.

he then soon turned it on and fell over in pain screaming as he entered a two tails chakra shroud as the machines around him hummed to life, it looked like a fox with a shell on it's back and ten tails he only had one eye with had the sharigan in it.

At this point the other eye opened as what appeared like eyes and mouths appeared on his ten tails as he roared his face reshaping to be lizard like as he screamed, "THE PAIN IT'S THE PRICE FOR THE POWER I NEED TO MATCH THEM TEN TAILS TO TEN TAILS! ZETSU ARMY DEFEND ME WHILE I CHANGE!"

Meanwhile in the hole as they ran to the tower now lit up bright.

Naruto was throwing rasangan fire balls at the white Zetus jumping at them as he said, "New it he is going to use the tower to boost his chakra all of it! he'll probably be some new kind of beast that's only similarity to me will be tail count!"

Celestia swung a sword sending out an arc of fire burning more of the plant men as she said, "Minato would be so disappoint in his students believe it!"

Kakashi was running his sharigan out and it hurting as he used a fireball jutsu to burn plant men while jumping into a tree, "I know I know!" he said admitting it.

Flash was holding a green energy sword and shield to hack through the planet men swarm as he said, "this is messed up and screwed up!"

Hinata fired off a flaming lions head barrage as she pulled out a jutsu launcher and made a hand sigh to make shadow clones with then fired off the fire release lion's head barrage, " yeah it is!"

Sunset growled as she point with her tails firing off fire release version of the nine tails beam while pushing them away as she said, "I had to hit him in rage for killing dad like he want me to I just had to hand over what he want to him! We could have battled a nine tails but nope it's a ten tails!"

she then made another set of arms to fire off three fire release great fireballs at once the paradise in the middle of the wasteland was needless to say now on fire burning as it's lake boiled off into steam it was doomed anyway it would be the sight of the final battle of this quest.

it was doomed anyway so no one was giving a shit about damaging the area and just went all out as fast as they could to try and make it to the tower to stop obito form using it.

but the tower shock showing they where too late as they stopped as he broke apart as something busted out of it.

it was nine tails size ten tails each tipped in a dragon like head, it had a lizard like body with human like arms and legs it's clawed hands where showing as it's dragon like main head screamed his sharigan eye visible next to it's glowing hollow eye as it roared out, "THE PAIN!"

Kakashi held out his hand getting read as both sharigan went up to the next level as he said, "Obito I can see form his eye I can sense everything like it's mine! There is nothing but rage and hate left not even a single thought or memory!" he said as the giant opened it's mouths charging eleven tailed beast ball blasters.

In a moment sunset and Flash quickly worked together on a barrier that Celestia soon boosted as Eleven tailed beast ball blasters hit them like a gatling gun the barrier maintaining.

Naruto then said, "Ok I'm going to dig down and pop up in my battle Aura Hinata with me!" he said grabbing her as he pulled down under ground form earth release.

Moments later behind the giant monster Naruto's fox like battle aura appeared Hinata standing in it with him giving the fox head Byakugan eyes as Naruto smiled, "I can see through the Dojutsu lens now with You Hinata So now it's even ten tails Dojutsu Ten tails Dojutsu at least power wise!" he said as the giant fired off a lion head barrage attack with a fire release Rasangan inside knocking it away making it let up it's rapid fire tail beast ball blaster fire.

Sunset grabbed flash, "If my brother and his girlfriend can do that so can we lover boy!" she then kissed him him.

At that point sunset's battle aura appeared it looked like her brother's but it was green thanks to Flash's powers fueling it and it had her eyes as she said, "Fox Twins and future people they will wed team up!"

to be continued.


	58. final battle part two

In their battle aura Hinata and Naruto went through the motions for the lion head barrage and the aura fired off Six one form each of it's arms but this head were fox heads, holding fire release rasangans within them.

Each one hit the monster that was once Obito but it just roared as it was hit.

Kakashi was on the ground with Celestia under a dome made form her magic, "I feel so helpless!"

Celestia watched as Slash and Sunset summoned what looked like Six green chakra covered Swords, the chakra giving them serrated edges. The couple slashed the other ten tailed beast or at least tried but six of it's head tails bite grabbing it's blades and holding them still! " you may be but not me!" she said as she dropped it and summoned Chakra Chains grabbing the other four tailed and pinning them down making obito neel. "I GOT THE OTHER HEADS!"

Naruto and hinata's grabbed the main head and held it close with two arms as both auras opened their mouths charging a tailed beast ball blaster.

Kakashi made a cross upon himself, "Obito you are gone to your own madness and despair while you will be forgotten take comfort in the fact that through the eye of yours I hold you sill see the world change in the ways it should have, in the kind of world were Rin wouldn't have been lost!"

In a moment the twin's Tail beast ball blast hit destroying Obito ending it.

the battle auras were dropped as the couples kissed and Celestia smiled. She crossed her arms, "May Minato rest in peace now he has been avenged!"

Kakashi nodded as he said, "yes his own student turned on him, and his kids had to kill him when he turned into a mindless tailed beast demon dragon multiple headed ass dragon thing I am sure he is smiling in heaven!" he said sarcastically.

this triggered Celestia to hit him up side the head with a round house kick that upon hoof to head contact sent him flying out of sight. " Don't ruin the moment!"

time seemed to flow fast form this the couples slowly by surely end up married happily kids on the way, till one day.

Kakashi wearing the hokage hat was on stage before him now an adult dressed like his father Naruto who smiled beside him Hinata and a little sleeping baby boy in blonde fox ears and a tial in a blanket on her hip smiled as she watched her husband walk forward.

the white haired shinobi " As the seventh hokage allow me to present the eight hokage Naruto uzumaki now the only one of your family not to have worn this hat is your sister!" he said putting the hat on the Hanyou as people cheered.

below sunset dressed like her mother smiled as she held Flash sentry and said, "Boruto is so cute I want a kit Too honey!" Flash dressed much like his Sensei Jiraiya gulped.

Shikamaru smiled at Twilgiht who was clearly pregnant.

Fluttershy was hugging Shino.

choji smiled as he held a little chubby anthro filly in a blanket that looked like her mother but with his hair.

Kabuto smiled with Lime stone as he said, "feels like so long ago but also just like yesterday!"

Marble held Sasuke's arm as Sasuke nodded as he said, "yeah I know!"

applejack and Trenderhoof cheered for their friends together.

pinkie pie Lee and a little anthro Colt that looked like Pinkie's dad but with his father's hair color for his mane and tail but it his mane was a puffy afro he was dressed like Lee and this was their son metal who cheered, "let your flames of yourh shine bright!"

neji and maud smiled hand in hand at the sight.

Rainbow dash sai smiled happily too.

Pinkie pie looked over her shoulder, "and we all lived happily ever after kiss bye thanks for reading and we love you!"

the end


End file.
